Amor, Pasión y Deseo
by HaNa Culfoy
Summary: ¿Amor?.. El sentimiento que despierta en ella cada vez que lo ve... ¿Pasión? La que le provoca el adictivo aroma de su masculinidad y ¿Deseo?... El que siente en cada parte de su cuerpo que domina su voluntad y perturba su razón... Tres simples palabras que para Isabella Swan pueden definir a una sola persona… Edward Cullen. [Edward/Bella]
1. El Comienzo

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo **

Amor, pasión y deseo, tres simples palabras que para Isabella Swan pueden definir a una sola persona… Edward Cullen.

Amor… Porque ese es el sentimiento que despierta en ella cada vez que lo mira entrar en el salón de clases, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería y en cualquier lugar donde él este. Pasión… la que le provoca siempre que pasa a su lado y puede percibir el hermoso y adictivo aroma de su masculinidad… atributo que despierta en ella un deseo incontrolable por poseerlo ahí mismo. Y Deseo… el que siente en cada parte de su cuerpo, en su piel, en sus labios, en su parte femenina, que no hace más que palpitar al sentir su presencia y desear ser penetrada por él una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que la hace gritar y temblar de placer… es, esa sensación que domina su voluntad y perturba su razón… él es su deseo más incontrolable, más íntimo y más de ella… Si, definitivamente, aquellas tres simples palabras podían resumir lo que significaba para Isabella aquel hombre de cabello cobrizo… y lamentablemente no solo para ella, sino para muchas chicas más.

Él era el chico popular, un casanova o don juan, como algunas lo llamaban pero ante todo un caballero, ella más que nadie sabía aquello, lo había vivido cuando tenía 5 años, pero la caballerosidad a la que todos se referían se trataba de que jamás hablaba de sus encuentros en la cama con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano Emmett o su amigo Jasper, solo se limitaba a sonreír en todas las ocasiones que le preguntaban, esto era tomado por su hermano y amigo como algo positivo.

Lo cierto es que él es el hombre perfecto, aún y cuando después de acostarse con cada una de aquellas chicas simplemente las dejaba, ellas seguían detrás de él, rogándole por una noche, un día, una hora, un minuto o un segundo más a su lado, ya que sabían que cualquiera que fuese el tiempo que estuvieran con él, éste estaría lleno de un incontrolable placer, pero él solo agradecía el gesto con una encantadora sonrisa y un beso en la frente, con lo cual solo hacía que se enamoraran más de él. Jamás era grosero o pedante, siempre era la misma respuesta, era como algo monótono, una respuesta mecánica que nadie se daba cuenta, excepto ella… excepto Isabella Swan.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado enamorada de Edward Cullen, podía recordar claramente su primer encuentro, aunque era de esperarse que a diferencia de ella, él ni siquiera la hacía en el mundo. Ambos tenían 5 años, estaban en el jardín de infantes, Bella debido a su personalidad siempre estaba alejada de los demás, comía sola, jugaba sola y siempre era el blanco de las niñas y niños que buscaban molestar a otros, pero una ocasión fue diferente. Ahí estaba ella, como de costumbre, siendo molestada por un niño mucho más grande que ella, no solo de estatura sino también de peso, quien llego a querer quitarle su comida, ella trato de defenderse pero notablemente aquel niño regordete le ganaba en fuerza, así que la empujo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo raspándose los codos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando pudo divisar una figura tan alta como aquel niño que la había golpeado pero a diferencia de él, esta figura era delgada y exquisita, y con un golpe suave y certero hizo que Lucca, así se llamaba aquel niño, cayera al suelo también agarrándose la nariz.

Desde ese momento Edward Cullen se convirtió en su héroe, en su obsesión… y fue ahí donde conoció su caballerosidad. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le ofreció su mano en señal de ayuda, Bella no tardo en tomarla, estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

- S...sí. Grac… gracias.-le contesto con voz tímida.

Aquel niño castaño sonrió aún más.

- Espero que no vuelvas a molestarla.-comenzó a decirle a Lucca. Ella es mi amiga, yo la defenderé ¿entendiste?

El rubio, quien tenía agarrada su nariz por el dolor, asintió asustado.

_- ¿Amiga? Pensó Isabella. _

Y aquella palabra se convirtió en la más hermosa que ha escuchado en toda su vida… hasta el momento.

Unos días después de ese incidente, Edward fue cambiado de escuela y ella jamás lo volvió a ver… hasta hace algunos meses, cuando entro a la misma preparatoria que ella, porque sus padres regresaron a Forks.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez pudo reconocerlo, ese cabello cobrizo, esos ojos grandes y sobretodo esa sonrisa, son imposibles de olvidar... aún y cuando hayan pasado 12 años. Desde su regreso quiso hablarle pero el revuelo de las chicas de su escuela se lo impidió y poco a poco esos intentos por decirle que ella era su amiga, su amiga de la infancia fueron desapareciendo. Se preguntó si él acaso se acordaba de ella y sonrió triste porque sabía muy dentro que eso era imposible, solo habían hablado esa vez… que para ella significo todo y para él, aquel encuentro posiblemente fue simple caballerosidad ante una niña desvalida que estaba siendo golpeada.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan.

Escuchar su nombre la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Puede decirme que piensa acerca de lo que estamos hablando?-pregunto la profesora.

- Yo… este… lo… lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención.-contesto sinceramente.

No le gustaba mentir cuando no sabía ni de lo que estaban hablando, ya que pensaba que si lo hacía seria el hazmerreír de la clase.

- Debe de poner más atención Srita. Swan, a la escuela se viene a aprender.

Aunque aquella respuesta no hizo gran diferencia ya que con el comentario de la maestra todos rieron y ella de nuevo oculto su rostro tras su cabello, pero no pudo quedarse con las ganas de ver si él también se había burlado así que lo miro de reojo al mismo tiempo en que mordía su labio inferior nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que como siempre estaba serio, ausente de manera física de la clase pero a diferencia de ella sabía que si la profesora le preguntaba algo, él contestaría sin dificultad, era como si no estuviera pero a la vez sí.

Así que se dedicó a observarlo más, aprovechando aquella oportunidad, que si era sincera, el único lugar donde lo observaba sin tapujos era en la clase que tomaban juntos y en la biblioteca, donde lo veía leer horas y horas, era algo incongruente algunas veces porque era el chico más popular pero no solo por su belleza sino por su inteligencia también, su hermano y amigos sabían que cuando el leía nadie debía de interrumpirlo, pero también asistía a todas las fiestas que lo invitaban aún y cuando fueran durante la semana, eso es lo que le parecía incongruente a ella.

_- El hombre perfecto.-pensó._

Lo que no sabía Isabella Swan acerca de aquel día es que iba a ser diferente a los demás. Mientras lo observaba y todos se burlaban de ella, Edward volteo hacia su lugar, encontrándose con su mirada, aquello no se lo espero así que prontamente y de manera brusca y descuidada bajo la cabeza tratando de disimular pero solo provoco que su cabeza chocara con su pupitre.

- Ah.-se escuchó débilmente.

Y de nuevo no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde estaba el chico del cual estaba enamorada, dándose cuenta de que ya no la miraba pero había algo diferente, sus labios estaban ligeramente curveados.

_- Espera ¿me habrá visto?- pensó rápidamente. Claro que si.-se respondió. Se está riendo de ti Bella… estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.-se decía una y otra vez._

Y el timbre sonó, finalizando la clase. La chica agradeció por esto y respiro profundamente, pensando que estaba sola.

- ¿Te dolió mucho?-escucho que le preguntaron detrás de ella.

Esto la sobresaltó.

- Oh lo siento.- se excusó.

- ¿Qué? No… yo… yo lo siento.-se disculpó también sin voltear.

No sabía siquiera quien le estaba hablando.

- ¿Acaso no me mirarás?-quiso saber.

Bella tímidamente se giró y pudo verla. Se trataba de una chica de 1.60, cabello marrón claro con líneas de color miel y ojos marrones, ya la había visto antes pero no podía recordar cuál era su nombre.

- Soy Ángela Weber, mucho gusto.-dijo extendiendo su mano.

La chica la miro tímidamente.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan.-contesto dándole la mano.

- Lo se.-sonrió. Pude darme cuenta durante la clase.

Este comentario hizo que se sonrojará al acordarse de ese momento.

- ¿Y… nunca hablas?-soltó la chica.

- ¿Eh?... si, solo que no me gusta sino tengo algo bueno que decir.

- Ok. Bueno, solo quería saber si estabas bien. Edward Cullen puede ser intimidante ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? Eh… no, yo… yo solo fui descuidada.-respondió nerviosa.

- Si tú lo dices.-sonrió aún más por el nerviosismo de ella. Me voy, cuídate Isabella.

Bella solo asintió y sonrió ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento.

- Por cierto, ¿te gustaría venir a una fiesta el día de hoy?

- ¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender.

Jamás nadie la había invitado a una fiesta, ni siquiera una chica.

- A una fiesta… Edward Cullen estará ahí.-dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? Eh… yo…

- Necesitas desarrollar tus habilidades sociales Isabella. Toma.

Y le dio un papel con la dirección.

- Es en mi casa. Ahí te espero.-y sonrió de nuevo.

- Gra… Gracias.- se limitó a decir.

- Adiós.

Y desapareció. Bella sonrió y miro la tarjeta, recordaba que Ángela tenía poco tiempo de haber ingresado a la preparatoria pero inmediatamente se hizo amiga de Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward, por tanto se hizo popular también. Todas las chicas querían ser Alice, Rosalie o ella, incluso comentaban que Edward y Ángela ya se habían acostado pero nadie estaba seguro de esa información.

La chica salió del salón, dándose cuenta de que era la hora de ir a su casa. Al llegar busco a su padre pero como de costumbre no estaba, el hecho de ser el sheriff de Forks consumía la mayoría de su tiempo del día, pero eso le gustaba, porque con Rene todo el tiempo eran preguntas, cuestionamientos, salidas y eso no iba con ella. Bella disfrutaba de la intimidad de su soledad y eso solo podía dársela su padre, es por eso que había decidido vivir con Charlie.

Fue a su habitación, tiro la mochila en su cama y fue a su guardarropa. Durante el trayecto de la escuela a su casa, se la pasó pensando en la fiesta a la cual la habían invitado, tenía ganas de ir pero a la vez no, ¿Qué haría ahí? ¿Con quién hablaría? ¿Cómo se vestiría? Lo único que tenía eran blusas y pantalones pero ningún vestido, en si no tenía nada de vestir como para una fiesta, porque nunca iba a ninguna… no sabía a ciencia a cierta porque quería ir a esta, no, si lo sabía, Edward Cullen estaría ahí, además la habían invitado sincera y amablemente.

Al final del día decidió no ir porque no tenía nada que ponerse y se había convencido de que era lo mejor, ella no pertenecía a la fiestas, solo iría a hacer el ridículo, hacerlo en la escuela era más que suficiente. Así que se fue a su laptop, entro a una de sus redes sociales y miro que tenía una solicitud de amistad y de alguien de forks, le pareció extraño, sus conocidos eran de otras partes de estados unidos o países, pero nadie de su ciudad ya que a ninguno del pueblo le interesaría tener de amiga a alguien como Bella. Entro a ver de quien se trataba y era ella… Ángela Weber, la había agregado y no solo eso sino que le mando un mensaje personal donde le recalcaba que fuera a la fiesta y que no le perdonaría sino iba, además de que ese sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Esto último hizo que se le remordiera la conciencia, este día era su cumpleaños y ella groseramente no la había felicitado, aunque no sabía que lo era.

Volvió a ver el mensaje y puedo ver con letras mayúsculas "EDWARD CONFIRMO SU ASISTENCIA", esto la hizo sonreír, acaso era tan obvia, si Ángela la había pillado, ¿Quién más sabia? Aunque si era sincera, no era nada del otro mundo, cualquier chica de la preparatoria quería andar con él. Mordió su labio inferior, en señal de nerviosismo. ¿Iría o no? Si se animaba a ir, ¿con quién estaría? Respiro profundamente.

- Voy a ir.-dijo convencida.

Se bañó, se alisto y se arregló lo más que pudo, no se maquillo porque estaba a favor de la belleza natural, además no le llamaba la atención y también era cierto que no tenía mucho maquillaje que digamos. Bajo y su padre acaba de llegar.

- ¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber al verla más arreglada de lo normal.

- Me invitaron a una fiesta.

- ¿Un chico?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no Charlie, fue una chica, es su cumpleaños.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ángela Weber. ¡Por dios Charlie!-exclamo. No soy ninguno de tus delincuentes para que me investigues de esta manera.

- Lo sé, pero quiero saber a dónde vas. Sabes que debes volver temprano ¿verdad?

- Si, antes de las 12:00 pm.

- Llevas el spray ¿cierto?

- Claro que si papa.- contesto con voz avergonzada.

Su padre la hacía llevar ese spray a todos lados, claro, como si alguien alguna vez quisiera hacerle algo, era más probable que ella lo violara y no al revés.

Tomo las llaves de la camioneta y se dirigió a la fiesta, al llegar ahí pudo darse cuenta de que Ángela en verdad tenía una buena posición, su casa era demasiado grande y ya había mucha gente, demasiada para su gusto. Se bajó y entro a la casa, no tardo mucho para que Ángela la divisará a la lejos.

- Isabella.-la llamo.

Ella volteo y sonrió tímidamente.

- Hola.

- ¡Viniste!-exclamo entusiasmada al momento en que la abrazaba, esto hizo que Bella se sorprendiera pero le correspondió torpemente.

Ese abrazo era observado por un chico a lo lejos, que miraba a Isabella con ojos de cazador, un cazador que ya había encontrado a su presa.

- Si, disculpa que no haya traído ningún regalo, no… no tuve tiempo.

- No te preocupes, el que hayas venido es un regalo.-sonrió.

- Gra… gracias.

- ¿Y no nos presentarás a tu amiga, Ángela?-pregunto el chico que la miraba durante el abrazo al momento que le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Claro James. Su nombre es Isabella Swan.

- Isabella ¿eh?-menciono dando otro sorbo a su bebida al momento en que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas.

- Mucha gusto, soy James.-sonrió sexymente.

- Tranquilo James, no te metas con ella ¿entendiste?-lo sentencio Ángela.

- Yo no he hecho nada.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Pero lo que no sabía Ángela es que esa orden había sido tomada como una provocación.

- James.-lo llamaron. Ven, te presentare una chicas.

- Me voy, espero que nos volvamos a ver Isabella.

Bella no supo porque pero aquella frase le dio escalofríos, James en verdad que si era intimidante.

- No te acerques a James Isabella, mucho menos borracho.-le aconsejo.

- Esta bien.-se limitó a decir.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme, es que soy la anfitriona pero siéntete como en tu casa ¿está bien?

- Claro.

Ángela se fue a recibir a sus demás invitados. Bella aprovecho para seguir conociendo la casa, aunque ella lo que en realidad quería era saber dónde estaba Edward Cullen, pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba en la casa porque vio su auto estacionado cuando llego pero ¿Dónde podría estar? Dio un paseo por toda la casa y nada, llego hasta donde estaba un gran ventanal que era más bien una puerta de cristal que daba a la piscina y ahí estaba él, rodeado de chicas, sonriendo tan encantadoramente, eso produjo un fuego muy dentro de ella, sabía lo que era, celos… esos mismos celos que sentía en la escuela, pero aquí eran porque él estaba ahí con esas chicas y no con ella.

Se quedó observando durante unos minutos, hasta que él se zafo de ellas y camino hacia una esquina, pensó en acercarse a él pero ¿Qué le diría? Lo más importante era ¿podría hablarle? ¿Podrían salirle palabras de su boca? Lo dudaba, ya que si con una sola mirada había causado eso en clase, ¿Qué torpeza haría si le hablará? Mientras ella tenía esa lucha interna, una chica llamada Tania se acercó a él, le dijo algo en el oído, el chico de cabello cobrizo sonrió, eso basto para que Tania descaradamente lo besara apasionadamente. Bella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, pero un enojo la embargo cuando se percató de que Edward le correspondió el beso, tomándola de la cintura y aprisionándola a la pared con su cuerpo. Pudo darse cuenta con la pasión que la besaba y ella le correspondía. Necesitaba respirar, aquella escena le estaba dando nauseas, jamás había visto a Edward besar a alguien así, es cierto que las chicas se le aventaban en la escuela pero él solo sonreía y las besaba en la frente, nunca en la boca… aquí era su territorio, territorio que era la primera vez que conocía y no le estaba gustando.

Como pudo y tratando de no desmayarse, se fue a uno de los jardines más solos que tenía la casa, quería irse, este ambiente no le gustaba, mejor dicho no le gustaba ver a Edward besando a otras chicas y menos de esa manera, menos con esa pasión y deseo con los cuales ella quería besarlo también. Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar que haría, lo mejor era que se fuera, la fiesta para ella ya había terminado, se dio la media vuelta y se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

- Ja… James me asustaste.

- Eso pretendía.-sonrió maliciosamente acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

De pronto recordó las palabras de Ángela _"No te acerques a James, mucho menos borracho"_ y esas palabras originaron en ella un miedo, un miedo hacia él.

- Creo… creo que es mejor ir con todos a la fiesta.-menciono lo más convincente que pudo sin dejar que James se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

Y comenzó a caminar pero el rubio se colocó frente a ella.

- No tan rápido Isabella.- comenzó. ¿Sabes? Eres muy linda.

El miedo de Bella se incrementó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante este comentario, así que trato de cambiar el tema.

- La fiesta esta genial ¿verdad?

James la miro sigilosamente y volvió a sonreír.

- Si pero está a punto de ponerse mejor.-soltó y comenzó a acercarse más a ella.

Ante esta conducta, Bella agarro su mochila buscando su spray, agradeció enormemente a su padre el que siempre se lo recordará y lo saco. El chico se carcajeo.

- ¿Qué crees que harás con eso Isabella?-pregunto y el aliento a licor penetro en la nariz de ella.

- Detente Ja… James, yo… yo no quiero… no quiero hacerte daño.

- Yo tampoco.-soltó de nuevo. Es más, sé que después de esta noche, seré inolvidable para ti.-dijo y la tomo de los brazos.

Bella se asustó y apretó el spray, pero solo una parte cayo en sus ojos, lo que provoco que James gritara de dolor.

- ¡Estúpida!-grito enojado.

La chica aprovecho esto para tratar de escapar pero James fue más rápido, la aventó contra el suelo y ella se golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra que adornaba ese jardín, esto hizo que la vista se le nublara debido al golpe, espacio que el rubio aprovecho para ponerse arriba de ella y someterla.

Bella estaba atontada quería gritar pero su cerebro no le ordenaba nada a su boca, solo escuchaba un eco dentro de su cabeza e instantáneamente unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras James comenzó a quitarle furiosamente la blusa, rompiendo sus botones y besando descontrolablemente su cuello. Ella quería luchar pero todavía no se reponía del golpe así que con la poca fuerza que tenía trataba de mover sus brazos pero él, sin ninguna dificultad, los sujetaba. Sintió el olor repugnante del alcohol y le horrorizo pensar que así sería su primera vez, violenta, brutal y asquerosamente, lo que provoco que comenzara a llorar.

- N… no… Ja… Ja… mes… por… favor…-le suplico notablemente desorientada. Por… por favor… detente… por… fa… favor... no lo… no lo hagas…- decía con un poco más fuerza.

- No te hagas la mojigata conmigo Isabella, sé que tú lo deseas al igual que yo.- le dijo mirándola lleno de deseo por ella.

- ¡Au… Auxilio! Alguien… ¡Ayúdeme por favor!-grito con un poco más de fuerza.

Pero el rubio tapo su boca, ella seguía luchando tratando de zafarse pero notablemente no podía. Cuando por fin quito la mano de su boca, pensó en volver a gritar pero ¿Quién podría oírla? Si ese lado del jardín estaba completamente solo, así que decidió por apelar a su conciencia, tal si le rogaba lo suficiente éste se detendría.

- No… Jame… s... de... detente... por favor…-suplicaba sollozando.

El llanto no la dejaba hablar pero se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco funcionaria, así que comenzó a gritar de nuevo, aunque en realidad no sabía qué hacer, estaba luchando con las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento pero parecía tan fácil para él someterla.

- ¡Au… Auxilio! ¡Por… por favor! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Alguien!

El rubio hizo caso omiso a sus gritos, ya le había rasgado la mayoría de la blusa y paso a su pantalón, porque sabía que era el momento, si dejaba pasar más tiempo alguien lo descubriría además de que ya se estaba tardando demasiado, así que comenzó a desabrocharse rápidamente también su pantalón para sacar su miembro e introducirlo dentro de ella, Bella al darse cuenta de esto se horrorizo más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-grito desesperadamente.

La chica se dio cuenta de que solo en unos segundos su virginidad seria arrebatada de la manera más cruel.

- ¡DETENTE JAMES! ¡DEJAME! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR!

Pero la esperanza de que alguien la ayudará fue debilitándose, aparte de escuchar a James jadeando al momento en que besaba su cuello y pecho podía escuchar a lo lejos la música, música que no dejaba que alguien la escuchara y viniera en su auxilio.

- ¡Alguien…-su voz se fue apagando. Ayúdeme… Ayu… de… me… por favor…

Y de repente sintió que la presión que ejercían en su cuerpo se liberó e instantáneamente se incorporó pero solo hasta la cintura y de forma mecánica abrazo sus pies a su cuerpo y oculto su rostro dentro de ellos, estaba temblando de terror.

- ¡¿Que no escuchaste que la sueltes?!-grito una voz masculina.

Debido al shock no podía diferenciar de quien se trataba, solo escuchaba gritos de dos hombres diferentes, sabía que uno era James pero y el otro ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era su salvador? Quería saber pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada por el miedo que recorría aún su cuerpo y hacia que éste temblara.

- No puedes dejarnos nada a los demás ¿verdad Cullen? ¿A ti que más te da si me acuesto con ella o no? También la quieres en tu cama ¡¿no es cierto?!-grito furioso el rubio.

- Si la quiero en mi cama o no a ti que te importa imbécil.-contesto enojado.

James se bufó.

- Claro que la quieres en tu cama Cullen, si somos iguales…

- No James, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, yo jamás he tenido que recurrir a esto para lograr acostarme con una mujer… jamás he sido tan poco hombre.-soltó.

- ¿Crees que es diferente lo que TÚ haces con ellas? Utilizarlas y luego desecharlas, cogértelas un rato y jamás volverles a hablar… eres tan despreciable como yo Cullen.

Edward apretó sus puños, sentía que ese comentario tenía algo de verdad, tal vez él y lo que iba a hacer James no eran cosas tan diferentes después de todo, pero no dejo que eso lo notara el rubio.

- Si crees que te voy a dejar ir después de esto, estas muy equivocado.

Bella se encontraba aún en el suelo, temblando y oculta entre sus piernas en señal de protección. De pronto sintió que alguien la toco por la espalda, esto provoco que se estremeciera de miedo debido a que no sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-pregunto preocupada una voz femenina.

La chica volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era Alice Cullen.

_- Esperen…-pensó Isabella. Si ella está aquí, quiere decir que…_

Y de forma automática volteo a ver hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de quién era el hombre que la había salvado, justo como hace 12 años, Edward Cullen estaba parado frente a ella, protegiéndola de su agresor…. Protegiéndola de James…

- Edward.-murmuró.

Aún y cuando sus palabras fueron casi inaudibles, éste alcanzo a escucharlas y volteo hacia atrás, conociendo por fin a la chica que había salvado del rubio, se giró hacia James, apretó más fuertemente sus puños y…

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!-bramo enojado y se aventó contra él, golpeándolo.

Continuará…...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Mi primer historia de Edward/Bella. Ojala y les haya gustado el capítulo, comentarios, mejoras y demás, favor de hacérmelas.

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


	2. Heridas Parte I

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 2: Heridas [Parte I]**

Edward se apartó del bullicio de las chicas, tanto ruido, no le agradaba mucho. Se acomodó en una esquina, lejos de cualquier persona, tratando de tener un poco de privacidad, la cual no tardó mucho en desaparecer.

Tania, una de las tantas mujeres que estaba tras el chico de cabello cobrizo, no demoro en aparecer frente a él, se acercó cual felina hacia su presa, él solo se dedicó a observarla, iba a comentar algo cuando ella se acercó a su oído y de manera sexy le susurro.

- Muérdeme León.

Ante comentario Edward no pudo más que sonreír, respuesta que la alentó a besarlo apasionadamente, provocando un fuego dentro del castaño, quien prontamente la tomo por la cintura y la aprisiono contra la pared con su cuerpo, impidiendo que se alejará. Esta era su manera de decir quien tenía el control, y definitivamente era él y no ella, Tania por supuesto que estaba encantada ante esta conducta. Se encontraba tan cerca de su cuerpo que pudo percibir una vibración que venía de su pantalón.

- ¿Tan pronto ya te encendiste corazón?-pregunto sin dejar su tono sexy de hace algunos momentos.

Edward solo sonrió, se metió la mano al pantalón y saco su celular, se dio cuenta de que quien le llamaba era Alice, le pareció extraño porque su hermana estaba en esa misma fiesta.

- ¿Quién es?-quiso saber sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

- Mi hermana.-contesto extrañado.

Pensó que probablemente no se acercó porque estaba con la chica de cabello rubio rojizo y por eso le llamaba. Iba a contestar cuando fue detenido.

- No contestes.-dijo melosamente. Mejor vamos a divertirnos a la recamara.

Se acercó para morder su oído pero el chico la detuvo al instante de manera tajante pero sin parecer grosero.

- Lo siento pero se trata de Alice, ella siempre está en primer lugar, incluso antes de mi placer. Si me disculpas.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, Tania se quedó mirando como desaparecía de su vista, en sus ojos había enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla y por su hermana? Ella no era una opción, sino siempre una elección.

- Idiota.-se limitó a decir. _Muchos chicos desearían estar en tu lugar.-pensó para sí misma._

Edward contesto ya lejos del ruido.

- Edward ¡hasta que me contestas!-comento aliviada su hermana.

- Hola Alice, ¿Qué pa…

- ¡Ven pronto por favor, ven al jardín B de la casa de Ángela!-exclamo alarmada por el teléfono.

- Alice ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso? Dime ¿Dónde estás?-quiso saber alarmado también.

- Edward…-trago saliva. Alguien esta problemas.

- ¿Qué? Pero…- no comprendía.

¿Su hermana estaba en problemas o de quien se trataba?

- ¿Qué? Alice… ¿estás en problemas? Dime ¡¿dónde estás?!-le ordeno.

- Estoy en el balcón, pero Edward no se trata de mí. Es una chica, esta con James y él…

Se detuvo, el chico de cabello cobrizo sabía que eso no era una buena señal.

- Él la está atacando Edward… quiere hacerle daño de la manera más cruel.-finalizó.

- ¿Esta Jasper contigo?-quiso saber.

- No, él salió con Emmett, no se ha donde fueron, ya lo estoy llamando pero no contesta. Edward, por favor, ve, ayúdala.-suplico.

- En el jardín B ¿cierto? Voy para allá, tu…

- Yo también.

- ¡No! Tú encárgate de localizar a Jasper y a Emmett.

- Pero Edward…

- Alice por favor, solo haz lo que te digo.

- Esta bien.

Edward corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se trató de imaginar quien sería esa pobre chica, pero mucho más como es que se le había ocurrido ir al jardín B, ese jardín siempre estaba solo, pensó que probablemente era la primera vez que asistía a la casa de Ángela.

Al llegar al lugar pudo verlo, James estaba sobre ella, agarrándole las muñecas, se podía notar que la chica no estaba para nada de acuerdo ya que sollozaba y luchaba lo más que podía. Pero lo que le enojo más es que el rubio, desesperadamente se estaba desabrochando el pantalón sin escuchar los gritos y suplicas de ella.

- ¡¿Que no escuchaste que la sueltes?!-gritó.

Y sin poder contenerse, lo quito con todas sus fuerzas, liberándola. El rubio alcanzo a equilibrarse con sus pies y no cayó al césped.

- No puedes dejarnos nada a los demás ¿verdad Cullen? ¿A ti que más te da si me acuesto con ella o no? También la quieres en tu cama ¡¿no es cierto?!-grito furioso el rubio ya erguido completamente.

- Si la quiero en mi cama o no a ti que te importa imbécil.-contesto enojado.

James se bufó.

- Claro que la quieres en tu cama Cullen, si somos iguales…

- No James, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, yo jamás he tenido que recurrir a esto para lograr acostarme con una mujer… jamás he sido tan poco hombre.-soltó.

- ¿Crees que es diferente lo que TÚ haces con ellas? Utilizarlas y luego desecharlas, cogértelas un rato y jamás volverles a hablar… eres tan despreciable como yo Cullen.

Edward apretó sus puños, sentía que ese comentario tenía algo de verdad, tal vez él y lo que iba a hacer James no eran cosas tan diferentes después de todo, pero no dejo que eso lo notara el rubio.

- Si crees que te voy a dejar ir después de esto, estas muy equivocado.

Se encontraba tan enojado por lo que acaba de presenciar que no escucho en que momento llego su hermana al lugar y fue en ayuda de la joven que había sido atacada por James, solo alcanzo a escuchar lo que le preguntaba.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Y después escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

- Edward.-murmuró.

Se trataba de ella, había dicho su nombre, aún y cuando fue demasiado débil, él la escucho y automáticamente se giró a verla, conociéndola por fin, así que no pudo más que apretar fuertemente sus puños, mucho más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!-bramo enojado y se aventó contra James, golpeándolo.

Éste se sobresaltó al ver al chico de cabello cobrizo irse en su contra debido a que no se esperaba esta conducta, era tan poco común en Edward que reaccionara de esta manera, pero eso no significaba que él no metería ni las manos, al contrario, deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, así que se limpió la sangre del labio inferior provocada por el golpe.

- Te voy a romper la cara niño bonito.-sonrió.

- Te estoy esperando imbécil.-soltó enojado el castaño.

Lo anterior fue una invitación para el rubio, quien, ni tarde ni perezoso se aventó contra él, golpeándolo en el rostro también, Edward trato de esquivarlo pero alcanzo a darle en el ojo.

- ¡Edward detente!-exclamo su hermana detrás de él.

- Hazle caso a tu hermanita Cullen, no vaya a lastimarte.-dijo haciendo una cara de preocupación y agrego... Por cierto amor.-volteo a ver a Bella. Esto se está poniendo mucho más interesante que lo de hace rato.-comento sin culpa alguna.

- ¡Déjala en paz!-exclamo.

Y sin previo aviso se aventó contra el cuerpo de James, derribándolo. Ya teniéndolo en el piso se agarró a golpearlo sin contemplación alguna, sentía tanta furia, tanto enojo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle y… a ¿ella? Que no se metía y no molestaba a nadie… que lo único que hacía era disfrutar de su soledad, sin dañar a los demás.

- ¡Edward basta!-exclamo Alice angustiada al lado de Isabella. ¡Detente! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Pero el chico de cabello cobrizo seguía golpeándolo, el rubio lo golpeaba también pero se podía notar quien iba ganando en la pelea.

Bella solo estaba ahí, mirando, atontada con toda aquella situación, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar pero el escuchar a Alice decir que Edward estaba a punto de matarlo la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Dile… dile que… dile que pare…. Que se detenga.-le susurro.

Ella quería gritar, golpear a James por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, incluso matarlo, pero se trataba de Edward… no podía permitir que él tuviera problemas a causa de ella y mucho menos que se convirtiera en un asesino por defenderla.

Alice la miro por un momento, ella estando de esta manera y todavía preocupándose por su hermano, pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se conocían de algún lado? ¿Acaso aquella chica era una antigua conquista de su hermano? ¿Por qué Edward estaba reaccionando de esta manera? Bella la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

- Por favor… dile… que se detenga.-volvió a susurrar.

La chica de cabello negro intenso no le quedó más remedio que dejar a Bella y tratar de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón.

- ¡Edward Basta! Déjalo por favor, ya es suficiente.

La joven seguía suplicando pero su hermano hacia caso omiso a cualquier estimulo externo.

- ¡EDWARD!-grito Alice.

Pero nada, era como si no existiera. Alice estaba al borde de los nervios, no sabía qué hacer, su hermano no paraba y temía que dañara tanto a James que después no hubiera marcha atrás.

- ¡EDWARD DETENTE!-gritaron fuertemente detrás de él.

De pronto el chico de cabello cobrizo se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de James, esa voz… no podría ser de ella ¿o sí? Para confirmarlo se giró y la vio, parada detrás de él, con su cabello revuelto, sus ojos rojos, su camisa rasgada, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas… totalmente desaliñada. Bella como instinto al sentir su mirada se cruzó de brazos y se volteo hacia otro lado lentamente. Edward, quien tenía sujetado a James del cuello de la camisa, lo soltó y este cayó con un golpe silencioso al suelo, estaba casi inconsciente debido a la golpiza que había recibido. Se puso de pie y se giró hacia su hermana.

- Alice, ayúdala por favor. Yo me encargare de que este imbécil pague por lo que hizo.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella, Isabella sintió que sus piernas temblaban, no sabía si por lo que acaba de suceder o si porque él, su primer amor, iba directo hacia ella, pudo percatarse que tenía una herida en el ojo y en los labios, lo cual le hizo recordar que debía de agradecerle pero Edward no le dio oportunidad de nada, ya que paso de largo a un lado de ella. Bella se quedó pasmada sin saber que decir, pensó que se acercaría para saber cómo estaba pero de nuevo se había equivocado.

Alice se acercó a ella. Se quedó observándola por un momento, en realidad no quería parecer insensible ante aquella situación o que algo que dijera o hiciera le provocara mucho más malestar del que ya estaba sufriendo, así que le pregunto lo que cualquier persona preguntaría en ese momento.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida?

Bella la miro, la chica de cabello negro intenso se sintió algo tonta por preguntarle semejantes estupideces… solo bastaba verla para saber que no estaba bien… NINGUNA persona cuerda estaría bien en un momento así.

- ¿Eh? No… yo… No…

Se detuvo al instante, debido a que sintió que algo cubría sus hombros, era un saco, el cual notablemente le quedaba algo grande, se giró y pudo verlo, Edward estaba detrás de ella, se lo había quitado para dárselo a ella, se quedó sin habla y mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

- Llévatela de aquí Alice, la policía no tarda en llegar.

_- ¿La policía?-pensó._ Charlie.-susurro.

- No te preocupes, tu padre no viene, me asegure de ello.-le dijo amablemente y sonrió de lado. Creo que es mejor que tú le cuentes lo sucedido. Alice llévala con papá para que la revise.

- Claro, vamos.

Alice la tomo por la cintura y los hombros para guiarla.

- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-quiso saber.

Bella iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

- Su nombre es Isabella, Isabella Swan.-respondió Edward sin voltear, ya que se encontraba mirando a James que aún estaba en el césped.

Bella se quedó pasmada mirando su espalda al igual que Alice, pero esta última estaba sorprendida, entonces estaba en lo correcto, si la conocía pero Isabella estaba mucho más sorprendida que la hermana del chico de cabello cobrizo ¿cómo era posible que él supiera su nombre? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él conocía su nombre? Pensaba que ni siquiera la hacía en el mundo pero ¿él la conocía? En verdad la conocía.

- Vamos Isabella.-le comento a Alice.

Pero no se movió, quería saber porque Edward conocía su nombre, tenía que preguntarle aunque ningún sonido salía de su boca, solo lo miraba, toda aquella intención fue desvanecida cuando él recibió una llamada y se alejó del lugar.

- Vamos cariño, necesitas que te revise un Doctor.-le volvió a decir.

Ya sin impedirlo se dejó guiar por Alice Cullen, quien la llevo hacia el estacionamiento.

- Mi… Mi camioneta.-dijo.

- Mañana vendremos por ella, no te preocupes.-le sonrió amablemente.

La subió a su porche y condujo hasta su casa. Al llegar, Bella se sorprendió, esta casa era mucho más grande y elegante que la de Ángela.

_- Entonces esta en su casa.-pensó ella._

Cuando paso por el jardín pudo ver varios autos, en realidad, ella sabía que todos los Cullen eran aficionados de ellos, solo bastaba ver el porche que traía Alice, el Jeep de Emmet y el Volvo de Edward, pero ahí había 2 más, probablemente pertenecían a los padres de estos, un Mercedes y un Aston Martin.

Era raro, ella había sido atacada y en lugar de estar mostrando su miedo, estaba prestando atención a todo aquello, tal vez era por su capacidad de negarse algunos eventos de su vida y con ello bloquear en ocasiones sus emociones para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de ellas. Bella pensaba que era mejor olvidar aquello que te hacía daño y solo aprender de las circunstancias.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando la puerta fue abierta rápidamente. Se trataba de Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward.

- ¡Oh cariño!-exclamo angustiada. Ven, pasa. Carlisle.-lo llamo. Edward nos avisó que venían.

Al conocer a la madre de su primer y único amor, entendió porque todos ellos eran tan guapos, en especial Edward, Esme en verdad que era hermosa, media aproximadamente 1.70, cabello color caramelo, su cara parecía un precioso corazón además de ser muy joven, desde su punto de vista, pero al ver a Carlisle con su altura de 1.90, cabello rubio, ojos azules, todo un actor de cine, confirmo todo aquello, ¿Cómo era posible que todos fueran tan perfectos? ¿Tan guapos? Y ¿ella? Solo una chica que no era bonita, sin chiste ni gracia.

- Hola.- la saludo amablemente con una ligera sonrisa.

_Pensó que si no fuera porque estaba enamorada de su hijo, Carlisle podría convertirse muy bien en su obsesión. _

Al acercarse a ella, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaron y juro que se había sonrojado pero espero que ni Esme, Alice y mucho menos Carlisle se hubieran dado cuenta de ello. Carlisle saco una lámpara de bolsillo, la prendió y la coloco en los ojos de Isabella.

- ¿Te duele algo?-pregunto.

- Solo… solo la cabeza.

Así que la examino, se dio cuenta de que traía una herida, no muy grave pero debía de curarla.

- Cariño ¿puedes traerme el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Esme Cullen asintió.

- Aparte de la cabeza, ¿sientes dolor en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?

- No.-contesto secamente.

- ¿Puedo?-pregunto refiriéndose al saco, ya que tenía que revisarla.

Bella asintió. Comenzó a quitárselo pero antes de finalizar hizo una mueca de dolor. Carlisle dirigió la mirada hacia sus brazos y muñecas. Le parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de cuan herida estaba.

Estiro su mano y delicadamente tomo una de sus muñecas, al hacerlo Isabella se percató de que tenía algunos hematomas pero ¿Cómo? Si James no la había golpeado en ningún momento, Carlisle pareció darse cuenta de ello.

- A veces…-comenzó. Cuando aplicas demasiada fuerza en algunas partes de tu cuerpo, esto es lo que sucede, no necesitas recibir un golpe.-finalizó.

En ese momento Esme llego a la sala, dándose cuenta de la situación.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ese hombre es un animal!-exclamo sin pensar.

- Mamá, por favor no asustes a Isabella más de lo que ya lo está.-la reprendió Alice.

Carlisle solo sonrió.

Durante los próximos minutos se dedicó a curar la herida de la cabeza de Bella y algunos rasguños que tenía en su cuello, producto del forcejeo con James.

- Alice, llévala a que se duche.

- Char… Mi padre debe de estar preocupado, será mejor… será mejor que me vaya, ya les cause demasiadas molestias.-dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes Linda.-comento Esme. Carlisle hablará con tu padre y le explicará lo sucedido.

- Así es. Yo hablare con él para que no se preocupe, lo mejor es que descanses, aquí tenemos muchas habitaciones y no es ningún problema que te quedes aquí.

- Pero…

- Ven Bella, yo te llevare a que te duches y a tu habitación.

La chica la miro sorprendida, jamás nadie, excepto sus padres, le decían Bella, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica tan pequeña en estatura lo adivinará? Sin oponer mucha resistencia la siguió, se preguntó dónde estaría Edward y un nerviosismo la embargo, rogaba que no le hubiera hecho nada al rubio, no porque le importara, sino porque no quería que él tuviera problemas por ella. Estaban a punto de entrar al cuarto cuando Alice comento.

- Este de enfrente es el cuarto de Edward.-sonrió.

Bella se le quedo mirando ¿Por qué le decía eso? Y mucho más sonriendo, ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de esa chica de cabello negro intenso? Qué tontería que pensara que su hermano y ella, estaban relacionados. Sin perder más tiempo, entraron al cuarto.

- Al fondo está el baño.-le dijo. Ya regreso, te traerá algo de mi ropa.

Alice salio. Por su parte Bella se dedicó a recorrer la recamara, en verdad era espaciosa y tenía una gran vista. Se acercó a la ventana, no sabía a ciencia a cierta qué horas eran pero sabía que era tarde, se preocupó por Charlie, esperaba que el Dr. Cullen no tardara tanto en hablarle y que supiera como decírselo, sinceramente agradeció el no tenerlo que hacerlo ella porque probablemente al recordar aquello se quebraría y eso lastimaría más a su padre, el verla sufrir.

De pronto algo llamo su atención, un coche iba llegando a la casa, se acercó para verlo bien pero no midió bien la distancia y se golpeó con el vidrio de la ventana, instantáneamente se llevó la mano a la frente. Ya con más cuidado, pudo ver que era el Volvo de Edward y lo confirmo cuando lo vio bajarse del auto. Se sintió aliviada al verlo, al menos estaba bien y ya había llegado.

- Aquí está la ropa.-escucho detrás de ella.

No supo en que momento Alice entro a la habitación, provocando que se sobresaltara.

- Lo siento.-se disculpó.

- Esta bien. Gracias.

- Te dejo para que te alistes.

Bella miro la ropa de Alice y giro su vista al baño. Al entrar, poco a poco fue quitándose su ropa desgarrada mientras con cada movimiento donde tocará accidentalmente sus muñecas o brazos, le causaba una mueca de dolor. Al estar desnuda, entro a la tina y se sumergió completamente dentro de ella, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero en el momento que cerró sus ojos vio la cara de James y esto hizo que rápidamente saliera del agua.

- Tranquila Bella.-se dijo. Él no te hizo nada, solo… solo lo intento pero no lo logro. Tranquila, no te volverá a hacer daño, no volverás a permitirlo.

Como pudo se lavó, trataba de no lastimarse pero en ocasiones era inútil, ¿Cómo podía no lastimarse si lo que más usaba era sus brazos para hacerlo? No supo cuando tiempo se quedó en la tina, pensando, convenciéndose que ya estaba a salvo, que James jamás le volvería a hacer daño pero sobre todo tratando de olvidar ese momento en que él estaba sobre ella, tocándola, besándola… en ese instante, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella podía ser fuerte frente a los demás porque era su mecanismo de defensa, pero estando sola ya no tenía que fingir que no había pasado nada, tal vez eso era lo mejor, aceptarlo y desecharlo.

Cuando por fin decidió salir, se puso la ropa que Alice le había dado, se digirió a la cama y se acostó, al igual que con el tiempo que paso en la tina, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, estaba tan cansada, adolorida, que lo único que quería era dormir.

Más tarde esa noche, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba y en señal de eso, sujetaba las sabanas de la cama, notablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y en su pesadilla estaba él, James… de nuevo sobre ella, tratando de arrebatarle eso tan preciado que tenía, su inocencia… y de la manera más cruel y brutal de la cual se puede quitar. Ella luchaba justo como hace algunas horas, pero él la sometía de nuevo, carcajeándose, burlándose de ella… jadeando cuan animal en celo e introduciendo su miembro en ella… ese acto, hizo que Isabella gritará de miedo, su virginidad había sido arrebatada y por un animal como James… no supo en que momento su sueño paso a la realidad…

Isabella manoteaba y gritaba llena de terror mientras lloraba sin control.

- ¡NO! ¡DEJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES! Por favor, no me hagas daño.-suplicaba sollozando. Suéltame James, déjame, déjame por favor…

Durante el sueño sintió que unas manos cálidas la sujetaban con delicadeza, era como si quisieran detenerla pero no percibía que le pertenecieran a James, eran de alguien más, pero Bella aún seguía luchando, era cierto que con menos intensidad, pero seguía luchando, cuando de pronto, sintió que esas mismas manos ya no estaban en sus muñecas sino alrededor de sus hombros, tocando su espalda, prontamente el miedo desapareció, sintiendo alivio y tranquilidad y a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien hacia un sonido parecido a cuando arrullas a un niño, y esa oscuridad fue convirtiéndose en luz.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, ella se encontraba sollozando con menor intensidad pero lo que le pareció extraño fue que siguió sintiendo esos brazos a su alrededor, que la sujetaban fuertemente en señal de protección… esos brazos protectores pertenecían a un cuerpo con un olor muy pelicular y que ella reconocía perfectamente, porque en la clase, en la biblioteca y en cualquier lugar que él estuviera podía percibirlo, ese hermoso y adictivo aroma que solo le pertenecía a él… a Edward Cullen, quien le susurraba algo al oído, el cual agudizo para escuchar lo que le decía.

- Tranquila Isabella, estoy aquí. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño. Tranquila, aquí estoy.

Bella trago saliva al escuchar todo aquello, Edward Cullen la estaba abrazando y no solo eso, le estaba diciendo que él estaba ahí, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso solo había soñado despertarse cuando lo único que hizo fue pasar a un segundo sueño? Todo aquello le parecía una irrealidad, pero si era un sueño no quería despertar, quería permanecer así, en sus brazos, sintiendo esta protección y calidez que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, pero de pronto algo más atrajo su atención y la volvió a la realidad.

- Jamás dejare que nadie más te haga daño, porque yo te protegeré ¿entendiste? Yo… te protegeré.

Ella casi por inercia se separó, pensó que había imaginado todo aquello y se encontró con el rostro de Edward, aún y cuando estaba oscuro, la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, le dio la suficiente luminosidad para verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y un recuerdo auditivo apareció en los oídos de Bella.

_- Espero que no vuelvas a molestarla.-comenzó a decirle a Lucca. Ella es mi amiga, yo la defenderé ¿entendiste?_

Sin saber en qué momento, ella desvió su mirada al recordar esto, pero Edward se encargó de regresarla cuando inesperadamente poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella y limpio dulcemente las lágrimas de ésta.

Continuara…

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****Suu Cullen****]**

**[****Veronica]**

**[****rosy canul]**

**[****Emma]**

**[****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****]**

**[****Crepusculo-Total****]**

**[****Pretty Lady]**

**[****Dismiss]**

**[**** .944****]**

**[****belen]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Me da mucho gusto la aceptación que está teniendo la historia ojala y siga así hasta el final ^_^ Tuve que dividir este capitulo porque estaba quedando muy largo… tratare de subir la segunda parte lo más pronto que pueda ¿vale? :D

Díganme ¿qué les pareció? ¿Tomatazos? :S jajajaja xD cualquier mejora a la historia es bienvenida!

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


	3. Heridas Parte II

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 3: Heridas [Parte II]**

- Jamás dejare que nadie más te haga daño, porque yo te protegeré ¿entendiste? Yo… te protegeré.

Ella casi por inercia se separó, pensó que había imaginado todo aquello y se encontró con el rostro de Edward, aún y cuando estaba oscuro, la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, le dio la suficiente luminosidad para verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y un recuerdo auditivo apareció en los oídos de Bella.

_- Espero que no vuelvas a molestarla.-comenzó a decirle a Lucca. Ella es mi amiga, yo la defenderé ¿entendiste?_

Sin saber en qué momento, ella desvió su mirada al recordar esto, pero Edward se encargó de regresarla cuando inesperadamente poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella y limpio dulcemente las lágrimas de ésta.

Bella lo miraba sin comprender ¿Por qué hacia todo aquello? ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta dulzura y cariño, cuando apenas la conocía? O… ¿será que se acuerda de ella?

- _Tal vez… solo tal vez… él se acuerda de mí.-pensó ella._

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente, dejando entrar a una Alice muy asustada debido a los gritos de Isabella.

- ¡Bella ¿esta bi…

Se detuvo al instante al ver a su hermano sentado en la cama, con una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la chica que acababa de salvar horas antes y no solo eso, sino que estaba sin camisa, cosa que Bella no se había dado cuenta. Edward al ver a su hermana entrar, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella, fue ahí cuando Isabella se percató de cómo había entrado el chico de cabello cobrizo a su cuarto, estaba completamente en ropa interior, solo unos bóxer adornaban su escultural cuerpo.

Bella instantáneamente se volteo sonrojada hacia otro lado, debido a que sintió un fuego que provenía muy dentro de ella… lo conocía bien… la sensación que Edward le provocaba y que no quería que ninguna de las personas que estaban en ese lugar supiera que se escondía tras ese rostro de niña buena que tenía.

- Edward Cullen ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así al cuarto de Bella?! ¡¿Acaso estas enfermo?! ¡¿No puedes controlarte?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-pregunto indignada su hermana.

El castaño solo esbozo una sonrisa, en parte fue por los comentarios fuera de lugar de su hermana pero principalmente por la conducta tímida de Bella, quien al verlo así, inmediatamente se volteo hacia otro lado, cualquier otra chica en su lugar, se hubiera quedado viéndolo, disfrutando de él, pero ella no, eso le causo curiosidad, tal vez ella era inmune a él.

- Estaba gritando ¿Qué querías que hiciera Alice?-quiso saber.

- No lo sé Edward, otra cosa pero ¡¿venirte así?!-exclamo señalándolo. Y después de lo que le acaba de pasar, en serio Edward, tienes la sensibilidad de un repollo.

El chico volteo a verla sin comprender, su hermana a veces podía ser demasiado exagerada pero escuchar tales incoherencias, tal vez ya era momento de irse.

- Esta bien… creo que necesitas dormir hermanita.-se acercó a ella y remolineo su cabello. Buenas Noches.-dijo

Giro su vista hacia donde estaba Isabella, quien todavía no volteaba y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Alice demasiado indignada.

- Perdónalo Bella, cree que todas las mujeres del mundo quieren verlo así.-comento.

_- Esta en lo correcto.-pensó ella. _Esta… está bien.-mintió.

¡Claro que no estaba bien! A pesar de lo que había pasado esa noche, ese hombre tenía tanto efecto en ella que podía olvidarse de cualquier cosa y verlo así… en realidad ese hombre si era ¡UN DIOS!... Lo acababa de confirmar.

- ¿En qué piensas Bella?-pregunto.

- Eh… yo en… en nada.-finalizo.

- Creo que le das muchos rodeos a las cosas Bella. Solo di lo que piensas, sin temor.-le sonrió.

**- **Tratare.-dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

- Bella.-la llamo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

- ¿Qué tan indiscreta?-quiso saber.

- Nada malo… bueno, espero.-rio.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Mi hermano y tu… ya sabes… fueron pareja o algo así?

Si en ese momento Isabella hubiera estado bebiendo algún líquido, este hubiera ido a parar directamente hacia el rostro de Alice, afortunadamente solo hizo la expresión.

- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, solo…-se detuvo. Solo… mírame.-susurro bajando su cabeza.

- Creo Bella…-comenzó la chica de cabello negro. Que te estas subestimando, eres muy linda, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo?

- Claro que no.-contesto. Tu hermano jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, ni… ni siquiera para pasar el rato.

- Bella…-la agarro del rostro y lo levanto. No te sientes hermosa porque siempre te escondes, eres tímida, es todo, pero con la ropa correcta puedes ser tan rompecorazones como mi hermano.

Esto último hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa a Isabella, ya que le pareció gracioso.

- ¿Por qué… porque me preguntas si tuve algo que ver con tu hermano?-quiso saber intrigada.

- Primeramente por lo que acabo de ver hace unos segundos.

Al decir esto sonrió pícaramente pero después su rostro se tornó serio.

- Y también por la forma como te defendió de James, él… estaba como poseído… no se cómo explicarlo, jamás lo había visto así, es como si te conociera.-volteo a mirarla. Sentí como si me estuviera defendiendo a mi… es decir, de la misma forma que siempre se porta conmigo, sobreprotector… no se, tal vez lo estoy imaginando.

Isabella lo medito por un momento, durante unos segundos en aquella pelea le pareció sentir lo mismo, es por eso que pensó que se acordaba de ella pero no, solo la estaba defendiendo.

- Entonces, ¿no lo conoces para nada?

- Si… bueno, tomamos una clase juntos. Debe de conocerme de ahí.-mintió.

- Bueno… siento que me estas ocultando algo Bella, pero me lo contaras cuando tengas la suficiente confianza.-sonrió. Te dejo descansar, tengo entendido que tu papa vendrá en unas horas por ti.

Eso hizo recordarlo.

_- Charlie.-pensó._

Alice salió de la habitación dejando a Isabella muy preocupada, principalmente por su padre, sabía que si el Dr. Cullen le había dicho, él no había descansado ni por un minuto. Se sintió mal por quedarse en casa de Edward pero, en el fondo, al que menos quería enfrentar con todo esto, era a su padre.

No tardó mucho en amanecer, Alice entro al cuarto de Bella a darle un cambio de ropa, Bella ya estaba despierta, en sí, no había dormido desde que se despertó con esa pesadilla, una de las razones, fue porque el solo pensar en su padre no la había dejado dormirse y también porque sentía que si lo hacía soñaría con él… y era lo que menos quería.

Se ducho, la chica de cabello negro la ayudo a alistarse debido a que aún le dolían los hematomas y le comento que su padre ya la estaba esperando en la biblioteca.

Al salir de la habitación respiro hondo, cuando estaba por terminar, la puerta de enfrente se abrió, dejando ver una silueta muy conocida por ella.

- Buenos días.-la saludo Edward con una media sonrisa debido a que la había visto con sus mejillas infladas por el aire que emanaba de ella.

- Buenos días.-contesto apenada.

De pronto recordó el abrazo, sus palabras, el chico de cabello cobrizo sin camisa y totalmente en bóxer, provocando que se ruborizara y mordiera su labio inferior. Edward se percató de ello y sonrió.

- Vas a encontrarte con tu padre ¿no es cierto?

Isabella asintió.

- ¿Mi padre le dijo?

- Eso creo.-contesto sin mirarlo.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Agradeció enormemente el escuchar una puerta abrirse, pensó que se trataba de Alice pero se equivocó.

- Edward trayendo a tus amigas a la casa, de verdad que has cruzado la línea.-comento su hermano sonriendo.

- Es amiga de Alice, Emmett.-contesto arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento.- se disculpó. Es que conociendo a mi hermanito, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen.

El hombre musculoso extendió su mano.

- Isabella Swan.-se presentó también, estrechándola.

Pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad era fuerte, la apretó no lo suficiente como para causarle algún dolor pero si como confirmando porque tenía esos músculos. En realidad, jamás le había puesto mucha atención al hermano de Edward, en verdad era guapo, con razón varias chicas andaban detrás de él, pero Emmett solo tenía ojos para Rosalie, siempre que podía contaba que fue amor a primera vista.

- ¿Isabella?-pregunto extrañado Emmett.

Volteo su rostro hacia arriba, como pensando o tratando de recordar algo.

- Creo que escuchado tu nombre en algún lado pero no lo recuerdo.

- Debe de ser en la clase de español. La tomamos juntos.

- Entonces estas en la preparatoria de Forks ¿eh? Creo que si es ahí donde lo he escuchado… en fin, mucho gusto Isabella. Perdona que haya hecho ese comentario pero eres muy linda y Edward no pierde el tiempo.-comento sin pensar.

- Creo… que ya es hora de irnos Emmett.-se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Te dejamos para que vayas a tu encuentro. Hasta luego Isabella.-se despidió el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo decir su nombre, volteo a verlo pero él comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con su hermano mientras reían y se aventaban como niños pequeños.

- Bella ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-pregunto Alice detrás de ella provocando que se asustara.

- Yo… no sé dónde esta biblioteca.-contesto.

Sin perder tiempo la condujo hasta el lugar, al abrir la puerta su padre estaba ahí, al voltear a verlo, lo confirmo, tenía ojeras, se veía cansado, como ella esperaba su padre no había dormido durante la noche.

- Papa yo…

Pero sin decir nada Charlie se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

- Lo siento Bella, debí de haber estado ahí.-le susurro en el oído. Perdóname.

Bella le correspondió el abrazo, eso le encantaba de su padre, no hacía preguntas, no cuestionaba, pero te hacía sentir que estaba ahí, que siempre lo estaría.

Se separaron, al entrar y ver a su padre, Isabella no se percató de que ahí estaba Carlisle y Esme Cullen también, quienes miraban aquella escena, enternecidos. Alice decidió no entrar debido a que sintió que era muy íntimo, en el cual ella no era requerida.

- Muchas Gracias Dr., Sra. Cullen. No sé cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho por Bella.-dijo dándoles la mano.

- No te preocupes Charlie, hoy por ti mañana por nosotros.

- Tenemos que irnos Bella, quedan muchos asuntos por atender.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.-comento sinceramente.

- De nada nena.-respondió Esme, dándole un abrazo. Se fuerte.

Bella asintió.

Abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca, que daba directamente a la sala y estaba Alice Cullen sentada, esperando. Al verlos se levantó y camino hacia ellos.

- Cuídate mucho Bella.-dijo abrazándola. Ya somos amigas ¿verdad?-pregunto entusiasmada.

- Si.-respondió tímidamente.

- Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

- Hasta el lunes.

Y comenzó a buscar a alguien en la casa, si, su vista trataba de encontrar a Edward Cullen pero no tuvo éxito, probablemente ya se había ido con Emmett.

Salió de la casa de los Cullen, su padre y ella se dirigieron a su casa, durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Bella no pregunto nada acerca de James, ya que ni siquiera le interesaba saber de él, solo esperaba que si estaba en la cárcel, se quedara por muchos años ahí, no quería volver a verlo en su vida… James formaba parte de una etapa de su vida que quería olvidar para siempre.

* * *

El sábado y domingo fueron eternos para Isabella, al menos estar en la escuela le haría olvidarse por un momento de esa noche, trataba de dormir pero le daba miedo volver a soñar con él así que solo dormitaba, su padre le comento que sería bueno hablar con alguien acerca de lo sucedido, alguien que fuera un experto, es por eso que durante la semana asistiría a una terapia, esto solo lo iba a hacer para tranquilizar a su padre y hacerlo sentir más tranquilo pero no le entusiasmaba mucho ir a contarle lo sucedido a un extraño, en sí, no sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba acostumbrada a resérvalo todo para ella.

Por su parte Charlie estuvo la mayor parte de esos días en la comisaria, su hija sabía muy bien porque, estaba arreglando su situación debido a que los padres de James querían sacarlo de la cárcel, pero debido a lo grave de la falta no alcanzaba fianza. El padre de Bella trataba por todos los medios el que su hija no tuviera que ir a declarar porque la haría revivir todo aquello y era lo que menos quería, incluso podía soportar el hecho de tener que escucharla describir ese momento… pero no podría soportar oír y ver su sufrimiento. La familia Cullen ayudaba por su parte también, contrataron al mejor abogado de Port Angeles para que Bella no tuviera que testificar, que con los testigos, Edward y Alice, fueran más que suficiente.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba quién era la chica que James había atacado, la información se había manejado tan confidencialmente, nadie a excepción de Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward sabían, incluso ni los padres de James tenían el conocimiento de quien se trataba, querían saber porque desean persuadirla para que levantara la denuncia en contra de su hijo y éste pudiera salir. Una de las ocasiones en que la madre de James cuestiono a Edward acerca de la golpiza que le había dado a su hijo, este no pudo aguantarse y le contesto.

- Su hijo estuvo a punto de violar a una inocente, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¡¿Qué le diera un abrazo?! ¡Por favor señora! -soltó furioso.

Su padre trato de calmarlo y lo alejo de la madre del rubio.

Pero lo que no sabían los Cullen y Charlie Swan es que había otra persona que quería saber de quien se trataba porque quería venganza, quería saber quién era la mujer que se había atrevido a meter al amor de su vida a la cárcel.

- ¿Tienes ya lo que te pedí?-pregunto una mujer por teléfono.

- Así es, su nombre es Isabella Swan, es la hija del sheriff de Forks.

- ¡Maldita Perra!-exclamo furiosa. Pero no sabes lo que te espera.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerle?-pregunto otra voz detrás de ella.

- Algo que jamás olvidara.-sonrió diabólicamente.

* * *

El lunes Isabella se levantó temprano, se alisto, se puso una blusa de manga larga y un pantalón, la blusa ya que no quería que nadie viera sus moretones porque sabrían lo que paso, esto sin tomar en cuenta si ya conocían que James la había atacado, pero como no estaba segura, prefirió de esta manera. Desayuno en silencio al lado de su padre, esto no le pareció extraño ya que eso era completamente normal, solo le pregunto acerca de cómo se sentía pero nada más.

Al llegar a la escuela, sintió temor de pensar que ya todo el mundo sabía pero no, todo era como un día normal, eso la tranquilizo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que durante las clases y cambios de salón alcanzo a escuchar comentarios acerca del incidente.

- ¿Sabes quién fue la chica a la que James ataco?-pregunto una estudiante curiosa.

- No lo sé, pero debe de ser una mosca muerta, mira que despreciar a semejante hombre.-contesto la otra.

- Si, debe de ser una virgencita que no sabe de la vi…

De pronto sintió unas manos alrededor de sus oídos que lograron que no escuchara el final, además de hacer que se sobresaltara y volteara hacia atrás, encontrándose con él, con el amor de su vida.

- No las escuches.-comento Edward. No saben de lo que hablan.

Bella solo se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir, no se esperaba tal acontecimiento, el chico de cabello cobrizo sí que la estaba sorprendiendo de la forma que menos esperaba.

- Son solo chicas que creen saber de la vida pero en realidad no saben nada.-sonrió amablemente.

De pronto Bella recordó que no le había dado las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

- Edward.-este volteo a verla. Gracias.-pronuncio nerviosamente. Gracias por salvarme ese día.

- A quien le debes de agradecer es a Alice, ella fue quien se percató del ataque y me aviso.

Isabella se quedó pensando, ¡Claro! Y su pregunta obtuvo respuesta, es por eso que había llegado… si ella lo vio con Tania y se miraba que iban a seguir en otro lugar así que ¿Cómo es que la había salvado?

_- Alice.-pensó. Muchas Gracias._

Y sonrió. El castaño la miro y sonrió también.

- Vamos, tenemos clase.

Y el comentario de Alice retumbo en su mente _"Por la forma como te defendió de James, él… estaba como poseído… no sé cómo explicarlo, jamás lo había visto así, es como si te conociera.-volteo a mirarla. Sentí como si me estuviera defendiendo a mi… es decir, de la misma forma que siempre se porta conmigo, sobreprotector… no se, tal vez lo estoy imaginando", _este recuerdo hizo que se no se moviera. Edward volteo a verla extrañado.

- ¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo?-quiso saber.

Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

- Claro Isabella.

Le encantaba escucharlo decir su nombre.

- ¿Tú… me conoces de algún lado?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quiso saber.

- Es que Alice me dijo que… que jamás te había visto compórtate de la manera en que lo hiciste ese día y yo… quisiera saber si tú me conoces de algún lado que yo no sepa.-soltó rápidamente.

- Claro que te conozco.-respondió.

Bella volteo a verlo sorprendida, tal vez, solo tal vez si se acordaba de ella.

- Tomamos una clase juntos. Siempre estas callada pero haces buenos ensayos, me sorprendí cuando la maestra te pregunto acerca de lo que estábamos hablando y no pudiste contestar.-confeso.

_- Claro, la clase que tomamos juntos.-pensó ella. _

De nuevo se había vuelto a equivocar.

- Entonces contestada tu pregunta, ¿nos vamos?

Pero ella de nuevo no se movió. Edward volteo extrañado.

- ¿Quieres saber algo más?-pregunto.

- ¿No crees que el hecho de que entremos juntos a la clase pueda generarte mala fama?

El chico de cabello cobrizo rio.

- Creo que la que debe de estar preocupada por la mala fama es usted Srita. Swan, mira que entrando con un casanova.-comento sexymente.

Esto provocó una sonrisa en ella.

- Pero creo que tienes razón.-agrego. Sera mejor que entremos por separado ya que pueden comenzar a sospechar, saben que yo fui quien salvo a la chica de James y si nos ven juntos, pueden enlazar las piezas. Entra, yo te veré después.

Esta vez la chica le hizo caso, se dirigió a la clase de literatura, no pasó mucho tiempo en cuanto se sentó y lo vio entrar, tan sexy y hermosamente como siempre, coloco sus libros en el mesabancos, una chica le hablo, volteo a verla y le sonrió, justo como le había sonreído a ella hace algunos momentos, provocando que unos celos la embargaran ¿Por qué no simplemente podía pasar desapercibido como ella?

_- Eso es imposible… él es Edward Cullen.-se contestó._

Sin pensarlo apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior, sabía que esto no estaba bien porque Edward jamás se fijaría en ella pero después de que la defendió, la abrazo y le dijo que la iba a proteger, una voz dentro de ella se sentía dueña de él y no podía evitar sentir celos de cualquier chica que le hablara, porque cualquiera de esas mujeres podría tener lo que ella no podía… a Edward Cullen.

Pero sin que Isabella lo viera venir, el chico de cabello cobrizo rio con Jessica y antes de retornar su mirada hacia el frente giro su vista hacia ella y se volteó.

_- Espera.-pensó Bella. ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué volteo a verme? _

Jamás lo había hecho, bueno al menos no que ella supiera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En estos días Edward la estaba sorprendiendo demasiado.

Se quedó observándolo durante toda la clase pero ya no volteo a verla. Sonó el timbre, Isabella se quedó hasta que todos salieran, siempre lo hacía, pasaron unos minutos y levanto la cabeza, el salón estaba completamente solo, agarro sus cuadernos, cruzo la puerta, salió al pasillo y el cabello tapo una parte de su rostro.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar murmullos mientras pasaba, le pareció extraño ya que era la primera vez que sucedía, levanto un poco la mirada y se percató de que no era su imaginación, se dio cuenta de que un par de chicas la miraban y señalaban, traían un papel en sus manos, eso no le dio mucha confianza así que camino un poco más rápido pero los bullicios se escuchaban más fuerte.

- Es ella.-alcanzo a escuchar.

- La chica que ataco James.-dijo otra chica más adelante.

Isabella se aterro, ¿Cómo era posible que lo supieran? ¿Quién les había dicho? ¿Quién la había descubierto? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué había en ese papel que traían la mayoría de las personas? Vio la salida, era su oportunidad, tenía que salir, no sabía cómo manejar aquella situación pero antes de lograr su objetivo, una manta se postro ante sus ojos.

Solo la miro durante unos segundos debido a que alguien tapo su vista y la giro hacia el otro lado, era él… Edward, quien la pego a su pecho, tratando de ocultarle esa imagen, pero lo que él no sabía es que esos segundos fueron suficientes para que esa manta se grabara en su mente provocando que su mundo se desequilibrara de nuevo y que el piso se moviera, estaba estupefacta, no entendía como alguien podía hacer eso… jugar con lo que paso… con esa pesadilla que vivió.

Casi por inercia levanto su mirada y se encontró con la barbilla del chico de cabello cobrizo, este se separó y pudo ver que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Sin perder tiempo se giró hacia el otro lado, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos, incluyendo la de su hermano Emmett, quien no entendían porque Edward estaba llendo por el pasillo, agarrando la mano de Isabella y metiéndola a un salón vacío.

- Quédate aquí.-le ordeno enojado. No salgas para nada ¿entendiste?

Pero Bella solo se quedo mirando hacia la nada, lo único que su cuerpo hacía era emanar lágrimas que salían a través de sus ojos.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño regreso al lugar, estaba demasiado furioso, no entendía que ganaban haciendo esto, mostrando esta foto. Al llegar miro que Emmett traía en sus manos uno de los volantes sin entender que estaba pasando. Cuando se posó frente a él, golpeo el papel de las manos de su hermano, éste, lo miro extrañado sin comprender.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo.-le ordeno.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Edward que pasa?

- Emmett por favor.

Y los 2 se metieron a otro salón.

- Necesito que averigües quien hizo eso.-señalo hacia afuera.

Su hermano comprendió al instante a que se refería.

- Es realmente desagradable Edward y sé que es amiga de Alice… pero ¿Por qué te involucras?-pregunto Emmett.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-quiso saber.

El tono de su voz no había cambiado en nada, estaba furioso, si alguien se le atravesaba lo mataría ahí mismo.

- Sabes que si pero Edward pero… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas?

- No lo sé Emmett, pero ya pensare en algo. Tu solo averíguame quien fue el estúpido que lo hizo y yo me encargare de lo demás.

- Edward… espera… solo… quiero entender que está pasando… ¿Por qué te estas comportando de esta manera? Es que… tú no eres así.-finalizo.

- Solo averíguame lo que te pedí por favor.

Estaba a punto de salir del salón.

- Edward ¿Acaso te gusta esa chica?-soltó su hermano.

El chico de cabello cobrizo se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

- Aquí no es importante si me gusta o no.-respondió. ¡¿Viste esa foto Emmett?!-y señalo de nuevo hacia afuera. Eso que hicieron, se merece un castigo.

- Si la vi Edward… pero tu comportamiento, yo… yo jamás te había visto así… tan enojado… tan furioso.

El castaño hizo caso omiso, se giró y su hermano lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿No me vas a responder?-lo cuestiono. Te estoy preguntando si te gusta esa chica.

- Isabella es muy linda, puede gustarle a cualquiera.

Estaba a punto de pasar de largo al lado Emmett, cuando éste, lo agarró del brazo.

- No Edward, me refiero a… ¿si ella te gusta de verdad?

CONTINUARA...

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****]**

**[****ElizabethCullenH]**

**[****LauraGarcia****]**

**[genesisbautistaparedes****]**

**[****rosy canul]**

**[****Suu Cullen****]**

**[****Haf]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

¿Qué les pareció? Como he dicho desde el principio de esta historia, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida! :D

¿El próximo capítulo? Lo más pronto posible! Trato de hacerlo cada semana para no tenerlas esperando tanto y le pierdan la pista a la historia :D

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo**

- ¿No me vas a responder?-lo cuestiono. Te estoy preguntando si esa chica te gusta.

- Isabella es muy linda, puede gustarle a cualquiera.

Estaba a punto de pasar de largo al lado Emmett, cuando este lo agarró del brazo.

- No Edward, me refiero a… ¿si ella te gusta de verdad?

Edward lo miro enojado y se zafo de la mano de su hermano. ¿Acaso era tiempo para preguntar eso? ¿Qué habría de diferente el que le dijera que si o que no? ¿Influiría acaso en que se apurara en encontrar al culpable? Dudo de la respuesta de la última pregunta.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver si me gusta Isabella o no.-contesto sinceramente. Lo único que quiero es que me ayudes a encontrar al IDIOTA que hizo esto… no te estoy pidiendo que seas el testigo de mi boda.

- Entiéndeme Edward, yo jamás te había visto así por una chica, me hace pensar que Isabella te gusta y no te culpo, es muy linda pero…

- Pero ¿Qué?...

Su hermano en lugar de tranquilizarlo, solo estaba provocando que se enojara cada vez más.

- Seamos sinceros, tú solo andas con las chicas por una noche y… Isabella, aparte de ser amiga de Alice, se nota que es una buena chica, no es como las que tú estás acostumbrado a tratar…

- Al grano Emmett.- lo interrumpió.

- El haberla defendido de James y hacer esto.-dijo refriéndose a lo sucedido. ¿No crees que ella ya no te ve igual? Eres su héroe Edward y eso puede hacerle pensar cosas que no son… y si tú solo la quieres para una noche, no me parece que sea lo correcto.

- Es decir, ¿Qué te estas preocupando por ella en lugar de por tu hermano? ¿Por una extraña? ¿Tan patán crees que soy?-quiso saber sin dejar su tono.

Se sintió un poco mal por llamarla extraña pero Emmett no lo estaba tranquilizando para nada.

- Es la amiga de Alice Edward.

- Si lo que quieres oír es que no me gusta, está bien, no me gusta… ¿ahora vas a ayudarme o no?

- No es lo que…

- ¿Me… vas a ayudar… o no?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

Estaba a punto de agarrar a golpes a su hermano.

- Sabes que si.-suspiro.

- Gracias. A la próxima mejor iré con Jasper, él hace menos preguntas.

Dicho esto camino hacia la puerta.

- Edward…

Pero esté no le hizo caso, por tanto, no le quedo nada más que seguirlo. Cuando salieron hacia el pasillo, Edward comenzó a escuchar los mismos murmullos de hace algunos momentos, esos que vinieron antes de comenzar a ver los volantes de la foto de Bella, así que aquello no le dio mucha confianza, por tanto, comenzó a caminar más rápido en busca de Isabella, pero la multitud no lo dejaba pasar muy bien, Emmett lo seguía no muy atrás de él. Estaba a punto de llegar al salón donde la había dejado hace unos minutos, pero justo antes de llegar pudo divisar una silueta delgada parada frente a la imagen de Bella en la pancarta, lo que provoco que se detuviera sin pensar.

Isabella se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo, apretando sus puños del enojo, frustración e indignación por esa foto que estaba casi a la salida de la preparatoria de Forks, la cual mostraba su rostro en un cuerpo desnudo, que notablemente no era de ella, aquel cuerpo tenia las piernas abiertas y un circulo negro que tapaba su parte intima, en su rostro tenia pegada una boca abierta y de ella salía una nube que decía en letra mayúscula: "COGEME POR FAVOR JAMES, SOY TU PERRA. ATTE LA VIRGEN DE ISABELLA SWAN". No sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para estar ahí, pero cuando Edward la dejo sola en aquel salón, una ira se apodero de su ser, se sentía indignada, humillada, violada sin ser tocada… sabía que este momento iba a llegar pero jamás pensó que de esta manera, con esa foto tan grotesca que solo hacia burlarse de ella y de lo que le paso, así que sin pensarlo salió del salón para enfrentarlos a todos, no siempre estaría Edward para defenderla, además de que no podía depender siempre de él… él algún día se iría y ¿Qué haría ella? Si dependía de él seguiría siendo la misma cobarde de siempre y cuando él finalmente se vaya su vida quedaría tan destrozada que no sabría a ciencia cierta si podría sobrevivir sin su ayuda, sin su protección… es por eso que se armó de valor y no lo pensó demasiado, si lo hacía no haría nada, además ¿Qué mejor terapia que esta? Hacer catarsis delante de toda la escuela.

Algunos de los presentes la miraban extrañados porque solo estaba ahí, apretando sus puños y casi estaban seguros que de sus ojos estaban saliendo lágrimas, no podían asegurarlo porque tenía su rostro mirando hacia abajo, otras personas estaban sorprendidas, Isabella se destacaba por ser una chica muy introvertida, por tanto no pensaban que tuviera el coraje de estar ahí después de ver semejante foto y también otras personas murmuraban acerca de que ella era la chica que había despreciado a James.

Edward sorprendido se quedó mirándola por un segundo, reacciono, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una mano se postro en su pecho, volteo a verla y después al dueño.

- Déjala Edward, deja que se defienda.-le dijo Emmett.

El chico de cabello cobrizo iba a hacer caso omiso cuando un murmullo lo detuvo.

- ¿Creen… acaso que tienen… algún derecho a burlarse… de esto?-pregunto Isabella.

Muy apenas salían palabras de su boca, solo unos cuantos pudieron alcanzar a escuchar lo que pregunto, todos los demás sabían que algo había dicho pero no lo entendieron.

- ¿Eh, de verdad lo creen? ¡¿CREEN QUE PUEDEN BUFARSE DE ESTO?!-grito.

Levanto su cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- ¡¿CREEN QUE ES GRACIOSO EL BURLARSE DE QUE UN ANIMAL COMO JAMES ESTUVO A PUNTO A VIOLARME?!-volvió a gritarles.

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie llegaron al pasillo debido a los gritos ya que no sabían de qué se trataba todo aquel revuelo, pero al ver todas aquellas fotos y el enorme cartel que adornaba la salida se dieron cuenta de ello. La chica de cabello negro corto sintió que su corazón se encogió de dolor al ver a su nueva amiga parada enfrente de todos mientras sufría aquella humillación.

- He escuchado sus estúpidos comentarios como: "Debe de tratarse de una virgencita", "No sé de quién se trate, pero debe de ser una mosca muerta, mira que despreciar a semejante hombre, "Que estúpida fue la chica porque James es un verdadero hombre no un estúpido puberto"…. ¿Un hombre?-se bufo. UN HOMBRE no hace lo que ÉL estuvo a punto de hacerme esa noche… Ustedes… no saben lo que fue… el tenerlo encima, sin tu consentimiento, suplicando porque parara y que él solo… te ignorara.

Su voz se cortó, ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta el recordar todo aquello pero eso no la detuvo.

- No saben que en ocasiones me da miedo dormir porque al cerrar mis ojos puedo verlo… sobre mí… otra vez y…-se detuvo, apretó más sus puños del enojo. No… claro que no lo saben.-sonrió irónicamente. Pero aquí… aquí están ustedes… juzgándome y criticándome por algo que no pedí… si a ustedes les gusta que un hombre las trate como un pedazo de carne al cual solo quiere cogerse, está bien, lo respeto… aunque siento lastima por ustedes… Yo… Yo no soy así, a mí me gusta que me traten con dulzura y respeto y si eso es ser una mosca muerta y virgencita pues ¡LO SOY!-exclamo. Soy una mosca muerta, virgen aparte y… no me avergüenza eso, así que si tienen algo que decirme háganlo, yo… pero no se burlen de mi desgracia por la espalda, sino enfrente de mí.

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos por las palabras de Isabella Swan… casi no hablaba, era muy tímida, pero cuando abría la boca ¡DIOS! Sí que sabía muy bien que decir. Algunos pensaron en aplaudir, aunque creyeron que estaba de más.

- Oh Bella.-susurro Alice.

Edward se encontraba atónito, jamás hubiera esperado que Bella reaccionara de esta manera, prácticamente les grito a todos como se sentía y eso no lo estaba haciendo sentir bien… estaba confundido, ella le provocaba un instinto de protección que no entendía muy bien y el verla ahí, le hizo saber que era fuerte, más de lo que él pensó, pero no sabía hacer, mejor dicho no se sentía bien consigo mismo, teniendo estos pensamientos en este momento. De pronto recordó las palabras de Emmett… tal vez él tenía razón y era mejor de esta manera, ella siendo independiente… aunque algo muy dentro de él le molestaba a un nivel que desconocía todavía. Lo único que opto por hacer es darse la media vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario de donde estaba ella. Su hermano quiso detenerlo pero algo en la mirada del castaño deshizo su deseo y lo dejo marcharse.

A diferencia del chico de cabello cobrizo, Alice no pudo aguantarse y corrió al lado de Isabella para que supiera que ella estaba ahí, se colocó a su lado y puso sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, ella casi mecánicamente volteo a verla, encontrándose con su sonrisa de apoyo, la cual agradeció enormemente.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

Bella asintió.

- Creo que es hora de que quiten toda esta porquería ¿no lo creen?-comento Jasper colocándose al lado de su novia.

Rosalie giro los ojos y a regañadientes se puso al lado de ellos, Emmett se les unió, abrazando por la cintura a la chica rubia.

- Gracias.-le susurro el hombre musculoso.

Pero está no hizo ningún comentario.

Si la mayoría ya estaba asombrado ante la conducta de Isabella, el hecho que los chicos más populares estuvieran al lado de ella, lo hacía mucho más asombroso, solo faltaba Edward pero probablemente andaba buscando al culpable ya que no dudaban que si hubiera estado ahí, también se les hubiera unido.

Prontamente la mayoría de las personas comenzaron a desechar los volantes y unos chicos del equipo de futbol americano quitaron el cartel y lo tiraron. De pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada estudiantil.

- ¿Así que ella es tu nuevo proyecto Alice?-pregunto la rubia.

- Rosalie.-la reprendió Alice. Ella no es un proyecto, su nombre es Bella.

- Como sea.-le dijo. Aunque… me gusta que tu nuevo proyecto tenga carácter.

Dicho esto tomo de la mano a Emmett y lo jalo con ella hacia la salida. Ante esto Alice sonrió, por algo amaba a Rosalie, sabía que podía ser insoportable algunas veces pero siempre era justa con los demás.

- Mira Bella, él es Jasper, mi novio.

- Un placer conocerte, Alice solo me habla de ti desde el fin de semana.-comento cortésmente.

- Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.-dijo en su defensa.

Pero Bella volteo hacia los lados tratando de buscarlo a él, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. La chica de cabello negro pareció saberlo.

- Jasper ¿sabes dónde está Edward? No lo veo por ninguna parte.

- Me pareció verlo al lado de Emmett hace un momento… creo que me equivoque.-contesto confundido.

Isabella se preocupó, ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí con ella? ¿Acaso algo ocurrió mientras ella gritaba todo aquello? ¿Estaba molesto porque no lo espero como lo ordeno? No sabía que respuesta dar a todas esas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Jasper a su novia.

- Claro. Vamos Bella, te acompañamos a tu camioneta.

Pero está no se movió.

- ¿Sucede algo?-quiso saber preocupada.

- Es que… siento que me caeré, mis pies tiemblan mucho, siento que si me muevo terminare en el suelo.-contesto sinceramente.

Alice y Jasper rieron por lo bajo, se veía tan segura hace un momento pero ahora, estaba como nerviosa y su rostro había cambiado, se había puesto algo pálido. Al parecer la adrenalina del momento ya había pasado.

- Entonces… creo que te tendremos que llevar a tu casa, no vayas a desmayarte en el camino.-sonrió Alice.

- No es necesario, solo nece… necesito sentarme un momento y…

- Claro que no señorita, nosotros la llevaremos a su casa. ¿Jasper puedes manejar la camioneta de Bella y seguirnos? Así no tendrá que dejarla aquí.

- Por ti, lo que sea.-comento amorosamente y le dio un beso.

Sin perder el tiempo y a regañadientes, Bella se subió con Alice al coche de Jasper, no quería dar más molestias de las que ya había dado, no sabía cómo agradecer tanta amabilidad por parte de la familia Cullen, especialmente de Edward y Alice. Edward… eso hizo acordarse de él otra vez, ¿Dónde podría estar? Estaba preocupada porque a pesar de que cuando vio esa imagen y quedo en trance, pudo darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, estaba demasiado furioso y eso… no le gustaba, no quería causarle problemas o que él terminara mal por defenderla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Swan estaba completamente sola, pero no comento nada porque si no Alice no querría dejarla ahí, así que solo agradeció el gesto y los despidió.

- ¡Te veo mañana Bella!-exclamo.

Isabella solo levanto la mano y se despidió. En realidad no era buena con las relaciones interpersonales, pero cuando estaba con Alice, ella opacaba toda su timidez ante los demás y hablaba por las dos.

Entro a su casa, comió y llego a su cuarto. Se fue a su computadora y verifico una de sus redes sociales, en ella tenía un mensaje de Ángela diciéndole que lamentaba mucho lo que le había pasado y más porque fue en su casa, que tal vez si no hubiera insistido en que fuera a su fiesta nada de esto hubiera pasado. Bella le contesto que no se preocupará, que estaba bien y que esperaba verla mañana, agrego unos iconos de carita sonriente, pensó que eso ayudaría.

Se levantó y se dejó caer en la cama, de manera mecánica se colocó en posición fetal, aquella posición que siempre adoptaba cuando sentía miedo y necesitaba protección. Todavía no creía lo que había hecho el día de hoy, enfrentarse a toda la escuela, era obvio que no tardarían mucho en saber lo de James, pero jamás se imaginó que ella reaccionaria de esa manera.

Al día siguiente se alisto, desayuno con su papá y tuvo que contarle que ya toda la preparatoria sabia, obviamente omitió la forma en que lo sabían. Llego a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue verificar si el coche de Edward estaba en el estacionamiento, se dio cuenta de que no, se le hizo extraño porque casi siempre él era quien llegaba antes que ella. Entro a la preparatoria y todo el mundo la miraba de reojo, algunos todavía murmuraban mientras pasaba, Bella supo que eso no se acabaría, al menos por algún tiempo así que solo le resto importancia.

Comenzó sus clases pero cada que podía buscaba a Edward Cullen, sin ningún resultado, no había ningún rastro de él, se comenzó a preocupar cuando no lo vio en aquello lugares donde siempre asistía, la biblioteca, el campo de futbol americano, la cafetería, solo estaban en ella Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Ángela pero él no. Se elevó su preocupación cuando tampoco asistió a la clase de Literatura, él jamás faltaba, así que pensó lo peor, que probablemente había encontrado al culpable de la broma de ayer y toda había terminado mal, por tanto durante toda la clase estuve ausente, se movía de un lado a otro, dio gracias cuando está llego a su fin. Por primera vez salió con sus demás compañeros, ya que quería encontrar a Alice y preguntarle por el chico de cabello cobrizo, si estaba bien o le había pasado algo, en lo último que pensaba era en la excusa que le daría para saber dónde estaba. Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo ya que Ángela la alcanzo en el pasillo.

- Isabella.-la llamo.

Está se detuvo al instante.

- Lo siento Ángela, tengo que buscar a Alice, ¿sabes dónde está?

- Posiblemente va su clase de Algebra II en el salón 10, pero no necesitas buscarla yo puedo ayudarte, quieres saber dónde está Edward ¿no es cierto?

La chica de cabello negro asintió. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no pensó primero en Ángela, si ella estaba en su clase? Que tonta era algunas veces.

- Si es que…

- No necesitas mentirme Isabella, ni darme alguna excusa, yo conozco tu secreto y está a salvo conmigo.-le sonrió. Edward se fue de viaje con su padre, estará fuera 4 semanas.

¿De viaje? ¡¿Un mes?! ¡No! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Él nunca había hecho un viaje durante los meses de escuela, siempre lo hacía en las vacaciones, Ángela pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Bella.

- Me parece que el Dr. Cullen fue a un Congreso a California y Edward quiso acompañarlo, no sé muy bien la razón, Alice no me lo dijo.

- Oh.-murmuro triste.

- Pero no te preocupes, el tiempo pasa volando.-comento sonriendo.

- Si, yo… solo quería saber porque… estaba preocupada por lo que sucedió y…

- Te comente que no tienes que darme ninguna excusa, te entiendo, de verdad.

- Gracias.-se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?

- Si, está bien.

Y se fueron rumbo a la cafetería.

* * *

Después de ese día… las horas, los minutos, los segundos y semanas parecieron eternos, Isabella aún desconocía porque él se había ido a aquel congreso, quería saberlo pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle a Alice, quien desde ese día, se había vuelto inseparable de ella, siempre que podía la invitaba a salir y Bella en algunas ocasiones no quería pero la chica de cabello negro siempre conseguía lo que quería. Las invitaciones no las aceptaba no porque no quisiera acompañarlos, en realidad, Alice, Ángela y hasta Rosalie ya las consideraba sus amigas, aún y cuando la rubia en ocasiones le hacía caras… no quería acompañarlos porque muchas de las veces la hacían recordarlo a él, claro como si necesitara ayuda.

Con respecto a lo de James, esas 4 semanas bastaron para consignarlo y mandarlo al tutelar de menores (cárcel) debido a que era menor de edad. Los padres hablaron con Bella para que levantara los cargos pero ella no lo hizo, pensaba que ella no había sido la primera, que había más chicas con las cuales él si logro su objetivo pero que tal vez vieron "esa noche" como algo que estaba bien, porque se trataba de James.

Durante ese tiempo también pudo dormir mejor en las noches, soñaba con el ataque pero en menor proporción, probablemente había ayudado la catarsis que hizo en la preparatoria frente a todos, además de asistir a terapia todo ese tiempo, pensó que sería difícil y lo fue al principio, aunque ahora ya podía hablar un poco más de ello.

Y por fin el día tan esperado llego, justo hoy se cumplían 4 semanas desde que Edward se fue a ese congreso con su padre, Isabella estaba más que entusiasmada, por fin volvería a ver al amor de su vida, durante algunos días lo odio, odio que la dejara cuando más lo necesitaba pero el amor regresaba a los pocos segundos.

- Bella.-la llamo Alice en el pasillo. Iremos a cenar a Port Angeles, celebraremos que Edward regresa, ¿iras verdad?

- Si.-contesto sonriendo.

- Paso por ti a las 6:00 pm

Ella asintió. En cuanto las clases terminaron se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, específicamente, directamente a su guardarropa, pensó en que ponerse, pero como siempre la ropa que tenía solo eran blusas y pantalones, por tanto, eligió la blusa que consideraba la más bonita y unos jeans entubados, los cuales le quedaron ajustados a su cuerpo, y se agarró el cabello con una coleta, pensó en maquillarse pero sería muy obvia si lo hacia así que opto porque no. Alice paso puntualmente por ella, al salir lo busco pero su amiga venia solo con Ángela, sin perder tiempo se subió.

- Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie nos alcanzaran allá, esperaran a Edward.-comento Ángela con la intención de que su amiga no pensara alguna otra cosa.

Llegaron al restaurante/bar, habían reservado una mesa. Aquel lugar tenía un ambiente que Bella considero bueno, la música era entretenida, tenía su sección del bar al fondo y una pista donde podían bailar.

De pronto observo cuando entraron las personas que estaban esperando, el corazón se le comenzó a acelerar y la sangre comenzó a fluir en todas dirección, pero una electricidad la recorrió cuando lo vio entrar a él, al dueño de su corazón, estaba tan guapo, llevaba una camisa de vestir, un saco negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y el cabello revuelto que lo hacía lucir totalmente irresistible.

Alice al verlo salto sobre él y lo abrazo emocionada, parecía que se había ido un año en lugar de un mes, saludo a Ángela y después vio a Bella y sonrió.

- Hola Isabella.- la saludo.

- H… Hola.-contesto totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada.

El verlo todos los días le provocaba tantas emociones, ahora el no haberlo visto tanto tiempo, todos esos sentimientos se habían juntado hoy y explotado en cuanto lo vio.

Comenzaron a sentarse y Ángela apresuradamente se sentó al lado de Alice, dejando un lugar vacío al lado de Isabella, por tanto Edward se sentó al lado de ella, esto provoco que las emociones de Bella se elevaran aún más.

- ¿Ordénanos?-pregunto el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Todos asintieron. Bella trataba de concentrarse en el menú, pero el aroma de Edward ya estaba penetrado en su nariz, estaba tan cerca de ella, trataba de no pensar en eso.

- Por cierto, estuvo muy bien cómo te enfrentaste a todos en la escuela.-comento.

Isabella volteo a verlo ¿Qué? ¿La había visto? Pero ¿Por qué no se quedó entonces? ¿Por qué no se unió con sus hermanos cuando se colocaron al lado de ella? ¿Por qué no la apoyo?

- Siento no haberme podido quedar y felicitarte, es que tuve situaciones que atender.

¿Situaciones que atender? Eso entristeció a la chica, claro, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de estar ahí con ella.

- No… no te preocupes, está bien.-mintió.

Después de eso cenaron, al terminar decidieron ir al bar ya que Ángela y Alice querían de bailar. Se pusieron en 2 mesas porque solo eran 4 sillas, el castaño estaba a punto de sentarse cuando lo jalaron por detrás, volteo, encontrándose con Tania Denali.

- ¡Edward que bueno que regresaste!-exclamo abrazándolo.

Ángela, Alice y Bella se dieron cuenta de la situación.

- Te extrañe mucho.-murmuro dándole un beso en la boca.

Al ver esto, Bella sintió que su corazón fue oprimido de una manera indescriptible, volteándose hacia al frente.

- Vamos a bailar ¿sí?

- Claro.-contesto el chico.

Y se fueron a la pista, Isabella los veía desde lo lejos, trataba de no hacerlo pero los celos que sentía al verlo con ella le obligaban a voltear a cada rato hacia aquel lugar, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era masoquista, así que cuando un chico se acercó a ella a invitarla a bailar no dudo en aceptar, se sentía tonta debido a que era imposible que ella tuviera el mismo efecto que él en ella pero quería hacer algo, no solo quedarse sentada.

Mientras bailaban, Bella no dejaba de mirarlo, no prestaba atención a su pareja de baile, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba, una de las pocas veces que se pasó cerca de donde estaba él, vio que la chica de cabello rubio rojizo se le acercó al oído y alcanzo a escuchar.

- Vamos a mi casa, tengo un regalo de bienvenida para ti.

Al separarse vio la sonrisa de Edward, esa maldita sonrisa que amaba, estaba feliz porque hoy se acostaría con Tania, eso la entristeció, pero lo que provoco que dejara a su pareja y saliera del restaurante rápidamente es que vio que la joven de cabello rubio rojizo lo beso como aquella noche, de manera apasionada, lujuriosa y con deseo, beso que el chico de cabello cobrizo no tardó en responder. Ángela se dio cuenta y se fue detrás de ella.

- Isabella ¡espera!-la llamo.

Bella se detuvo y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, yo…

Sin previo aviso Ángela la abrazo.

- Sé que es duro pero él es así, si de verdad lo quieres, lucha por él, dile cómo te sientes…

- No servirá de nada porque él no me ve de la misma manera, para él solo soy la chica que salvo, la amiga de Alice y nada más.

- Si no quieres hacer lo que te digo, entonces ya no salgas cuando él asista porque esto es lo que te encontraras Isabella.

- Lo se.-dijo sin dejar que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos.

- Le pediré a Alice su coche para irnos.

- No es necesario Ángela puedo pedir un…

- Si es necesario, además ya estaba aburrida, Josh no pudo venir así que estaba aquí sola.

- Gracias.-se limitó a decir.

Al entrar Ángela se acercó a Alice y le comento que no se sentía muy bien, que Bella la llevaría, sin pensarlo la chica les presto su coche. Poco después Edward se acercó a la mesa, le comento a sus hermanos que se iría, que no lo esperaran.

- ¿E Isabella?-quiso saber al no verla.

- Se fue, es que Ángela se sintió mal y la llevo a su casa.-contesto Emmett mirándolo serio.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Y desapareció del lugar junto con Tania.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente de la bienvenida de Edward, esté apenas venia llegando de la casa de Tania. Se bajó del coche, cruzo el jardín y pudo verlo, su hermano estaba sentado en la cajuela de su jeep, parecía que lo estaba esperando pero no sabía porque. Iba a pasar de largo cuando fue detenido.

- ¿Te divertiste?-quiso saber bajándose de su carro.

Edward volteo a verlo.

- Estoy muy cansado Emmett, hablamos dentro de unas horas.

Se giró de nuevo.

- Ya recordé donde había escuchado el nombre de Isabella.

Ese comentario hizo que se detuviera.

- Quería saber porque la protegías tanto, porque te enojabas de esa manera cuando apenas la conocías.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Emmett?

Pero el chico de cabello negro ignoro esta pregunta.

- Así que para confirmarlo me puse a investigarla todo este tiempo que tú no estuviste y supe que estuvo en el mismo jardín de infantes que nosotros, tiene tu misma edad y debido a su timidez sufría constantes abusos de niños y niñas.

Edward no comentaba nada, solo le daba la espalda a su hermano.

- Entonces fue ahí cuando recordé, que antes de mudarnos, por esa época, llegaste muy feliz porque habías salvado a una niña de nombre Isabella. Me dio curiosidad saber quién era, ¿Cómo no tenerla? Si eres mi hermano mayor. Entonces la conocí, era la misma niña que siempre te veía que observabas desde lo lejos, que sonreías cuando accidentalmente se tropezaba o se caía, pero no con afán de burlarte sino sonriendo porque te parecía tierno... ¿es… es ella no es cierto Edward? ¿Es la misma Isabella que fue tu primer amor?

Y un silencio sepulcral adorno aquella situación, silencio que fue roto por el castaño.

- ¿Sabes que esto es lo que más odio de ti verdad Emmett?, tu capacidad de meterte en lo que te no te importa.

Después de ese comentario, suspiro y su espalda comenzó a moverse, dejando ver su rostro.

- Y ¿Qué quieres saber?... Parece que ya lo confirmaste todo.-le dijo.

- Quiero saber si es por eso que la sobreproteges, porque es la misma Isabella de la cual estabas enamorado de niño. Quiero saber… la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice el día que decidiste irte con papá.

- ¿Quieres saber si Isabella me gusta? ¡Pues sí, si me gusta, ¿está bien?!-le grito. Sería un idiota si ella no me gustara, Isabella es hermosa… ¿Qué… qué si estoy enamorado de ella?

Se detuvo. Ya no tenía caso mentir sobre eso, su hermano lo había descubierto.

- Yo… No lo sé…-dijo por fin. Yo solo quiero protegerla… no quiero que nadie le haga daño pero… no sé si aún queda algo de ese primer amor.

- ¿Y porque no lo averiguas? ¿Por qué no le has dicho que te acuerdas ella?-quiso saber.

- Porque no la merezco ya Emmett. Mírame, soy un mujeriego, un casanova. James muy bien lo dijo, solo me cojo a las chicas un rato y después las deshecho… es por eso que no… no quiero hacerle eso a ella… no se lo merece.

- Pero ¿y qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si ella es la chica que estabas esperando?

- No estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Es mejor así. Ninguno de los dos sale lastimado.

- Pero Edward…

- ¡Basta Emmett!-exigió. ¿Querías saber la verdad? Ya te la dije, ella no se merece a alguien como yo… ¿quieres saber porque?

El hombre musculoso solo se quedó observándolo.

- ¿Sabes porque me fui todo este tiempo? Porque no soporte el hecho de que Isabella fuera fuerte y enfrentará a toda la escuela, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que desee ese momento? Desee que fuera la misma chica débil de siempre, sé que eso no está bien pero quería eso porque… porque eso significaba que me necesitaría y yo estaría a su lado, protegiéndola… Sé que soy un ególatra por pensar así, pero no pude evitarlo, me fui porque quería aclarar mi mente y lo he hecho, lo mejor para todos es que no me acerque a ella de esa manera porque solo saldrá lastimada y yo no puedo hacerle eso.

Se dio la media vuelta y agrego.

- Así que no te metas ¿entendiste Emmett?... Si no conocerás al verdadero Edward Cullen.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda a Emmett e ingreso a la casa.

CONTINUARA…...

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****Nayliiii****]**

**[Fany GE****]**

**[****Sam C.D****]**

**[****rosy canul] **Gracias por leer la historia Creo que con el capítulo de hoy tu pregunta fue contestada ¿no es cierto? Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios ^_^ saludos!

**[****Suu Cullen****]**

**[****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****]**

**[****Crepusculo-Total****]**

**[****LauraGarcia****]**

**[****karol 05****]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Ya por fin Edward acepto que siente algo por Isabella, veremos hasta cuando se resiste jajajaja xD A partir del próximo capítulo ya se verán más acercamientos entre estos 2.

¿La actualización? Próximo domingo, aun y cuando ya mañana entro a clases, mantendré la promesa de que la actualización sea cada semana

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos Encontrados**

No supo en que momento llego hasta ese lago pero la vista que se postraba ante sus ojos era realmente perfecta, el sol iluminaba todo el cielo, ninguna nube lo cubría, así que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un muelle, se sentó a contemplar el paisaje cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon, quiso voltear aunque no necesito hacerlo, inmediatamente un aroma se adueñó de sus sentidos y supo que era ella, quien sin perder tiempo metió una de sus manos por una abertura de su camisa, acariciando su pecho.

- Pensé que no vendrías.-comento Edward sonriendo ante su conducta.

- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí.-dijo susurrando en su oído.

Sin poder aguantarse más, el chico de cabello cobrizo la jalo hacia él, le encantaba que provocara todas esas cosas en su cuerpo, ella cayo en sus piernas y volteo a verlo sonriendo también, para después comenzar a juguetear con los botones de su camisa, desabrochando uno por uno, al terminar coloco sus 2 manos en el pecho y las movió hacia afuera trayendo su camisa con ellas mientras lo miraba con deseo y mordía su labio inferior, en verdad le encantaba eso de esa chica. Cuando por fin lo despojo de su camisa, se acercó lentamente a él.

- Bésame.-le ordeno.

Edward ni siquiera lo pensó, puso una de sus manos en su cuello y la acerco a él para unir sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Prontamente ella abrió sus piernas y se colocó encima de su ingle, eso encendió al chico, quien sin perder tiempo levanto su blusa, se la quitó y contemplo su cuerpo con solo el sostén en él, se acercó y beso su cuello, paso a su pecho al momento en que ella arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, gozando todo aquello. Después volvió a su posición original, lo beso y salvajemente lo aventó hacia atrás, montándose completamente en su cuerpo, besando ahora su pecho y bajando sus manos hacia su pantalón, pudiéndose dar cuenta de que el miembro del castaño se estaba comenzando a endurecer, sonrió por ello, de pronto se detuvo, desconcertándolo.

- ¿Qué… que sucede?-quiso saber extasiado.

- Aquí es un poco incómodo, que te parece allá adentro.-comento refiriéndose al lago.

Edward sonrió, le encantaba que ella fuera una pervertida, al menos aquí si podía serlo o mejor dicho él podía manejarla a su antojo. Así que sin perder tiempo la chica se desvistió, quedando completamente desnuda y se aventó al lago.

- ¿Me harás esperar?-pregunto inocentemente con un tono sexy.

- Claro que no.-contesto sonriendo.

Igual de rápido que ella, se despojó de su ropa y entro al agua, al salir se topó con ella, completamente mojada, se acercó lentamente y la atrajo hacia él, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, la beso de nuevo pero ya no solo se quedó en su boca, sino que se fue a su pecho y beso sus pezones.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Si!-exclamo de placer. ¡Ah Edward! ¡Me… me encantas!

Esto solo encendió mucho más al chico de cabello cobrizo y la fue llevando hacia la pared del muelle donde la acorralo, le encantaba sentir la opresión de su pecho con el suyo, le encantaba tener el poder sobre ella. Por tanto, bajo una de sus manos a su piernas y la levanto, pegándola en él, estaba listo para entrar en ella, su miembro estaba completamente erecto así que lo hizo, ella al sentirlo no pudo más que gritar de placer y él, era indescriptible las sensaciones que le ocasionaba aquella chica. Siguió contoneando su cuerpo hacia ella una y otra vez, mientras le besaba los pechos, pasaba a su cuello y después a su boca, al terminar de besarla, contemplo el placer que emanaba de su rostro.

- Me… me encantas Isabella.-comento jadeante.

- Y… tu… a mi… a… a mi… Edward.-dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

En ese momento llegaron al éxtasis, ese punto en el cual sus cuerpos se vuelven uno y se proporcionan placer mutuamente.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Más! ¡Más Edward! ¡Más… más… fuerte… fuerte! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Si!

Y de pronto Edward despertó empapado en su cama, todavía jadeando por aquel sueño ¿Sueño? Había parecido tan real, justo como en las otras ocasiones, ese sueño que tenía mayormente todas las semanas y que comenzó a empeorar cuando él se fue, ese sueño que le hacía pensar que solo quería acostarse con Bella y nada más, que solo quería poseerla y una vez que lo hiciera la dejaría justo como a las demás, no quería eso… no quería hacerle eso a ella… a una de las 2 chicas que más quería proteger, la primera era su hermana y la otra era ella… una molestia lo hizo regresar a la realidad y fue que su miembro estaba completamente erecto, le fastidiaba tener que darse placer a si mismo pero eso era mejor que acostarse con alguien más que no fuera ella, si su hermano supiera que ayer no tuvo sexo con Tania, no pudo, porque cada vez que lo intentaba este sueño se colocaba en su memoria e Isabella ocupaba su mente, provocando que la mujer que se encontraba frente a él le resultará insatisfactoria porque era muy diferente a ella, si al menos tuviera el mismo color de cabello podría engañarse y pensar que era Bella pero aun dudaba de eso, ya que Tania y ella eran muy diferentes, aunque si era sincero, muy dentro de él deseaba que Isabella fuera igual de atrevida que la de su sueño, así sería mucho más fácil acercase a ella, sin remordimientos.

Se giró y miro la hora, solo había dormido 2 horas, sino fuera porque tenía que asistir a la preparatoria y estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, probablemente hubiera optado por quedarse en la cama.

Se alisto como todos los días, al salir se topó con su hermano.

- Buenos días.-lo saludo secamente.

El castaño sintió remordimiento acerca del suceso ocurrido en la mañana entre el hombre musculoso y él.

- Emmett…- lo llamo.

Este se giró a verlo.

- Siento mucho haberme portado de esa manera en la mañana, es solo que estaba cansado y…

- No te preocupes Edward, no volverá a pasar.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. El chico de cabello cobrizo hizo el ademan de querer volver a hablarle pero desistió, ya que en verdad si lo había tratado muy mal, solo quería ayudarlo y él lo trato como si fuera un extraño que se quería meter en su vida, aunque lo que menos le gustaba a Edward es que alguien cuestionara sus decisiones ya que él no lo hacía con los demás, es por eso que esperaba que nadie lo hiciera con él.

Desayunaron rápidamente porque se les estaba haciendo tarde, Emmett no volteo a ver a su hermano durante este tiempo. Al terminar, el chico de cabello negro se levantó, se despidió de sus papas y salió apresurado. El castaño lo siguió detrás y sin previo aviso se subió al jeep.

- Me parece que tienes tu carro ¿no Edward?

- Esta descompuesto.

- Yo lo vi funcionando muy bien hace rato.

- ¿Así?, pues hace un momento no quiso prender… ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres llevar a tu hermano mayor a la preparatoria?-pregunto sonriendo.

- No si se sigue comportando como un idiota.-contesto.

- Emmett por favor… lo siento ¿está bien? Sé que a veces soy un idiota.

Su hermano lo miro incrédulo.

- Bueno… la mayoría de las veces… es solo que tu más que nadie sabes que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, Alice lo hace porque es su naturaleza, además, ella me da más miedo cuando se enoja que tú.-bromeo.

Este comentario logro una ligera sonrisa en Emmett, ya que tenía razón, Alice por las buenas era muy linda pero por las malas no tanto, por eso optaron por siempre mantenerla feliz y nunca hacerla enojar.

- Entonces ¿olvidamos lo que paso en la mañana?-quiso saber.

El chico musculoso entrecerró los ojos, era imposible estar enojado con Edward, lo quería demasiado.

- Con una condición.-contesto.

- ¿Cuál?

De pronto abrió sus brazos.

- Emmett por favor, ya no somos unos niños.-comento haciendo una mueca de incredulidad.

Este bajo los brazos.

- Entonces bájate.-le ordeno.

- Es… está bien.-suspiro.

Inmediatamente Emmett volvió a abrir los brazos, Edward se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente, le aplico su tan famoso abrazo de oso.

- Ok… listo… Emmett no… no puedo respirar.-se quejó.

Y este lo soltó.

- Entonces vámonos.

El chico de cabello cobrizo volteo riendo hacia otro lado mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, prontamente los 2 se pusieron en marcha hacia la preparatoria. No tardaron mucho en llegar, al hacerlo se bajaron del jeep y Emmett alcanzo a ver a Rosalie.

- Nos vemos Edward, allá va la dueña de todo esto.-dijo señalando su cuerpo y guiñándole un ojo.

El castaño solo sonrió, otra de las cosas buenas que tenía su hermano, era su capacidad de perdonarlo, no importaba lo que le hiciera, su enojo solo duraba muy poco, aunque pensaba que no debería de abusar de su suerte con él, ya que no dudaba que un día no fuera tan fácil contentarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo tomo su mochila, se bajó del jeep, comenzó a caminar y la vio, su mochila se había atorado con la puerta de la entrada, se puso a pensar como había pasado eso, pero era Isabella, su segundo nombre era torpe y no Marie, sonrió por ese pensamiento.

- ¿Te ayudo?-pregunto.

Bella volteo a verlo.

- Gracias, así está bien.-comento sin mirarlo.

Eso le pareció extraño así que bajo su mirada quedando al mismo nivel de la suya, pudo darse cuenta de que traía los ojos rojos e hinchados. A diferencia de Isabella, Edward no pensaba tanto las cosas, si quería saber algo lo preguntaba directamente.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-quiso saber.

- No, solo me sentí mal ayer.

- ¿Pero no fue Ángela la que se sintió mal?

- No, fui yo, es que comí algo que probablemente no me cayó bien.-contesto mirándolo seria.

Obviamente Edward no sabía con qué enfoque hizo ese comentario.

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto.

- No, ¿debería de estarlo?

- No… que yo sepa.-dijo no muy convencido.

Tenía la ligera impresión de que Isabella si estaba molesta con él pero en realidad no sabía porque.

-_ ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Si ayer solo tenías ojos para Tania Denali.-pensó. _Entonces no estoy enojada contigo, solo tuve una mala noche…-y agrego pensando. _Por tu culpa._

- Ok, si tú lo dices… En cambio mi noche estuvo excelente.-comento sin pensar.

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre le hirviera, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Mira que ir a presumirle sus aventuras ¡¿a ella?! A la chica que ha estado enamorada de él desde el jardín de infantes, ella llorando toda la noche debido a él y Edward cogiéndosela a ella, en verdad era una estúpida, una estúpida por quererlo sin obtener nada a cambio pero lo que Bella no sabía es que ese comentario lo hizo por el sueño y no por Tania.

- Tengo que irme.-comento molesta.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

Y sin darle tiempo camino más rápido y entro a su primera clase. La cual tenía con Alice.

- ¡Bella!-exclamo al verla y la abrazo.

Ella trato de sonreír pero sin obtenerlo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto.

- ¿eh? No… nada.

- ¿Segura? ¿Sabes que somos amigas?

- Lo se Alice. Es solo que… _No entiendo como tu hermano puede ser tan idiota.-pensó. _No tuve una buena noche, es todo.

- ¿Volvieron las pesadillas?-quiso saber con tono preocupante.

- No, ya no han vuelto. Todo está bien, de verdad.

Sonrió lo más que pudo.

- Bueno… entonces espero que esto que te diré te alegre un poco. ¿A que no sabes quién viene a Port Angeles?

Isabella se quedó mirándola sin saber que responder, en realidad, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de nada. Era como si Edward le hubiera chupado su vida hace un momento.

- ¡Imagine Dragons!-grito emocionada.

- ¿De verdad?

A diferencia de Alice, ella no era muy buena siendo tan expresiva.

- ¡Si! ¿Vamos a ir a verlos verdad?

Esa pregunta hizo recordarle que Edward definitivamente también iría así opto por negarse pero la chica de cabello corto ya la conocía demasiado bien.

- Y ni vayas a negarte.-la sentencio. Paso por ti el sábado a la 1:00 pm, incluso yo hablo con el Jefe Swan para que te deje ir.

- ¿Y porque tan temprano?-quiso saber.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Tenemos que vernos hermosas, ¡conoceremos a Dan Reynolds!-volvió a gritar.

- Pero está casado Alice, además ¿y Jasper?

- Bella, no es que me voy a acostar con él y sobre Jasper, él conoce la obsesión que tengo con Dan, así que técnicamente no lo estoy engañando si sabe de esto ¿no?

Ante este comentario Isabella rio.

- Entiendo que tu tengas que arreglarte ¿pero yo?

- Tu, mi gran amiga, te arreglaras porque quiero que veas que tú también puedes verte como cualquier chica de esta escuela y dejes de esconderte, además lo que pasa en Port Angeles, se queda en Port Angeles.-dijo sonriendo.

- Alice…

- ¡Shh! La maestra ya llego, nos reprenderá si nos ve platicando.

El tiempo de la clase le pareció eterno a Bella, no es que la materia fuera pesada, sino que a ella no le gustaba, ¿francés? ¿El idioma del amor? Si claro, si eso fuera cierto ya casi tendría las mismas relaciones en cantidad que Edward. Eso hizo que pensará en él de nuevo, ¿acaso no podía vivir sin pensar en él? ¿Aún y cuando el hacerlo la hacía sentir mal? De verdad que era masoquista, la hacía sufrir pero muy en el fondo deseaba verlo, estar con él, aunque solo fuera de lejos… era patética, por eso el chico de cabello cobrizo jamás le haría caso, él jamás se fijaría en alguien tan patética como ella.

- El sábado Bella.

Escucho que la llamaron, era Alice, quien se estaba despidiendo, la clase había terminado. Se levantó, tomo sus cuadernos, libros y se dirigió a la clase de Literatura donde estaría él.

Al entrar se fue directamente a su lugar, abrió su cuaderno y libro de la clase, de pronto sintió un aroma muy conocido por ella, sabia a quien le pertenecía pero lo extraño es que lo sintió más cerca de lo normal, así que levanto la cabeza, topándose con unos ojos café claro que la miraban y una sonrisa deslumbrante, se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquello, Edward siempre se sentaba donde mismo, aún y cuando ya le hablaba un poco más, él siempre se sentaba donde mismo, ¿Qué había de diferente el día de hoy para que hiciera esto?

Quería preguntarte pero de nuevo su timidez no se lo permitía.

- ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?-se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no estoy enojada contigo.-contesto aún desconcertada con su conducta.

La maestra entro al salón y comenzó la clase.

- Claro que si lo estabas Isabella, sé muy bien cuando una mujer está molesta y tú lo estabas, pero no sé porque, ¿hice algo?

- No, no lo estaba.-susurro.

- Por favor colóquense en la página #230.-escucharon decir.

- Claro que lo estabas, Isabella no puedes engañarme, así que dime la razón.-le exigió.

- Ya te dije que solo tuve una mala noche, eso es todo.

- Isabella solo dime…

- Edward por favor, ya te dije que…

- Me parece que la Srita. Swan y el Sr. Cullen, tienen algo mejor de que platicar que poner atención a la clase.-los interrumpio la maestra.

Isabella volteo apenada a verla.

- Lo siento profesora.

- No se preocupe Srita. Swan, como usted y el Sr. Cullen están tan emocionados debatiendo por algo, que naturalmente no es de la clase, enfocaremos esa energía en el desarrollo de un ensayo, será de la obra de Hamlet con opinión personal. Próximo jueves.

- ¿Y el otro ensayo de que será?

- ¿El otro Srita. Swan? Lo harán en equipo, será bueno leer y escuchar un ensayo escrito por los dos, espero que como estaban discutiendo aquí en la clase, lo hagan en su ensayo. Espero ver un excelente trabajo.-los sentencio.

Después de ese suceso, la clase termino sin problemas. Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Edward iba a volver a cuestionar a Bella pero opto por no hacerlo, no había obtenido nada hace algunos minutos, mucho menos ahora, así que salió con el resto de sus compañeros, conforme salían Isabella alcanzo a escuchar ciertos comentarios del incidente, que obviamente hicieron para que ella escuchara.

- Lo que hace una mujer desesperada por estar aunque sea un rato con el hombre que le gusta.

- Si, a veces se puede ser muy patética.-comento una compañera.

- Que bajo caen algunas chicas por obtener lo que quieren.-dijo otra.

- Como existe gente que cree que todas son igual de patéticas que ellas ¿verdad Isabella?-pregunto Ángela, defendiéndola.

Pregunta que alcanzaron a escuchar las chicas que hicieron los comentarios anteriores.

- Gracias.-susurro Bella.

- No te preocupes.-sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Aunque puedes utilizar esta oportunidad para…

- ¿Qué? No, yo… yo no soy así, es más le diré que yo hare el ensayo.

- Isabella, aprovecha, pasaras tiempo con él… además, quien sabe que pueda pasar.-comento con una pícara sonrisa.

- No pasara nada y lo sabes.

- Esta bien, ya no diré nada. Por cierto aceptaste ir al concierto ¿verdad?-quiso saber.

- Alice quiere que vaya pero yo prefiero no…

- Isabella por favor, vamos, no dejes que lo que sientes por Edward te quite experiencias porque no puedes decirle lo que sientes o mejor dicho no quieres decirle.

- No es tan fácil.-contesto. Yo… quisiera olvidarme de él pero…

- Lo sé, no es fácil… Yo… lo siento, es que no quiero que te prives de cosas que quieres hacer por él.

- No, está bien. Tienes razón, yo… debo de sacarlo de mi vida.

- ¿Entonces irás?

- Lo pensaré.-dijo tratando de sonreír.

De verdad quería dejar de sufrir por Edward y olvidarlo pero muy en el fondo no deseaba sacarlo de su vida, ya que él y será lo más hermoso que le ha pasado en su vida.

* * *

El sábado llego más rápido de lo normal, como no si solo faltaban 2 días, durante ese tiempo Bella no comento nada acerca del ensayo con Edward, todavía faltaba tiempo además de que estaba pensando que le diría para que ella hiciera sola el ensayo, el verlo solo la lastimaba y le hacía saber que jamás seria de ella, siempre de alguien más pero nunca de ella.

Alice paso puntualmente por ella, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de negarse ya que fue directamente con el Jefe Swan, le pidió permiso y como confiaba mucho en la chica de cabello negro porque había ayudado mucho a su hija no pudo negarse así que ahí iba, rumbo a Port Angeles.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano?-pregunto Isabella.

- Ya te dije Bella, tenemos que vernos hermosas.-contesto sonriendo.

- Pero ni que fuéramos a ir de compras, solo…

Se detuvo ya que vio la sonrisa de su amiga.

- Espera… Alice, ¿iremos de compras?

- ¡Claro!-exclamo. Tú solo tienes pantalones y yo amo comprar.

- ¿Qué? Alice, yo… no, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No… no traje mucho dinero.

- No te preocupes linda, será un regalo de mi parte.

- Alice…

- ¿Qué? Es un regalo para mi amiga y… cuñada.-agrego.

Esto último sorprendió a Bella ¿cuñada? ¿Por qué?

- Bella… es demasiado obvio que mi hermano te gusta. Lo confirme cuando Edward regreso, ya lo sospechaba pero el ver cómo te pusiste cuando Tania lo abrazo, lo beso y como te fuiste, me lo confirmo todo.

- ¿Crees que… él sepa?-pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Edward?-rio. Aunque no lo creas, a veces es un poco despistado, tienes que ser muy obvia o… casi aventarte a él pero como tú eres muy tímida, probablemente piense que tu conducta es así, con cualquier hombre, no solo con él… es por eso que creo que no está seguro, imagina que puede ser parte de tu personalidad. Aunque… a lo mejor si sospecha que te gusta pero no a que magnitud.

_- ¿Magnitud? ¿Acaso en el amor hay niveles? -Se preguntó._

- Entonces no puedes negarte, nos encargaremos de que Edward siente cabeza y que mejor que contigo.-sonrió.

Iba a replicar.

- Llegamos. Vamos Bella.

La apuro, no quería bajarse pero Alice tenía cierto poder de convencimiento, logrando que entrara a la tienda. Ya en ella se estuvieron probando varias cosas, mientras Isabella se ponía un vestido, Alice aprovecho para buscarle un atuendo a su amiga que lograra el objetivo que estaba planeando.

- Mira, encontré esto para ti.-le dijo. Pruébatelo.

Le dio una blusa escotada y una minifalda de cuero.

- Alice, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pretendes que use esto?

- Claro, pruébatelo, mientras yo busco unos zapatos.

- Pero…

- Vamos Bella.

Comenzó a empujarla hacia los probadores. Ya dentro, volteo a ver la ropa, ¿Cómo Alice pretendía que usará eso? ¿Acaso quería que pareciera una zorra? No, lo que ella quería es que con esa ropa llamara la atención de su hermano, claro, todo empieza por la vista pero aun así, no sabía, no estaba convencida, tenía un poco de miedo ¿Qué pensaría Edward al verla así? Se cumpliría el objetivo o simplemente se vería ridícula.

Decidió que no perdía nada con probárselo, así que lo hizo, al verse en el espejo vio su piel pálida al descubierto, la falda le quedaba 7 dedos arriba de la rodilla, se le hizo un poco corta pero había chicas que la usaban mucho más arriba.

Miro hacia rodos lados, antes del salir del probador, al hacerlo Alice grito.

- Por dios Bella, ¡te ves hermosa!-exclamo. ¡Y sexy!

Isabella instantáneamente se cruzó de brazos, tímidamente.

- ¿Segura? ¿No me veo ridícula?-quiso saber.

- Si.- le dijo. Pero no te ves, sino que te escuchas ridícula preguntándolo. Te ves totalmente hermosa.-volvió a sonreír. Nos llevaremos esto y esto.-señalo también el vestido que traía en sus manos.

Sin perder más tiempo, salieron de la tienda rumbo a un departamento que había alquilado Alice por solo ese día, ahí ya las esperaba Angela. Se arreglaron, Angela al ver la ropa de Isabella reacciono de la misma manera que la chica de cabello negro, esa blusa con corte en V y la minifalda de cuero totalmente pegada a su cuerpo hacían contraste con su piel pálida y mostraban sus largas piernas.

Angela y Alice la peinaron, siempre llevaba su cabello lacio, ahora se lo onduladoron y la maquillaron, no tanto debido a que Bella se rehusó pero la chica Cullen la convenció de si resaltar su mirada, desde su punto de vista la mirada de Isabella era muy hipnotizante. Ellas también se vistieron, arreglaron y maquillaron, ya cuando todas estaban listas se dirigieron rumbo al lugar. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que ya había mucha gente en él, comenzaron a buscar a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Josh y Edward, Alice fue quien se puso en contacto con su novio y les dijo el lugar exacto.

- Ya vienen hacia acá.-comento Jasper a los demás.

- Mira ¡allá están!-exclamo Josh.

- ¡Wow!-exclamo Emmett. ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto, tratando de reconocer a la chica que venía con su hermana y Ángela al momento en que Rosalie le dio un codazo, notablemente molesta. Lo siento amor, es que… esperen… es ¿Isabella?

El chico de cabello cobrizo volteo al escuchar su nombre y pudo verla, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿En verdad era Isabella? Pero ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué lucia así?

- Ahora intenta no acercarte a ella.-le susurro Emmett a Edward.

Las 3 chicas llegaron al lugar.

- ¿Qué les parece Bella? ¿Verdad que se ve hermosa?-pregunto Alice.

- Si, no te reconocí.-comento Jasper. Aunque… no tan hermosa como mi Alice.

Se acercó a ella, la abrazo y la beso.

- Espero que te hayas arreglado así para mí y no para algún chico de esta banda.-comento Jasper sonriendo.

- Sabes que gran parte fue para ti.-y lo beso de nuevo. Edward… Bella se ve hermosa ¿verdad?

Isabella sonrió y bajo su cabeza apenada.

- Se ve igual que siempre.-contesto. _Igual de hermosa.-pensó._

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y volteo a verlo, Edward la miraba profundamente.

- Por favor Edward, se sinceró.-dijo Emmett.

Éste, volteo a verlo serio.

- Bueno ¿nos vamos? El concierto está por comenzar.-los apuro Rosalie.

Todos se pusieron en camino, conforme Isabella caminaba varios chicos volteaban a verla, obviamente no solo a ella, sino a las 4 pero más a ella porque las otras 3 iban abrazadas de sus parejas, solo Bella y Edward iban separados, es por eso que imaginaron que estaba soltera.

El concierto comenzó, la banda toco sus famosas canciones como: "It's time", "On top of the world", "Radioactive", "Demons", "America", "Tip Toe", entre otras. Cada vez que comenzaba una canción Alice, Angela, Rosalie y hasta Bella gritaban, los chicos las miraban extrañados, lo que podían hacer 4 chicos bien parecidos. Pensaban que tenían buenas canciones pero no tanto como para gritar en todas ellas.

Edward no estaba poniendo atención en el concierto, estaba molesto por los comentarios que estaba escuchando acerca de los hombres que estaban alrededor de ellos, específicamente, cuando hablaban de Isabella.

- ¿Viste que cuerpo tiene esa chica?-pregunto uno de ellos. La de minifalda negra, ¡que piernas!-exclamo. Están para comérselas hoy en la noche, si me entiendes ¿verdad?

- ¿Crees que este el chico castaño sea su novio?-pregunto otro.

- No lo creo, no venían abrazados como los demás.

- Acercarte a ella. Quizás hoy tengas cogida.

- Si coge como esta, hoy será una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

De pronto el chico de cabello cobrizo se colocó delante de ellos, justo detrás de Bella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ésta, al sentir alguien detrás volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Edward, se quedó mirándolo, éste le hizo una seña con su cabeza de que se volteará hacia el concierto. En ese instante Dan Reynolds se acercó al público, todo se pusieron eufóricos, querían tocarlo así que los de atrás comenzaron a empujar, provocando que el castaño pegara su cuerpo al de Isabella, quien al sentirlo no pudo más que paralizarse, Edward estaba completamente pegada a ella y los empujones estaban aumentando, haciendo sé que acercaran más y más.

- Lo siento.-comento el chico detrás de ella.

- No, no te preocupes.-respondió sonrojada.

Daba gracias a que Edward no podía verla, sino se daría cuenta de que estaba roja como un tomate pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba sino que sentía un fuego dentro de ella que comenzaba de su parte íntima y se extendía en forma de electricidad a todo su cuerpo, fuego que sentía que la ahogaba y todo empeoro cuando sintió las manos cálidas del chico en sus hombros, quería correr, salir de ahí, eran tantas emociones juntas que sentía que se ahogaba, el aire le faltaba y Edward se dio cuenta.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

El sentir su aliento solo empeoro la situación.

- Tengo… tengo que salir de aquí…

Como pudo el chico se hizo camino, tomo a Bella de la mano y la jalo con él, se fueron hasta la parte de atrás, donde había aire fresco.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?-quiso saber con tono de preocupación.

Isabella sintió el aire fresco darle directamente en el rostro, eso alivio poco a poco el fuego que emanaba de ella.

- Me parece que fue mucho por una noche.-comento riendo al ver su rostro.

- Si, es que… es la primera vez que vengo… a un concierto de estos.-mintió.

Dentro de ella rezaba que eso fuera lo que Edward se había imaginado y no que supiera la verdad.

Ya estaba un poco mejor pero en su mano todavía sentía cierta calidez, así que instantáneamente volteo hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabello cobrizo aún la estaba agarrando.

- Oh, lo siento.-se disculpó y la soltó.

- No, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias.

Solo estuvieron unos minutos ahí porque el concierto termino.

- Bella ¿estás bien?-se acercó preocupada Alice.

- Solo le dio un ataque de pánico.-contesto Edward.

- Lo bueno es que estabas ahí para ayudarla.-dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Y de nuevo volteo a verlo serio, su hermano solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Ya que todo está bien, ¿nos vamos a la after party?-pregunto Rosalie.

- Claro, vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha, llegaron rápido al lugar, era un bar no muy lejos del concierto. Entraron, se sentaron todos en una mesa, los chicos fueron por cervezas y tragos, los colocaron en la mesa. Isabella tomo una cerveza, comenzó a tomar, no era muy fanática cuando se trataba de tomar ya que se le subía muy rápido.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando uno de los chicos que estaba en el concierto se acercó a Bella y la invito a bailar, bajo la mirada de Edward quien al verlo se volteo hacia otro lado. Ella casi por instinto volteo a verlo pero éste estaba hablando con Emmett, sin hacerle el mínimo caso, se entristeció, ni siquiera vestida así podía llamar su atención.

- Entonces ¿quieres bailar?

- ¿Eh? Si… vamos.

Se puso de pie, el castaño la vio de reojo y apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Su rostro no demostraba nada pero por dentro estaba que lo llevaba el demonio, ella vestida así, aparte de que ese idiota era el mismo del concierto, recordó los comentarios que escucho de él _"La de minifalda negra, ¡que piernas!", "Están para comérselas hoy en la noche, si me entiendes ¿verdad?" "Si coge como esta, hoy será una de las mejores noches de mi vida"._ Así que tomo una de las cervezas y se la bebió como si fuera agua, Alice solo sonrió al darse cuenta, su plan estaba resultando.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

- Isabella ¿y el tuyo?

- Matt. ¿Tienes novio?

- No.

- ¿Cómo? Una preciosura como tú, deben de estar ciegos. Mira que no fijarse en semejante bombón. ¡Estas para comerte!-exclamo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Casi por instinto se separó de él pero este la jalo hacia él de nuevo. Edward se dio cuenta y puso más atención, al mismo tiempo en que se tomaba otra cerveza.

- No te preocupes, no muerdo…-se detuvo y agrego. A menos de que quieras.

Isabella se sentía incomoda, como podía se separaba pero cada vez que lo lograba Matt la volvió a acercar a él.

- ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar con más privacidad?-pregunto.

- No… gracias por invitarme pero iré a sentarme.

Se zafo pero el rubio la jalo.

- Ay Isabella no te hagas la difícil conmigo, se lo que pretendes, si vienes vestida así es porque estas gritando que quieres sexo.

- Si pero no contigo imbécil.-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Bella volteo y vio a Edward con una mirada furiosa, justo como con James. Se acercó, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él.

- Vamonos.-le ordeno.

- Oye amigo, consíguete a tu propia chica.

Iba a agarrarla pero Edward tomo la mano de él antes de que llegara a la Bella.

- No te atrevas a volver a tocarla y… no soy tu amigo.-comento tratando de contener su enojo.

Éste se zafo, sonrió sarcásticamente, se volteo hacia un lado y sin esperarlo le soltó un golpe, golpe que el chico de cabello cobrizo esquivo y regreso, dándole directamente en el rostro.

- ¡Edward!-exclamo Isabella.

- ¡Y no te acerques a ella ¿entendiste?!-lo sentencio.

Volvió a tomar a Bella de la mano y se la llevo hacia afuera del bar, ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguirlo. Ya afuera le soltó la mano y un silencio sepulcral adorno aquel lugar. Ella fue quien lo rompió.

- ¿Estas molesto?-pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que Alice te vistiera así?-quiso saber con tono molesto.

- Pensé que sería buena ide…

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que provocas en los hombres con esa ropa?

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo que provoco en los hombres?-murmuro incrédula. Yo no provoco nada.

- Si, lo haces.-cometo subiendo su tono.

- ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- No te estoy hablando de ninguna manera.

- Claro que si, además, no sé porque estas molesto, a quien estaban tratando de manosear era a mí, no sé porque a ti te importa.-le dijo molesta.

No supo porque se enojó, probablemente la cerveza ya está comenzando a hacer efecto.

- Me molesto porque dejas que Alice te maneje a su antojo y…

- Si ella lo hace, a ti que más te da, además también hace lo mismo contigo.

- Pero es mi hermana, es diferente. ¿Por qué buscas los problemas Isabella? ¿No te quedo suficiente con lo de James?

- Estas insinuando que es mi culpa esto, ¿Qué ese idiota haya pensado otra cosa?

- ¡Si! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que solo las…-se detuvo y agrego. Se visten así?!

- A ti no te molesta que tus amiguitas se vean así.-le reclamo.

- No compares, tú no eres como las mujeres que estoy acostumbrado a tratar.

- ¡Claro que no lo soy!-exclamo furiosa. Porque jamás podre causar lo que ellas provocan en ti… jamás sabré eso, jamás conoceré el efecto como el que tienen "tus amiguitas", ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque chicas como yo no causan nada en los hombres!

Edward apretó sus puños y sonrió, esa sonrisa la tomo Isabella en forma de burla y se enojó más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo y en su cara?

- ¡¿Quieres saber que provocas en los hombres Isabella?!-quiso saber.

Y sin previo aviso la acorralo contra la pared, utilizando su cuerpo para que no pudiera zafarse, aquella conducta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien abrió los ojos como platos e instantáneamente los mismos sentimientos del concierto la invadieron, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Edward? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? ¿Podría ser que ya conociera sus sentimientos y la estaba probando?

- Esto es lo que provocas en los hombres vestida así Isabella.-susurro.

El aliento del chico fue un golpe que le dio directamente en el rostro, provocando que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Ella volteo a verlo atónita, de pronto vio que Edward se quedaba viendo a sus labios, eso la puso muchas más nerviosa de lo que estaba, en realidad, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿lo empujaba? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Tantas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, pero aquella batalla mental fue brutalmente detenida.

- Y… esto es lo que… lo que provocas en mi.-finalizó.

Con uno de sus brazos la rodeo por la cintura y el otro lo paso por su cuello, lentamente fue acercándose a su boca, en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para Isabella, ¡¿Edward la iba a besar?! No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, pero todo aquello la paralizo, solo se quedó estática, sin moverse mientras veía al chico de cabello cobrizo más cerca, así que no le quedó más remedio más que ir cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, en espera de que esa distancia se minimizara y sus labios se unieran, distancia que estaba segura que no era mucha, debido a que cada vez sentía más cerca el aliento del chico cerca de su boca.

- ¡¿Así que por esta zorra no quisiste acostarte conmigo?!-grito una mujer detrás de ellos.

Ese grito trajo a Edward hacia la realidad, frenándolo. En cambio Bella, tardo un poco más, abrió sus ojos debido a que ya no sintió el aliento del castaño cerca, al hacerlo se topó con una Tania muy furiosa que estaba frente a ellos.

- Te hice una pregunta Edward, ¿por esta puta no te acostaste conmigo? ¿Quién eres estúpida?-quiso saber.

El chico de cabello cobrizo sin previo aviso se separó de Isabella, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba por tal acercamiento.

- Vamonos.-dijo jalándola con él.

- ¿No vas a contestarme? ¿Quién es?

Pero Bella solo se quedó ahí, mirando hacia al frente, ni siquiera sabía por dónde se habían ido Edward y Tania, todavía estaba estupefacta, en shock, su cuerpo temblaba incontablemente, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Solo estaba jugando con ella? No, él… él no podía ser así… no con ella. Y sin preverlo se dejó caer al piso, todo le daba vueltas, pensó que esto era mejor que el desmayarse en la calle.

CONTINUARA….

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****cavendano13****]**

**[****Crepusculo-Total****]**

**[****karol 05****]**

**[****rosy canul] **Si, ya comenzó a demostrárselo en este nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que te haya gustado De nada, gracias a ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios, soy de las personas que piensa, si ustedes tienen tiempo de comentar porque yo no tendré tiempo de responder ^_^ además de que me encanta ver que piensan acerca de la historia y me ayuden a mejorarla :D saludos!

**[****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando antes de lo previsto, se preguntaran porque, bueno es que ahora actualizare todos los sábados, debido a que mi papa dice que mi hermano y yo estamos mucho en la computadora, por tanto, determino que el domingo era domingo familiar, donde solo estaremos en un tiempo limitado en la computadora. Es por eso que me dije, si voy a tener que tener el capítulo el sábado ¿Por qué no subirlo de una vez, no creen? Jajaja ya habiéndoles explicado esto, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado de ahora en adelante, los acercamientos entre estos 2 serán mucho más, y también ya viene el 3ero en discordia, si! Jacob va a aparecer para acelerar más cosas entre estos 2.

Como saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

¿Actualización? Próximo sábado

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


	6. Un viejo amigo

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 6: Un viejo Amigo**

Pero Bella solo se quedó ahí, mirando hacia al frente, ni siquiera sabía por dónde se habían ido Edward y Tania, todavía estaba estupefacta, en shock, su cuerpo temblaba incontablemente, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Solo estaba jugando con ella? No, él… él no podía ser así… no con ella. Y sin preverlo se dejó caer al piso, todo le daba vueltas, pensó que esto era mejor que el desmayarse en la calle.

_- ¡¿Así que por esta zorra no quisiste acostarte conmigo?!-recordó en su cabeza._

¿Qué? Esperen… ¿ellos no tuvieron sexo? pero si ella lo vio esa noche, como se besaban, como se acariciaban y ¿no habían tenido nada que ver? No podía creerlo, era imposible…

_- Ella misma lo dijo.-comento su voz interna._

- Isabella ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz femenina al lado de ella.

Ésta volteo, estaba tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

- Rosalie…-murmuró.

- Claro, ¿Quién más podría ser?-pregunto en tono de burla.

- Yo…

Como pudo se puso de pie.

- Estaba… aquí…

La rubia la miraba sin comprender.

- Creo que la cerveza ya hizo efecto.-rió.

- Creo… que si.-finalizo.

No quiso hablar del tema y menos con Rosalie, era cierto que se hablaban pero no como para contarle que Edward estuvo a punto de besarla y que esa era la razón de porque estaba ahí en el suelo.

- ¿Y Edward?-quiso saber.

- ¿Eh? Yo… no lo sé.-mintió.

- Por favor Isabella, los vi salir juntos. Pensé que por fin te lo habías ligado, por eso te vestiste así ¿no?

Señalo su vestuario. Bella sonrió incrédula.

- ¿Demasiado obvia?

- Un poco… bueno al menos para mí… aparte Alice me conto de su plan.-agrego. Y veo que no lo lograste…-volteo hacia los lados buscándolo. Es que no solo es vestir así Isabella, es más que eso, tienes que tener la personalidad adecuada también, seguridad sobre todo.

- Y yo no tengo nada de eso.-murmuró.

- Pero puedes desarrollarlo.

Isabella quiso decir algo pero se detuvo, Rosalie se dio cuenta.

- Estas pensando en pedirme ayuda ¿no es cierto?

- No.-mintió.

- Eso está bien porque no te ayudare… eres el proyecto de Alice, yo jamás me meto con ellos.

Se dio la media vuelta.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? Edward ya se fue, no creo que quieras quedarte por más tiempo ¿o sí?

- Gracias.-se limitó a decir.

* * *

Durante el domingo Isabella trato de darle una explicación lógica a que lo que estuvo a punto de pasar el día de ayer con Edward, tenía la duda de porque había reaccionado de esa manera. De pronto recordó sus palabras.

_- Y… esto es lo que… lo que provocas en mí._

Cuando finalizo ese recuerdo auditivo sintió que una electricidad la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, a veces era indescriptible todas las emociones que le hacía sentir el chico de cabello cobrizo. Recibió varias llamadas de Alice durante ese día debido a que pensó que había pasado algo entre ella y su hermano pero le decepciono que sus intentos hayan fallado, ya que Isabella no le conto lo del "casi" beso que estuvo a punto de tener con su hermano.

* * *

El lunes llego, Isabella estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría Edward en cuanto la viera? O ¿haría como que no pasó nada? ¿Trataría de finalizar lo que comenzó? Como deseo que Tania no hubiera llegado en ese momento, tal vez ahorita ya por fin podría al menos haber probado el sabor de sus labios. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una persona tenía su casillero abierto y ella iba directamente a él, si no fue por una mano que detuvo su frente centímetros antes se hubiera golpeado, la chica volteo hacia el dueño de esa mano.

- Edward.-murmuró e instantáneamente un tono rosado se adueñó de sus mejillas.

- Debes de tener más cuidado Isabella… no siempre estaré para cuidarte.-comento serio para después voltear a verla y sonreír.

- Lo se… gracias, es que… soy un poco torpe.

- Es bueno verte así… sin esa ropa del sábado.

Ese comentario retomo sus recuerdos auditivos de esa noche y el rosado de sus mejillas fue convirtiéndose en rosa rojizo.

- ¿No te gusto como me veía?-pregunto sin pensar.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa las palabras no cruzaban por su cerebro, simplemente salían por su boca.

- No, me gustas más así.-comento, después agrego pensando. _Porque así solo atraes mi atención… de nadie más._

Eso provoco una sonrisa en ella, agachando su cabeza.

- Isabella…-la llamo, ésta volteo a verlo. Yo... siento mucho lo del sábado, probablemente fueron las cervezas… lo siento, me comporte como un idiota, también perdona a Tania, no te molestará no te preocupes.

Pero Bella ya no escucho nada después de "probablemente fueron las cervezas", su mente divago y la alegría que sintió hace un momento se esfumo.

- Ah… eh… no te preocupes… yo… yo entiendo.-contesto de nuevo sin pensar. Eh… tengo clase, nos vemos.

- Bell…

El castaño se detuvo, era mejor de esta manera, qué pensará que solo había sido las cervezas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia su clase de deportes mientras una persona miraba aquella escena desde lejos, sonriente.

* * *

Su horario escolar ya casi llegaba a su fin, solo le faltaba Literatura, si era sincera no quería asistir, lo que Edward le había dicho en la mañana la había desanimado, ya que durante el domingo ella se hizo toda una película romántica acerca del Lunes y nada estaba saliendo como ella quería.

Entro al salón sin mirar a nadie, iba totalmente distraída cuando choco con una persona.

- Lo siento.-se disculpó sin mirar.

Siguió caminando y se sentó en el lugar de siempre. De pronto una persona se sentó a su lado, casi por instinto pensó que se trataba de él pero no percibió su característico aroma así que volteo curiosa, encontrándose con un chico de cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, piel morena rojiza, labios carnosos y de ojos castaño oscuros, los cuales la miraban sonriente.

La chica se quedó pasmada observándolo, en verdad era guapo, pero ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Acaso se conocían? No, claro que no, ella no conocía chicos guapos como él, a excepción de los hermanos Cullen y Jasper, pero nadamas.

Se quedaron un momento así, observándose, Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía la ligera impresión de que la conocía… más que nada por como la observaba pero ella no tenía ni idea de quien era. Estaba tratando de saber quién es, que no supo en que momento Edward entro al salón, encontrándose con aquella escena, Bella sentada viendo a este chico que quien sabe quién diablos era y él viéndola con su rostro sonriente e iluminado. Se sentó casi por inercia pero no dejo de voltear hacia donde aquellos dos estaban.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo el chico decepcionado. No te acuerdas de mi ¿no es cierto Bella?

_- ¿Bella? ¿Acaso la llamo Bella? Pero… ¿Quién diablos es ese imbécil? Ni siquiera yo la llamo así.-pensó el chico de cabello cobrizo._

- Lo siento… yo no…

El chico de cabello negro hizo un puchero, se recargo hacia atrás y después volvió a su posición original mientras sonreía.

- Me parece que tengo que besarte para que te puedas acordar de mi.-soltó.

_- ¿Beso? Pero… ¿Qué?_

El castaño hizo el ademán de levantarse de su banco pero desistió.

- ¿Aún no?-quiso saber.

Bella no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué besarla? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese chico?

- Creo que ya sé cómo te acordaras de mi.-sonrió.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a su oído y murmuró.

- ¿En verdad no quieres que te bese bombón?

Y en ese momento recordó todo.

- Jacob.-pronuncio atónita.

- El mismo bebe.-contesto sin dejar de sonreír. ¿No vas ni siquiera a abrazarme?-pregunto.

Isabella sonrió, se puso de pie, Jacob abrió sus brazos para después rodear su cintura con ellos.

- Te extrañe mucho bombón.-le dijo en el oído.

- Y yo a ti Jake.

Edward Cullen se encontraba mirando esta escena desde su asiento, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía sus puños contraídos, tanto que por sus nudillos no circulaba la sangre, provocando que cambiaran a un blanco pálido, los observaba con mirada asesina, mejor dicho, observaba aquel chico que estaba en estos momento abrazando a Bella, rodeándola con sus brazos, cosa que él no podía hacer en este momento. Sintió algo que era poco conocido para él pero que días antes había surgido dentro de su ser, aunque en menor intensidad que ahora, si, justamente en el restaurante después de su llegada, cuando Bella bailo con ese chico y por eso se fue con Tania, en el concierto cuando miraban su cuerpo y lo alababan, y por último, en el bar, cuando ese imbécil quiso tocarla y trato de besarla sin su consentimiento… pero aquello era diferente, este sentimiento era más intenso… más real… y era más real porque ella le estaba correspondiendo.

Isabella se separó de Jacob debido a que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón, se apeno, bajo su cabeza y al levantarla casi por instinto volteo a ver hacia donde se sentaba el chico de cabello cobrizo y pudo verlo, aunque algo llamo su atención… se percató de algo inusual, Edward miraba a su amigo como si quisiera matarlo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, solo estaba mirándolo, de pronto vio como el castaño entrecerró sus ojos, no supo porque pero duro unos segundos así, después volteo a verla a ella, la observo aunque no de la misma manera, solo estaba serio viéndola, eso la puso nerviosa, era la primera vez que la veía así. Se quedó un momento más así, para después girar su vista hacia el frente dándole la espalda. Lo que Bella no sabía es que mientras ella lo observaba a él, y éste a Jacob, el chico de cuerpo tonificado le sonrió confiado mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, parecía conocerlo de algún lado, eso molesto a Edward provocando que volteara a verla a ella, ya que si lo seguía mirando hasta era capaz de levantarse de su asiento y agarrarlo a golpes sin razón alguna.

_- ¿Quién demonios es este idiota?-se preguntó molesto mirando el pizarrón._

En cambio, ella se quedó mirándolo mucho más tiempo, algo había cambiado, eso lo sabía pero no estaba muy consciente de que. Jake observo a Edward y sonrió aún más.

- ¿Qué ves bombón?

- ¿Eh? No… no nada…

- Buenas tardes.-saludo la maestra.

La chica no dejaba de pensar en la forma en que Edward miro a Jacob, tenía la curiosidad de porqué, pero era obvio que no se atrevería a preguntarle. La profesora observo al amigo de Isabella.

- Disculpe jovencito, ¿usted pertenece a esta escuela o solo viene de oyente?-quiso saber.

- Disculpe profesora. Soy el chico nuevo.-sonrió.

Algunas de las chicas presentes suspiraron cuando lo vieron sonreír, Bella solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Pase al frente y preséntese.-le ordeno.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jacob Black, viví aquí en Forks durante mi infancia, me fui a estudiar a Inglaterra y ahora estoy de vuelta… es que extrañaba mucho a alguien.-comento mirando a Isabella.

Todos se dieron cuenta de ello, Edward no emitió ningún movimiento, solo estaba serio mirando hacia al frente con los brazos cruzados.

- Muy bien. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

- ¿Tienes novia?-quiso saber una chica que se encontraba al lado de Edward.

- No… todavía.-finalizo sonriendo, mirándola de nuevo.

- Niñas… preguntas acerca de los lugares que conoce o algo relacionado con la literatura.

Nadie dijo nada. La profesora le ordeno ir a su lugar. Isabella ni siquiera puso atención a la presentación de su amigo, se la pasó observando a Edward, no quería perderse cualquier movimiento, sí volteaba a verla o algo… pero no lo hizo, así que la clase finalizo.

- ¿Me podrás llevar a mi casa?-pregunto Jacob.

Iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida.

- Lo siento pero Isabella…

El nombre de la chica lo remarco más de lo normal.

- Tiene que hacer una tarea conmigo así que iremos a mi casa.-comento castaño serio.

- ¿Y tú… eres?-quiso saber Jacob.

- Edward Cullen.-contesto.

El moreno le tendió la mano y sonrió.

- Jacob… Jacob Black.

Edward pensó en dejarlo así pero sería demasiado obvio así que lo saludo, apretando más de lo normal su mano con la de él, Jacob se dio cuenta y sonrió aún más.

_- ¿Acaso este imbécil no deja de sonreír?-se preguntó molesto._

- Bueno… en ese caso dejamos que me lleves a mi casa en otra ocasión bombón.-dijo al momento en que le guiñaba un ojo. Nos vemos.

- Hasta luego Jake.-se despidió.

_- ¿Jake?_

Apretó sus puños.

- Sobre eso Edward… yo pensé que tal vez sería mucho mejor para ti que yo lo hiciera… digo, de cierta manera yo lo provoque y…

- Si no quieres hacer la tarea conmigo está bien, yo la haré.-soltó molesto.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que si… es solo que…

- Entonces vamos.

- ¿Te parece que vaya a tu casa más tarde? Es que quede con Char… con mi papa de que comería con él, me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

- Esta bien, ¿nos vemos a las 5:00 pm?

Ella asintió. Se despidió de Edward, iba saliendo del salón cuando Alice le hablo.

- ¡Bella!

- Hola Alice.

- Cuéntame, ¿Qué paso entre mi hermano y tú el sábado?

- ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no… no pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quiso saber nerviosa.

- Es que Rosalie me dijo que… bueno no importa. ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Es que Jasper pasó por mí pero se puso a juguetear con Emmett en clase y los mandaron a detención, tiene que quedarse y creo que Edward ya se fue.

- Claro… aunque, ¿te importaría primero comer conmigo y mi papa?

- Por supuesto que no… sabes que adoro al Jefe Swan.-exclamo sonriente.

- Vamos entonces.

Llegaron al restaurante favorito de Bella, ahí ya estaba su papa esperándola.

- Hola papa.

Lo abrazo.

- Hola Bells, veo que trajiste compañía. Buenas tardes Alice.

- Hola Sr. Swan, espero que no le importe que haya venido.-comento sonriente.

- Claro que no, siempre será bien recibida la mejor amiga de Bella.

- ¿La mejor amiga?-pregunto gustosa. ¿Soy tu mejor amiga Bella?-quiso saber emocionada.

Ésta solo asintió.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que emoción!-exclamo.

Lo que provoco la sonrisa de Isabella, su amiga en verdad que podía ser demasiado tierna a veces pero también muy controladora, era como el ying y el yang en la misma persona.

Se sentaron y ordenaron, mientras esperaban Bella quiso saber el motivo por el cual quiso comer con ella.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo papa?

- Renunciare a ser Jefe de la Policía.-soltó.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?-quiso saber su hija.

- Es que necesitan que me vaya 3 semanas a Chicago a un entrenamiento pero les dije que no… ese entrenamiento es esencial para mi cargo, no podre seguir con el sino asistió.

- ¿Y porque no irías?-pregunto.

- ¿Cómo que porque Bella? No puedo dejarte sola… no después de lo que te paso.

- Por favor papa, yo puedo cuidarme, tu amas ser el Sheriff de Forks y…

- Pero te amo más a ti Bells.

- Bella puede quedarse en mi casa.-los interrumpió.

Los dos voltearon a verla.

- Mis papas no se opondrán, además ya lo hizo una vez, cuando lo de James y… a mí me encantaría compartir con ella 3 semanas.

- Pero Alice, son demasiados días… No creo que tus padres…

- Por favor Jefe Swan, usted ama su trabajo y yo amo a Bella, así que yo la cuidare, de verdad…-se detuvo para después agregar. Además, ya viene el campamento de la preparatoria donde estaremos 1 semana fuera, así que básicamente solo serán 2 semanas que estará conmigo… entonces ¿si aceptará?

- Primero tendré que hablar con tu padre Alice.

- Espere…

Tomo su teléfono y le marco.

- ¿Bueno? Princesa ¿Qué se te ofrece?-respondió tiernamente el Dr. Cullen.

- Papá, ¿crees que Bella pueda quedarse con nosotros durante 3 semanas? Es que el jefe Swan tiene que ir a un entrenamiento a Chicago y se niega a ir porque no quiere dejar a Bella sola.

Se escuchó un silencio.

- Tome, mi papa quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Dr. Cullen? Soy Charlie Swan…

De pronto dejaron de poner atención a la plática por teléfono de sus padres y se centraron en la suya.

- ¡Bella te quedaras conmigo 3 semanas! ¿Puedes creerlo?-exclamo entusiasmada.

- Alice… no tienes que hacerlo, en serio.

- Basta Bella, ahora sé de donde sacaste lo terca, solo basta con mirar a tu papá.

La chica sonrió ante este comentario.

- Gracias Alice.-dijo.

- Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen, le prometo que Bella no será una molestia. Hasta luego.

Y colgó.

- Dijo que estaba bien… pero ¿tú quieres quedarte con ellos Bells?

- Si con eso lograré que vayas a ese entrenamiento, sí.

- Entonces, creo que todo está arreglado.-comento sonriendo.

- Creo que si.-lo apoyo la chica de cabello corto.

- Muchas gracias Alice… gracias por apreciar tanto a Bella.

- De nada Sr. Swan, yo soy la que debo de agradecer que tenga la confianza de que Bella se quede conmigo.

- ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir papá?-quiso saber su hija.

- Hoy… en unas horas…

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿y porque estamos tan plácidamente comiendo?

- Porque pensé que no iría.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Por dios Papá! Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.-lo apuro su hija.

Prontamente los 3 se fueron a casa de los Swan, Alice se encargó de separar el vuelo del Sr. Swan y ayudo empacar a su amiga debido a que ella estaba ayudando a empacar a Charlie, él tenía poca habilidad en estas cosas porque casi no salía a ningún lado, probablemente solo llevaría justo lo necesario y su hija sabía que siempre es bueno llevar un poco más de ropa, le guardo los documentos más importantes y suficiente dinero en efectivo, aunque también llevaba sus tarjetas. Terminaron rápido de alistar las cosas, Bella miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:00 pm, la hora en la que Edward le había pedido que fuera a hacer el trabajo con él, así que le pidió el numero teléfono del castaño a su hermana, quien se le dio inmediatamente. Mientras iban de camino a Port Ángeles, decidió llamarlo.

- Diga.

Contesto una voz masculina, no pudo reconocerla muy bien debido a que sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal.

- ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?-quiso saber.

- ¿Isabella?

- Si, ¿estas enfermo?-pregunto. Tu voz se escucha poco fuera de lo normal.

- Creo que lo estaré… pero ¿Por qué aún no has llegado?

- Lo siento, no podré llegar a tiempo, es que mi padre tiene que volar de urgencia a Chicago… y Alice y yo vamos al aeropuerto de Port Angeles a dejarlo.

- No te preocupes, resuelve lo de tu padre. Más tarde te hablo para ver lo del trabajo.

No quiso aunar más en el tema debido a que esperaba verlo más tarde el día de hoy.

- Claro, hasta luego.

Y colgaron. No supo cuánto hicieron de Forks a Port Angeles, pero se imaginó que muy poco, iba conduciendo Alice, porque así quiso hacerlo, Bella no opuso mucha resistencia debido a que tenían que llegar rápido y sabía que su amiga no iba a batallar, aún y cuando iba manejando su camioneta.

Al llegar rápidamente acompañaron al Jefe Swan a la sala de espera y lo despidieron, deseándole un excelente viaje. Charlie no pudo dejar de abrazar a su hija ya que no la vería durante 3 semanas, ella solo se apeno con Alice por este gesto, su amiga sonrió ante esta conducta. Charlie abordo el avión e Isabella se dio cuenta de que todo había sido tan rápido que aún no asimilaba que se iba a quedar con los Cullen hasta que venían de regreso y su amiga comentaba de todo el tiempo que pasarían juntas, de todo lo que harían pero en la mente de Bella solo se postraba un nombre… Edward Cullen, pasaría 3 semanas en la casa con Edward, con ese chico de cabello cobrizo que la tenía loca desde el jardín de infantes. Trato de eliminar esos pensamientos porque estaba segura de que nada pasaría, si no paso el sábado, menos pasaría con él sobrio y en su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, todos se dieron cuenta de que había llegado porque Alice entro gritando a la casa, dando a conocer que ya estaban ahí.

- ¡Isabella, que gusto verte!-exclamo Esme dándole un beso y un abrazo. Qué bueno que tú papa haya decidido que podías quedarte con nosotros estas 3 semanas.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros Isabella?-pregunto Emmett detrás de ella.

La chica volteo a verlo y se encontró con él, quien estaba a un lado de su hermano y la miraba serio, se podía notar que en efecto estaba enfermando porque tenía sus mejillas rojizas y sus ojos parecían decaídos.

- Toma Edward, tu papá dijo que con esto la fiebre se bajará.-comento tiernamente su madre.

- Gracias.

Tomo la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

- ¿Y porque te quedarás con nosotros?-quiso saber el hombre musculoso.

Bella iba a contestar pero Alice la interrumpió.

- Porque el Jefe Swan tenía un entrenamiento en Chicago y no quería dejarla sola, entonces le ofrecí que podía quedarse conmigo.

- Con nosotros.-la corrigió su hermano.

- No Emmett conmigo, así que más les vale a los 2 que si se acerquen a su cuarto ¿entendieron?-los señalo pero su mirada nunca se postro en Emmett, solo en Edward.

- Alice…-murmuro Bella.

- Basta niños, asustaran a Isabella. No les hagas caso cariño.-dijo tiernamente la Sra. Cullen. Emmett ayuda a Isabella a subir su maleta al cuarto de huéspedes.

El hombre musculoso le hizo caso a su madre. Alice lo siguió, Isabella iba a hacer lo mismo cuando fue detenida por Edward.

- ¿Te importaría hacer el trabajo en mi cuarto?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sobre eso, veo que no estás bien, si quieres mañana podemos hacerlo o…

- No te preocupes, aún enfermo puedo pensar claramente.-le dijo y sonrió. A menos que quieras descansar.

- No, está bien por mí.

- Entonces vamos, te acompaño y de ahí nos pasamos a mi cuarto.

_- ¿Su cuarto?-pensó nerviosa._

Llegaron, Isabella busco sus apuntes y su cuaderno donde había comenzado a hacer anotaciones, el cual no era el de la clase sino el cuaderno de Algebra, es que durante esa clase se le ocurrieron unas ideas para el ensayo y como era el único cuaderno que tenía en ese momento las anoto ahí. En la habitación solo estaban sus cosas, Emmett y Alice ya no se encontraban, probablemente cada quien se había ido a su cuarto, le pareció extraño pero lo que no sabía es que su amiga había alcanzado a escuchar que harían el ensayo en el cuarto de Edward y no quiso ocasionar algo que lo impidiera, por eso opto por mejor dejarlos solos y no estorbar. Ya con el libro y los apuntes, salió del cuarto, Edward la estaba esperando recargado en la pared. Se disponían a entrar pero ella se quedó afuera.

- ¿Pasa algo?-quiso saber el castaño.

- No, nada.-mintió. _Bella por favor, contrólate, entrarás al cuarto de Edward pero nada más, no pasará nada.-se mentalizó._

Tomo aire y entro, su cuarto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, primero era muy grande y estaba dividido por pequeñas secciones, en la entrada hacia la derecha había una mini sala con un escritorio y lámpara, al lado izquierdo una mini librería y al fondo se encontraba la cama de Edward, aquella cama con la que había soñado muchas veces, por fin se encontraba frente a ella, era muy grande, no era individual como la que utilizaba en su casa, sino casi del mismo tamaño que la que tenía en la habitación de huéspedes, se sonrojo al recordar las fantasías que había tenido en ella, obviamente con el chico de cabello cobrizo.

- ¿Comenzamos?-pregunto.

- Claro.-contesto.

Edward no lo sabía pero Isabella estaba demasiado nerviosa, no solo porque estaban solos sino porque estaban solos y en su cuarto, se sentía estúpida porque sabía que nada podría pasar entre ellos.

- ¿Qué piensas acerca de comenzar la introducción así? Esta obra de Shakespeare es una historia narrada en Dinamarca, en la época de Reyes y Reinas de antaño. En donde el honory la obediencia a la corona eran los principales valores y modelos de conducta. Con la muerte del Rey padre, Hamlet comienza a vivir su tragedia.-comento el castaño.

- Suena bien. ¿Tienes una laptop? La mía se me olvido en el cuarto.

- La mía la tiene Alice pero aquí está la de escritorio. Vamos.

Se pusieron de pie, Edward le señalo a Isabella que se sentará y él trajo una silla más para sentarse no muy lejos de ella. La chica pudo sentirlo demasiado cerca, lo que provoco que su nerviosismo aumentará un poco más.

- Yo estoy convaleciente así que tú escribirás.-le dijo.

- Que conveniente.-comento y sonrió.

Él le correspondió. Comenzó a escribir lo que le comento anteriormente el chico de cabello cobrizo.

- Podemos agregar también "se podrán observar los conflictos psíquicos que le ocurren al personaje principal, como su desarrollo con el Edipo, su relación con la locura, sus deseos de venganza, su ira contenida, y como este los afronta para lograr el desenlace de su historia. Por otro lado, podremos ver las posiciones que toman otros personajes fundamentales de la historia. La importancia que tiene para Hamlet, su madre Gertrudis, hace que está a pesar de la ambigüedad que representa, sea el punto de partida cardinal para las decisiones tomadas por su hijo. Claudio, y su resentimiento por no ser el primogénito, envidia a su hermano, deseando para sí mismo, todo el poder y el reino, lo que lo lleva a cometer el acto del cual parte esta obra".

- Muy bien Isabella.-la felicito. Creo que si has leído muy bien la obra.

- Si, incluso quiero agregar una de las frases que viene en el libro pero no recuerdo como dice exactamente, ¿tú lo tienes?

- Si, esta…-se iba a poner de pie pero se detuvo ya que sintió un mareo.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

- Si. ¿Puedes ir por él? Está en la primer sección de arriba hacia abajo.

- Claro.

Se llevó una silla debido a que no lo alcanzaría, se subió en ella y en efecto, no lo alcanzo, no le quedo más que ponerse de cuclillas, lo hizo demasiado tiempo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Edward pudo verla y antes de que esta tocará el piso metió su cuerpo para protegerla, ocasionando que cayera sobre él.

- Ah.-exclamo ella con un grito ahogado.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él mirándola, su distancia era tan cercana que pudo percibir su cálido aliento, probablemente por la fiebre que tenía.

- ¿Estas bien?-quiso saber sin dejar de mirarla.

- S… si…-contesto, no quería que Edward se diera cuenta de todos los sentimientos que la estaban abordando en ese momento.

Y se quedaron un momento así, sin hablar, de pronto Edward recordó acerca de la noche del sábado, su cercanía y como estuvo a punto de besarla, y fue ahí cuando un recuerdo se apodero de su mente _"Me parece que tengo que besarte para que te puedas acordar de mi", _y los celos volvieron, casi sin poder evitarlo volteo a ver a sus labios.

- Bella…-comenzó. ¿Alguna vez te han besado?

Esa pregunta hizo que se desconcertará y la volviera de sus pensamientos a la realidad.

- ¿Qué? Eh… yo… No, yo… creo que has de saberlo mejor que yo…-respondió apenada agachando su cabeza.

El castaño tomo su mentón y lo giro hacia él.

- ¿Te gustaría que te enseñará?-soltó.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Acaso Edward le estaba preguntando si quería que le enseñara? ¿Acaso eso se podía preguntar? ¡Diablos, claro que la respuesta era que sí! De pronto el chico de cabello cobrizo había caído en la cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando.

- Yo…-se incorporó. Lo siento… soy un idiota, debe de ser por el medicamento. Lo siento Isabella.

La ayudo a levantarse, ella no comento nada, quiso hacerlo, quiso decirle que sí, que la besará, pero su timidez se lo había impedido.

_- Eres una estúpida Bella.-se dijo._

- Creo que es mejor que dejemos hoy esto, mañana seguiremos después de las clases ¿te parece?

- Si está bien. Nos vemos.

Estaba tan nerviosa y se sentía tan tonta que se fue sin sus cosas. Edward se dio cuenta y quiso detenerla pero opto que sería mejor hasta mañana. Isabella llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, coloco su espalda en ella y se dejó caer, aquel momento había sido perfecto para que se besaran pero porque le pregunta, que solo la bese y ya… se odio a si misma por no haber respondido nada, justo como se odio el sábado cuando si ella se hubiera armado de valor, probablemente ya sabría a que saben los labios de Edward Cullen como muchas chicas de la preparatoria.

- ¿Y así quieres que pase algo entre tú y él?-se preguntó.

Volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 11:00 pm, se puso de pie y fue a acomodar sus cosas, tratando de olvidar lo de hace un momento, después siguió con sus libros, se acordó que tenía tarea de Algebra, busco el libro y su cuaderno, no lo encontró. Se puso a pensar donde podría estar, estaba segura de que se lo había traído. De pronto llevo sus manos a su rostro.

- ¡Se quedó en el cuarto de Edward!-exclamo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Voy y se lo pido… _no,_ _claro que no_… pero tengo tarea. _No va a pasar nada si no llevas la tarea una vez Bella.-le dijo una voz en su interior. _Claro, si fuera solo una tarea, es parte de la calificación final. Ok. Iré.

Abrió su puerta, camino derecho y llego a la de él. Se quedó parada.

- Solo vienes por tu cuaderno, solo por eso.

Golpeo la puerta 3 veces, no tan fuerte porque ya pasaba de la media noche y aparte él no se sentía muy bien, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera dormido. Se dio la vuelta hacia su cuarto pero después se armó de valor y se giró de nuevo.

- Ok. Solo inténtalo de nuevo.

Volvio a tocar. Nada.

- Edward.-lo llamo.

Nada.

- Lo siento Edward… pero necesito el cuaderno.

Giro la perilla, lo llamo de nuevo pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, todo estaba oscuro y decidió entrar.

- Solo entrarás por el cuaderno y vas a salir, sí.

Fue al lugar donde lo había dejado pero no vio nada.

- ¿Qué? Pero… si aquí lo deje.-se quejó en voz baja.

Comenzó a buscarlo en donde habían estado haciendo el ensayo, también en la mini librería que tenía y nada. Inevitablemente volteo hacia el fondo y pudo verlo, estaba acostado boca abajo, sin camisa, no sabía si estaba en bóxer porque una manta lo cubría.

- ¿Lo habrá tomado?-se preguntó. Solo me acercar un poco para ver.-murmuro.

Camino lo más lento que pudo, tratando de no hacer ruido, agudizo su vista y algo llamo su atención, ahí estaba su cuaderno, en uno de los buros que adornaban la cama.

- ¿Por qué esta allá?-quiso saber nerviosa. Ok, solo iras por él y te saldrás ¿está bien?

Se fue acercando de cuclillas, como estaba oscuro se golpeó en la rodilla con la cama, se tapó la boca para no gritar y despertarlo, quien sabe qué pensaría si lo hiciera, muy probablemente pensaría que quiere acostarse con él… que era cierto pero de todas maneras. Llego al cuaderno, lo tomo, se giró para disponerse a salir, tomando el mismo cuidado y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando una mano la detuvo y la jalo hacia la cama, cerró los ojos por instinto, al abrirlos se topó con el cuerpo de Edward sobre ella.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-quiso saber extrañado.

- Eh… yo… es que…-no podía contestar de lo nerviosa que estaba, ni siquiera puso atención en como la llamo.

Edward la miro y sonrió, su rostro estaba brilloso, probablemente era por la fiebre.

- Nunca pensé que tú fueras de esta manera.-comento sin dejar de sonreír.

- Edward… yo… es que…

- ¿Por qué estas temblando?-pregunto. Yo soy él que está enfermo.

- Es que algebra… mi cuaderno… la tarea…

El chico de cabello cobrizo se echó a reír, de verdad que estaba hablando incoherencias.

- Te ves preciosa cuando te pones nerviosa. Me pregunto, que tan nerviosa te pondrás si hago esto.

Se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca, su cercanía fue tanta que pudo sentir de nuevo el aroma cálido que emanaba de él. Estaba sonriendo, de pronto su rostro se tornó serio, volteo a ver a sus labios y trago saliva.

- Bella…-comenzó. Cada vez que haga esto… tienes que detenerme, tienes que empujarme y decirme que no me acerque a ti… yo soy una mala influencia para ti…

Ella apretó su cuaderno a su pecho.

- Y si quiero que lo hagas, si quiero que te acerques, si quiero que me beses ¿Qué hago?-soltó.

Él se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, después sonrió.

- Eres demasiado para mí.

Y su rostro se tornó serio. Iba a levantarse pero se detuvo, la miro y volvió a tragar saliva.

- ¡Qué diablos!-exclamo.

Sonrió, se acercó a ella, casi a escasos 5 centímetros de su boca se volvió a detener, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, trago saliva, dejo escapar un bufido, sonrió de nuevo y la beso. Bella sintió el cálido aliento que emanaba de él dentro de ella, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en electricidad.

Aquel beso comenzó lento, pero poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado, él pasó su mano completamente bajo el cuerpo de ella y la aprisiono, Isabella rodo sus brazos en su cuello para después pasar sus dedos a su cabello, dejaban escapar ligeros sonidos de placer de sus labios, los 2 se sujetaban con tal fuerza que era como si no quisieran despegarse, solo se separaron porque tenían que respirar.

- ¿Por qué… porque me dejaste… que lo hiciera?-pregunto el chico entrecortadamente sin abrir sus ojos.

- Porque desde que… te conozco… he deseado que lo hagas.-respondió de la misma manera.

Edward al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con que ella tenía los suyos cerrados, tomo una de sus manos y acaricio su mejilla. Bella al sentirlo abrió sus ojos también.

- Bella yo…

- No hables, no arruines este momento.

Y sin que lo previese el chico de cabello cobrizo lo sujeto del cuello y lo jalo hacia ella. Besándolo de nuevo.

CONTINUARA….

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****rosy canul] **¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy? Si se rindió a sus encantos ¿o no? Jajajaja La historia será corta, mínimo 16, máximo 20 capítulos, las historias largas no me agradan mucho tampoco :/ aunque no descarto que pueda hacer una más adelante xD gracias por leer

**[****niky] **jajajaja creo que está mostrando más poder femenino, veremos cómo reacciona después de esto xD gracias por leer

**[****rose bells] **Hola, disculpa por subirlo hasta el domingo, es que la uni, tareas, todo eso :S espero que la inspiración no me abandone jajaja me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, más por lo que me comentas yo también prefiero las historias terminadas pero cuando una buena historia me atrapa también las leo sin estar terminadas ^_^

**[****choiamberc****]**

**[****cavendano13****]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Siento mucho haberme tardado con la actualización, era para ayer pero la universidad me está absorbiendo xD tuve mucha tarea esta semana, espero que la próxima sea menos por cierto, a escondidas estoy actualizando jajajaja ya saben, domingo familiar

¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que suceda después? ¿Andaran o Edward se seguirá resistiendo? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo :P (parece anuncio ¿no? Jajajaja)

**Recuerden:** Recomendaciones, regaños, sugerencias, todo a través de sus comentarios

¿Actualización? Próximo sábado o domingo

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


	7. Revelaciones

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

- ¿Por qué… porque me dejaste… que lo hiciera?-pregunto el chico entrecortadamente sin abrir sus ojos.

- Porque desde que… te conozco… he deseado que lo hagas.-respondió de la misma manera.

Edward al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con que ella tenía los suyos cerrados, tomo una de sus manos y acaricio su mejilla. Bella al sentirlo abrió sus ojos también.

- Bella yo…

- No hables, no arruines este momento.

Y sin que lo previese el chico de cabello cobrizo lo sujeto del cuello y lo jalo hacia ella. Besándolo de nuevo pero ahora mucho más posesiva que antes.

Edward no pudo más que responder ante esta conducta, a pesar del medicamento podía sentir un sinfín de emociones que le ocasionaba la chica, eran mucho más de las que había sentido en sus sueños. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a contonear sus labios al ritmo de los de ella, Bella sentía como el calor del chico entraba en su boca, el cual se estaba uniendo con el suyo, dando como resultados que aquel beso le quemara pero no le dolía, al contrario lo estaba disfrutando como no tenían una idea.

El castaño aprovecho aquello para aprisionarla más a la cama con su cuerpo, paso de sus labios a su cuello, Isabella por su parte acariciaba con sus dedos la espalda de éste, tratando de memorizar esa sensación, no sabía a ciencia a cierta si todas aquellas emociones se debían a la fiebre del chico o a el que por fin podía sentir su piel en sus dedos. Sin preverlo Bella, el chico de cabello cobrizo comenzó a subir su blusa, acariciando su vientre, eso la hizo estremecerse, un fuego comenzó a crecer en su parte íntima y dejo escapar un ligero sonido de placer, lo que provoco que Edward se encendiera más de lo que estaba pero también que lo regresará a la realidad.

- ¡No!-exclamo separándose de ella, quedando de rodillas en la cama.

Bella se quedó acostada, trataba de manejar todas las emociones que aún estaba sintiendo, tratando de entenderlas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba complemente roja, acalorada y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

- Bella yo… tú… no te mereces esto… no te mereces que te trate como a las demás.-dijo.

Ella casi por inercia se incorporó quedando frente a él, pudo verlo, con todo ese sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, estaba en bóxer, probablemente así dormía todas las noches. Al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y como ella lo había jalado, besado y acariciado, un nerviosismo se adueñó de su ser, la chica atrevida de hace algunos momentos había desaparecido por completo… esa chica era uno de los efectos que él provocaba en ella y que ella se empeñaba en esconder de los demás.

- Yo… no… no sé lo que me paso… lo siento, es que…

Se puso de pie, estaba punto de irse cuando Edward la sujeto del brazo.

- Bella espera…

Pero con toda la emoción de hace unos momentos aunado al medicamento sintió como su mundo giro y se inclinó hacia al frente, oportunidad que Isabella no desaprovecho, se zafó y salió del cuarto totalmente apenada por su conducta, aunque si era más sincera lo que más le había apenado es que fuera él quien se detuviera y no ella.

- Esp… espera…-murmuró colocando sus puños en la cama tratando de recuperarse.

Isabella salió directamente hacia su recamara, ni siquiera se fijó si alguien la estaba observando salir del cuarto de Edward. Entro a él y se dejó caer en la cama, todavía podía sentir las mismas sensaciones de cuando él estaba sobre ella, su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias… todo.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste Edward? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubieses seguido, yo… yo lo habría permitido.

Y de pronto recordó lo que le dijo.

- _Bella yo… tú… no te mereces esto… no te mereces que te trate como a las demás_

- Tú qué sabes si me lo merezco o no, yo… de verdad quería que pasara.-murmuro triste.

Pensó en lo que sucedería mañana, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Hablarían del tema? ¿Trataría de internarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué pasará después de esto? Se remolineo en la cama tratando de darle respuesta a estas preguntas pero el único que las conocía era él… era Edward.

Al día siguiente se levantó pensando en la noche anterior, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse al castaño y a sus cuestionamientos, mejor dicho, no quería escucharlo decir que todo había sido un error, que jamás debió de pasar y cosas así, era mejor evitarlo y así no sufriría por eso.

Se ducho y arreglo, pensó seriamente a qué horas sería oportuno bajar a desayunar ya que se había levantado tan temprano, no escuchaba ruidos y no le había preguntado a Alice a qué horas desayunaban, aunque en realidad lo que más le preocupaba es a qué horas podría bajar pero sin encontrarse con el castaño. Después de meditarlo unos minutos decidió que tenía que apurarse sino se le haría tarde, es por eso que tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, el chico de cabello cobrizo está parado frente a su cuarto.

- Edward…-murmuró.

Éste se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba que ella abriera su puerta. Se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada, él solo la miraba y esa mirada puso demasiado nerviosa a la chica.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto.

- ¿Hablar?

Quiso hacerse la desentendida, esperaba que con la fiebre que tuvo el día anterior pensará que todo había sido producto de su imaginación pero no, él lo recordaba.

- Si, respecto a lo que paso ano…

- ¡Buenos días!-exclamo Emmett saliendo de su cuarto.

- Buenos días.-respondió Bella. Emmett, ¿puedes decirme cual es el cuarto de Alice? Es que necesito preguntarle algunas cosas.

- Si, es que esta al principio de este pasillo.-sonrió. Por cierto hermanito, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-quiso saber.

- Yo…-comenzó mirando a Isabella pero ésta miraba hacia al cuarto de su hermana. Aún me siento mal... pero creo que sobreviviré.-finalizó.

- Me despido, iré al cuarto de Alice, nos vemos.-dijo sin voltear a ver al castaño.

- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-pregunto curioso el hombre musculoso.

- No, nada.-mintió. ¿Por qué?

- Es que Isabella ni siquiera te miraba… en fin, creo que me lo imagine… ¿Vamos a desayunar? Muero de hambre.

* * *

Bella entro al cuarto de Alice, ni siquiera supo si toco o no, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba, su cama estaba hecha, todo en su lugar, se preguntó dónde podría haber ido, así que no le quedó más remedio que bajar al comedor. Al llegar se topó con toda la familia reunida, excepto su amiga.

- Buenos días cariño.-la saludo tiernamente Esme.

- Buenos días.-sonrió ella.

- Buenos días Isabella, toma asiento.-le dijo Carlisle.

- Gracias.

Había 2 sillas desocupadas, una al lado de Emmett y otra al lado de Edward, opto por sentarse al lado del hombre musculoso porque era la silla más lejana al castaño, éste solo la observo mientras lo hacía y Emmett rio por lo bajo.

- ¿Y Alice?-se aventuró a preguntar.

- Se fue muy temprano, es que como es coordinadora del club de teatro, el viernes tienen una presentación y deben de verificar todo para la obra. Pero puedes irte con Emmett o Edward, ¿no les importa verdad chicos?-quiso saber el Dr. Cullen.

- Claro que no, Isabella es muy bien recibida en mi jeep… no creo que mi Rosalie se enoje, ¿o quieres llevarla mejor tu Edward?-se volteo hacia donde está su hermano y sonrió.

- No es necesario Sr. Cullen, traje mi camioneta.

- Lo sabemos cariño pero es que tu camioneta amaneció con 2 de las llantas ponchadas, vemos que traes un repuesto pero falta el otro, Emmett la ira a comprar después de la escuela.

Bella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo era posible? Pero ¿si eran nuevas? Las acababa de comprar hace 2 meses.

- A veces esas cosas pasan Isabella.-comento Emmett al ver su rostro.

- Lo sé, es solo que… las acabo de comprar hace poco, no sé qué pudo haber sucedido.

- Tal vez un admirador despechado las poncho.-bromeo mirando de reojo al castaño. Uno nunca sabe.-y se encogió de hombros.

- En ese caso, ¿puedes llevarme?-pregunto mirando a Emmett.

- ¿Yo? Claro… pensé que le dirías a Edward pero está bien…-se giró hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo. Ella prefiere irse con el mejor de los hermanos ¿no Edward?-bromeo de nuevo.

Éste solo dejo escapar un bufido.

- Por cierto Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes?-quiso saber su padre.

- Ya un poco mejor, la fiebre ha bajado pero aún me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Creo que es mejor que no manejes, te iras con Emmett también.-comento tiernamente su madre.

- Puedo hacerlo, no es…

- Obedece a tu madre Edward.-dijo firmemente Carlisle.

- Esta bien.-se resignó.

Esto le pareció tierno a Bella y rio por lo bajo, en la preparatoria parecía tan rebelde, fuerte, independiente… que nadie le decía que debía de hacer, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que eso no era cierto, solo bastaba con ver esta escena.

Terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al jeep de Emmett, Edward como buen caballero le abrió la puerta a Isabella, esta agradeció por lo bajo sin mirarlo, ya que si lo hacia todas aquellas emociones de la noche anterior la embargarían, ocasionándole un sinfín de reacciones… reacciones que no quería que el chico de cabello cobrizo destrozará con la oración de "todo fue un error".

- Pasaré por Rosalie, ¿les importa?...-pregunto, después agregó. Aunque les importe pasaré por ella de todas maneras.-finalizó riendo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa. Emmett se bajó del jeep, dejándolos solos. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, rezaba con que el chico no se tardará mucho, mientras menos estuviera a solas con el castaño, mejor.

- Bella.-la llamo.

Y ese sonido la asusto, provocando que se sobresaltará.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.-sonrió.

- No está bien.-contesto nerviosa.

- Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de lo que paso anoche, yo…

- ¡Hola Rosalie!-exclamo de pronto Isabella, interrumpiéndolo.

La rubia la miro extrañada, ella no era tan expresiva.

-Hol… Hola.-contesto desconcertada.

Se subió al coche, Emmett volteo por el espejo, dándose cuenta de que Edward miraba hacia la ventana serio al igual que Bella, le pareció extraño, se acercó al oído de su novia y le dijo sin que los de atrás la escucharan: "Agárrate fuerte bebe", Rosalie miro por el espejo y sonrió.

- Se enojará contigo.-le dijo.

El hombre musculoso se encogió de hombros, prendió el jeep y comenzó a manejar, nadie comentaba ni se escuchaba ningún sonido. De pronto vio una curva, en lugar de bajar la velocidad aceleró, tomo tan rápido esa curva que Isabella, quien no se puso el cinturón, fue directamente a caerle encima a Edward.

- Ah.-pronunció secamente.

Al sentir los brazos de Edward sobre los suyos, giro su vista hacia arriba y se encontró con él, quien la miraba sorprendido ya que al tenerla tan cerca pudo recordar aquellas sensaciones de la noche anterior, instintivamente se fue directamente hacia su boca y trago saliva.

- Lo siento ¿están bien?-se disculpó Emmett aguantándose la risa.

Eso basto para que la chica inmediatamente se separará del castaño y se colocará el cinturón nerviosa.

- Creo que debes de manejar con más cuidado Emmett.-comento molesto.

- Lo sé, lo siento Isabella.

- Esta bien.-murmuró.

Llegaron a la preparatoria sin más problemas, en cuanto la jeep fue apagada Bella se bajó.

- Gracias Emmett.

Tomo sus cosas y bajo rápidamente, estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando fue detenida por el brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto sin soltarla.

- Lo siento Edward, tengo examen en esta clase… más tarde.

Iba a comenzar a caminar pero él no la soltó.

- Bella tene…

- ¿Sucede algo bombón?-pregunto una voz masculina detrás del chico de cabello cobrizo.

- Jacob.-murmuró.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera volteo.

- Creo que ella tiene clase Cullen.-dijo.

- Bella ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto de nuevo, ignorándolo.

- Lo siento Edward…-se zafó. Hablamos después, tengo clase.

Y comenzó a caminar bajo la mirada del castaño, quien no se tardó mucho en detectar una silueta que se unía a la de ella, se trataba de Jacob. Se regresó, tomo sus cosas y azoto la puerta de jeep.

- ¡Oye!-exclamo Emmett. No te enojes con él, no tiene la culpa.-comento pero su hermano lo ignoró.

* * *

Isabella se dirigía a la entrada de la preparatoria, se sentía mal por lo que acaba de suceder con Edward pero en verdad no quería hablar con él, tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera decirle, quería al menos vivir con esa fantasía de que ella le gustaba o al menos le atraía físicamente… no quería que él lo estropeará con sus palabras, las cuales eran verdad… aunque esa era una verdad que no quería escuchar.

- Bella, espérame.-la llamaron.

- Lo siento… Hola Jake.-trato de sonreír.

- Hola bombón.-se acercó y beso su mejilla.

Esta conducta desconcertó a la chica pero no comento nada.

- ¿Qué te parece comer conmigo hoy? Tenemos mucho que contarnos.

- Lo siento Jacob es que…

- Y no acepto ninguna negativa, vamos ¿sí?

Lo pensó un momento, si iba a comer con él vería menos tiempo a Edward.

- Esta bien.-contesto resignada.

- ¡Eso!-exclamo. No te arrepentirás bombón.

Se acercó a ella y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, en forma de despedida, sonrió sin pensar, giro su vista y lo vio, ahí estaba él, mirándola como si quisiera asesinar a alguien, eso la puso nerviosa, así que se volteo rápidamente y entro al salón.

- Tú tienes la culpa Edward.-le dijeron detrás de él. Si la invitarás a salir, los buitres dejarían de rodearla.-bromeó.

- ¿Te puedes callar Emmett?-pregunto molesto.

- Yo solo quiero ayudarte hermanito pero tú no te dejas, debiste aprovechar lo de la curva… Por cierto, ¿ya me contarás lo que paso entre ustedes dos?

- No pasó nada, ya te lo dije.-contesto sin cambiar su tono.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacía ella saliendo de tu cuarto a la 1 de la mañana?

- No se dé que hablas.

No se inmuto, sabia como controlarse.

- Entonces tendré que preguntarle a ella.

- Fue por un cuaderno que se le olvido mientras hacíamos el ensayo.-comento. Eso es todo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Nadie se comporta como ella lo está haciendo por un cuaderno.

Edward suspiro.

- Ayer la bese.-soltó.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Cómo fue?-quiso saber sorprendido y un tanto emocionado.

- La fiebre desactiva mis defensas y hago lo que quiero hacer… ella fue al cuarto porque se le olvido su cuaderno pero yo, no sé porque, la jale hacia la cama, una cosa llevo a la otra, la bese y…-se detuvo.

- ¿Y qué Edward? ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!... y ¡¿en la casa?!-pregunto alarmado.

- ¿Qué? No, yo… estuve a punto… pero me controle.

- Ahora entiendo porque te huye… debe de estar apenada o puede pensar que le dirás que todo fue un error.

- También pienso lo mismo.-lo apoyo.

- ¿Y? ¿Le dirás que todo fue un error?

- No lo sé…

- Deberías primero aclarar tus sentimientos antes de hablar con ella.

- Lo sé.-se limitó a contestar.

* * *

Bella se pasó la mayormente de las clases distraída pensando en la noche anterior, sabía que no podía seguir huyendo de Edward, no le gustaba pero se ponía nerviosa y hacia tonterías, necesitaba más tiempo para ver que podría decirle al chico en su defensa, ya que él podía alegar que estaba medicado y con fiebre pero ¿ella? Había estado totalmente sana.

- Hola bombón.-la llamaron. Ya casi vamos a comer.

- Jake con respecto a eso…

- ¿Si?

Pensaba cancelarle, la verdad no tenía ganas de nada y necesitaba hablar con el castaño, ya que el alargar esta situación la estaba matando, no la dejaba concentrarse y muy dentro de ella quería saber lo que él tenía para decirle.

- Con permiso.-escucharon detrás de ellos.

Bella no necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba. Ahí estaba él, mirándola como solo él sabía hacerlo, después cambio cuando miro al moreno. Ella instantáneamente se hizo hacia un lado, dejándolo pasar.

- Bella.-la llamo su amigo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Nada.-trato de sonreír. Entrenamos porque la maestra no tarda en llegar.

La clase de Literatura era una de las pocas que ponían mantener su mente en ella, en las demás, era más común que se distanciará o se fuera a otros lugares pero incluso ni esta clase pudo hacer que ella dejase de observar al amor de su vida, quien saludo amablemente a todas las chicas que se acercaron con él pero nunca se giró hacia donde estaba ella. Se preguntó que pasaba por su mente, que estaba pensando en este preciso momento, si estaba deseando tanto como ella que lo de ayer se repitiera, sonrió para sí misma.

_- Si claro Bella, él está ansioso de que vuelva a pasar.-ironizó._

Isabella dio gracias cuando escucho el timbre que marcaba la salida, por fin había terminado el día escolar… por hoy. Tomo sus cosas, camino hacia la salida en busca de su amigo para ir a comer. En el camino pudo ver a Edward que venía directamente hacia ella, entro en pánico y se giró al baño de las mujeres, en verdad que era una tonta, comportándose de esta manera, no tenía 10 años, aunque se sentía de esa edad por su conducta.

Espero unos minutos, los cuales considero que eran los adecuados y salió, espero no encontrarlo de nuevo. Ya no quedaban muchos alumnos en el pasillo, estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano la sujeto, la metió a un salón y la aprisiono con su cuerpo a la pared, ella solo se limitó a ahogar un grito, percibió un aroma y abrió sus ojos.

- Edward.-murmuró.

El chico de cabello cobrizo estaba frente a ella, cerca, demasiado cerca para ser exactos.

- Siento tener que hacer esto pero parece que me estas evitando y si te tengo de esta manera no podrás escarparte de mí… ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Hablar?-su voz tembló, tanto por la cercanía como por lo que quería hablar.

- Si, de lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Crees que hay algo de qué hablar?

Edward rio.

- ¿Tu no?

- No… nos besamos y ya, es todo.-contesto tratando de no ruborizarse pero no dio resultado.

El castaño dejo de oprimir presión con su cuerpo y se separó.

- ¿Nos besamos?-pregunto, mordió sus labios y dejo escapar un bufido. Lo que paso ayer fue más que un beso, estuvimos a punto de acostarnos, ¿te parece poco?

- Trato de hacértelo fácil Edward, solo digamos que nos besamos y ya.

Era mejor que ella fuera quien tratará de convérsese de que fue algo sin importancia antes de que él lo dijera.

- Pero no puedo Bella… yo… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

Trataba en todo su poder de no desmoronarse pero si era sincera sus piernas no le ayudaban, estaban temblando demasiado.

- ¡De que me gustas!-gritó. Me molesta el hecho de que digas que fue solo un beso porque… para mí fue algo que deseaba desde hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Qué?-murmuro atónita.

No podía creerlo, Edward Cullen se le estaba declarando, eso no podía ser cierto, si estaba soñando lo mejor era que despertará, ya que ese sueño sería muy cruel al despertar y darse cuenta de que nada era cierto.

- Pero… también es cierto que no te convengo y estoy consciente de ello, tú eres… demasiado para mí.

- ¿Qué? No Edward, yo… tú… eres lo que siempre he deseado, desde que te conocí, siempre has sido tú.

Se acercó a él y acaricio su rostro, el castaño sonrió irónicamente.

- No te convengo, yo… posiblemente solo me quiero acostar contigo, después yo…

- No me importa.-dijo. Si tú quieres solo eso está bien, yo… yo estoy dispuesta.

- Pero yo no, no quiero hacerte daño y no te lo haré… solo quería que supieras esto… ayer no me detuve porque no te deseará, porque en realidad te deseo como jamas he deseado a una mujer…

Se acercó a ella, levanto su mano y la acaricio.

- Es porque tú no te mereces a alguien como yo… tú no te mereces a alguien que solo te quiera para tener sexo… tú… vales mucho y yo no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa… Te prometí que te protegería y eso haré, aunque eso signifique que tenga que protegerte de mí.

- Pero… yo… yo te amo Edward ¿está bien? Probablemente ya lo sabes, pero no me importa, te lo digo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, no quiero que protejas, quiero saber que se siente estar en tus brazos, que me acaricies, que me hagas el amor…-se detuvo porque se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Quiero que… aunque sea por una noche… me ames.-finalizó casi sin habla.

- Bella…

Y sin previo aviso se aventó sobre él y lo beso, dentro de Edward había una voz interna que le decía que la separará pero simplemente no podía, tal vez no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños y ahora de jóvenes, que la protegería de cualquier cosa que la lastimará, porque eso era lo que él haría, después de acostarse con ella, la dejaría justo como a las demás… inmediatamente obteniendo eso que anhelaba de ella, la abandonaría. Ese pensamiento lo lleno de rabia, quería pensar que eso no era cierto, así que correspondió el beso, tratando de eliminarlo, la llevo justo hasta la pared y ahí la aprisionó, la volvió a besar de la misma manera que la noche anterior, con deseo y posesión, beso su cuello y sus labios, contoneándolos al ritmo de los de ella… y ella paso sus manos por su cuello y después por su cabello, besándolo desenfrenadamente también.

Separaron sus labios pero sus frentes no, Isabella casi esta despegada del suelo ya que el chico de cabello cobrizo prácticamente con su cuerpo, pegado al de ella, la estaba sujetando. Respiraron, ninguno de los dos quería abrir los ojos, temían que al abrirlos todo se terminaría.

- Bella…-comenzó Edward, trago saliva y respiró. No sabes todo… todo lo que me haces sentir…

- Tú… tampoco lo sabes.

- No quiero hacerte daño.-comento.

- Y no me lo harás… No… no tienes una idea de cuánto me estás haciendo feliz en este momento.-sonrió.

- Pero…

- Edward… no lo arruines por favor.-suplicó.

- No lo haré.

Y la beso de nuevo, esta vez de manera tierna, lenta pero apasionada. Gozando cada segundo y cada minuto de ese beso, abrían su boca al compás del otro y movían su lengua de tal manera que parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo al hacerlo.

- Temía tanto que dijeras que todo había sido un error.-susurro ella al separarse.

- ¿Por eso me evitabas?

Isabella asintió. Edward sonrió, se acercó de nuevo y unió sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso sin movimiento, solo largo y posesivo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-quiso saber el chico de cabello cobrizo.

- ¿Qué?

- Acércate lo menos que puedas a Jacob por favor.-comento sonriendo sin dejar rodearla con sus brazos.

- ¿Por eso lo miras así? ¿Por qué te pones celoso de él?-quiso saber, sonriendo también.

- Solo… un poco.-mintió.

- ¿Sabes algo?-comenzó Bella. No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con esto, desde que te conocí tú fuiste todo para mi…-se detuvo, sabía que era el momento de decirle. Tal vez tú…-bajo su mirada apenada. No te acuerdas pero nos conocimos desde hace mucho tiempo, en el jardín de infantes.

Edward se puso serio, sabía que tenía que decirle que él también se acordaba de ese ella, aunque no estaba muy seguro de como reaccionaria la chica al saberlo.

- Bella.-la llamo.

Ésta levanto su mirada para verlo.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

La soltó, le dio la espalda y después se giró de nuevo para verla.

- Yo… yo sabía quién eras cuando James te ataco, por eso reaccione de esa manera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Trataba de entender o mejor dicho quería que le explicará mejor porque posiblemente estaba entendiéndolo mal, no podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando.

- Yo me acuerdo de ti… de que te conocí en el jardín de infantes… que te defendí, lo supe 3 meses después de que regrese a Forks, precisamente en la clase de Literatura, cuando la maestra elogio uno de tus ensayos y menciono tu nombre.

De pronto un recuerdo la invadió._ Ese día la maestra comenzó la clase elogiando un ensayo, le pidió a la persona que lo escribió que pasará al frente, a Bella no le quedó otro remedio más que hacerlo, ya que si no lo hacia la maestra la haría pasar de todas maneras. Al estar frente a todos, no pude evitar mirar a Edward, quien por primera vez posaba sus ojos en ella, eso la puso nerviosa y podría hasta jurar que se sonrojo, pero algo llamo su atención, y fue que cuando la maestra menciono su nombre, el chico de cabello cobrizo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, la miro más detenidamente y después desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, era como si estuviera pensando en algo aunque no sabía muy bien en qué._

Isabella sonrió incrédula.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué lo negaste cuando te pregunte?-quiso saber.

Edward sabía muy bien a que se refería, se lo pregunto en su casa, después del ataque de James.

- No lo sé, yo… pensé que… soy un idiota, lo sé.

- ¿Tienes una idea siquiera de cuando espere que te acordarás de mí? ¿De cuánto lo desee? ¿De cuantas veces intente acercarme a ti para decírtelo? Pero no podía porque siempre estabas rodeado de chicas y yo… no tenía la confianza de hacerlo… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

- Yo, siento que no te merezco Bella… tú eres tan pura, sensible y perfecta y yo… No tienes idea de con cuantas chicas me he acostado…

- Eso no me importa.-le dijo. Al menos, ante mis ojos, tú eres perfecto para mí… o mejor dicho eras.

Se dio la media vuelta, iba a salir del salón cuando fue detenida.

- Bella, espera.-comento tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Puedes soltarme por favor? Quiero estar sola.

Edward lo hizo, era mejor darle su espacio. Isabella salió del salón, él se quedó ahí, parado, sin saber qué hacer, por primera en su vida él no tenía el control de la situación, sino que la situación tenia control sobre él… no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla irse así, corrió hacia el pasillo, específicamente hacia la salida, pudo verla, iba hacia el estacionamiento.

- Bella, espera.-la llamo.

Ella lo escucho pero no quería verlo, las lágrimas iban rodando por sus mejillas, no quería que la viera así, estaba desilusionada, decepcionada y enojada con él, ni siquiera podría describirle todos los sentimientos, el dolor que le había causado el hecho de que él se acordará de ella y que no se lo hubiera dicho. Levanto su mirada y vio a su mejor amigo, arriba de su moto, quien al verla sonrió, notablemente no se había dado cuenta de que venía llorando.

-Bombón pensé que me dejarías plantado.-bromeó.

Pero al verla bien, pudo darse cuenta de que venia llorando. Prontamente se bajó de su moto.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te lastimo?-pregunto de forma sobreprotectora.

- Solo… sácame de aquí Jake… por favor…

- Claro, vamos.

La tomo de la espalda y camino junto a ella. Edward al verlos, no pudo evitar que nos celos lo embargaran, pensó en detenerse y dejarla ir pero no podía, más porque era él quien iba a su lado.

- Bella, hablemos por favor.-escucho que la llamaron.

Ella se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo, no podía dejar que la mirara así.

- Déjame sola por favor… vamos Jacob.

El castaño puso su mano en su hombro para detenerla pero el moreno se la quitó.

- ¿No escuchaste Cullen? No quiere hablar contigo.-dijo molesto.

- No te metas en esto.-le advirtió.

- Me meto porque Bella es una de las personas más importantes que tengo en la vida, si alguien se mete con ella, se mete conmigo.-comento poniendo frente a él, impidiéndole el acceso a ella.

Edward sonrió incrédulamente.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor maneja Black… quítate.

- ¿O si no qué? ¿Me golpearás?-pregunto con sorna.

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?-quiso saber poniéndose no muy lejos de él.

- ¡Basta!-exclamo Bella. Solo… vámonos Jacob.

- Bella… solo hablemos por favor.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Edward?-pregunto mirándolo, este pudo darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba. Hace un momento te pregunte por qué no me lo dijiste, no supiste contestarme, ahora que me dirás… ¿mentiras?

- No… yo, no puedo dejarte ir así… solo…

- Solo déjame sola… Quiero estar sola.

- Quieres estar sola y te vas ¿con él?-pregunto refiriéndose al moreno.

- ¿Él? No sabes lo que Jacob significa para mí.

- No, no lo sé, dímelo.-le ordeno molesto.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Esta bien… Jacob es y siempre será una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ¿sabes porque? Cuando tú te fuiste, todo empeoro, como el niño que prometió protegerme ya no estaba, todo volvió a la normalidad pero mucho peor… me molestaban por cualquier cosa, me quitaban mi dinero, mi lonche, ya no había quien pudiera defenderme y yo no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo pero… entonces apareció Jacob, poniendo fin a todo aquello, estuvo conmigo hasta que comenzamos la secundaria hasta que se fue pero en realidad era como si no se hubiera ido, porque todo fue igual, ya nadie se metía conmigo, a nadie le importaba el molestar a la hija del Sheriff, porque Jacob todos esos años se encargó de que no sucediera.

- No fue mi culpa el haberme ido.-comento.

- Lo sé, pero regresaste y cuando supiste quien era yo, en lugar de decírmelo… lo negaste, te entiendo, quien quisiera ser amigo de alguien como yo…

- Así no fueron las cosas Bella, solo déjame…

- Vámonos Jake.

Éste se subió a su moto, le pasó uno de los cascos a Isabella y se colocó el otro. Ella lo abrazo por el torso, al hacer esto Edward se volteo hacia otro lado, eran indescriptibles los celos que le ocasionaba el que ella estuviera con Jacob. El moreno prendió su moto y emprendió camino, dejando a Edward parado en el estacionamiento.

CONTINUARA….

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****]**

**[****michelle de cullen****]**

**[****Roxana] **Hola Roxana, gracias por leer, me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado ^^

**[****Maayraaykalebb****]**

**[****karol 05****]**

**[****Guest] **jajaja lo sé, esto apenas comienza lo celos, los besos y todo! Jajaja espero que sigas leyendo los capítulos restantes :D

**[Niky****] **jajaja lo sé nicky, es que soy mala hahaha xD te daré un adelanto del prox. Bella descubrirá algo de Edward que no sabía y será decisivo para su relación y habrá muchos celos también jajajajaja incluso, así se llamará el prox. Capitulo!

**[****rosy canul] **jajaja pues al menos no lo negó Rosy, ya no podrás golpearlo aunque no sé si por este capítulo también querrás hacerlo xD gracias por leer, todavía no tengo el final de la historia pero ten por segura que no la dejare a medias

**[****belenota7****]**

**[****cavendano13****]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que si, por fin Edward se sinceró y pasa esto :/ pero no se preocupen el próximo capítulo de seguro lo amaran y si no lo aman pues me dicen jajajaja

**Recuerden:** Recomendaciones, regaños, sugerencias, todo a través de sus comentarios

¿Actualización? Próximo sábado o domingo

¡Espero leernos pronto!


	8. Celos

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 8: Celos**

Isabella inclino su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo, tratando de aliviar la tristeza y decepción que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos… se sentía tan decepcionada de Edward, de ese chico del cual ha estado enamorada desde que tenía memoria… el hecho de que él la recordará y que 3 meses después de que llego lo supiera, le había roto el corazón…

Sabía que había sido muy dura al decirle eso de Jacob, más porque conocía lo que su amigo provocaba en el chico de cabello cobrizo, tal vez por eso lo hizo… para hacerle sentir un poco del dolor que la estaba torturando en ese momento… no estaba bien, de eso estaba segura, pero en ese momento era lo único que se le había ocurrido…

Si era totalmente sincera, el moreno si era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, en eso no había mentido… lo que había omitido es que él… Edward… era y siempre será el hombre más importante, incluso más que su amigo.

Jacob no comento nada… algo que había aprendido, los años en los que estuvo con Bella es que ella aprecia el espacio, aún y cuando alguien estuviera ahí, lo mejor era que ella hablará primero, esa señal era la pauta para comenzar la conversación.

Durante un tiempo no se detuvo, trato de imaginarse de qué manera podría animarla, así que pensó en que la mejor opción en ese momento era detenerse en la reserva de la Push.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Jacob?-pregunto.

- Pensé que este lugar te animaría, solo… mira esta vista.-sonrió.

Esa sonrisa provoco en ella una también, no sabía como pero el moreno siempre la hacía reír incluso en los momentos en que no quería.

- ¿Vamos?-quiso saber haciendo el ademan de ella primero.

Isabella asintió. Comenzaron a caminar por la playa, ninguno comentaba nada, Jacob no pudo soportarlo así que fue el primero en iniciar.

- ¿Fue muy grave lo que paso con Cullen?-se aventuró a preguntar.

- Si, no… es que… no lo sé…-finalizó.

Se sentó en la arena e invito a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

- Creo que llegue tarde de nuevo.-comento.

Bella volteo a verlo, sabía muy bien a que se refería.

- Jacob yo…

- Esta bien.-trato de sonreír, sin darle mucha importancia. Estoy acostumbrado, es decir, es cierto que regrese por ti, porque te extrañaba pero jamás pensé que tu primer amor también podría regresar y… echarme todo a perder.

- Yo tampoco pensé que regresaría… cuando lo vi, todo fue tan rápido… fue imposible para mí no reconocerlo y él… se tardó 3 meses.-sonrió triste. No lo culpo, él no es un obsesionado con las cosas como yo… no… no estoy enojada porque no me haya reconocido, eso lo entiendo, estoy decepcionada y molesta con él porque se lo pregunte y lo negó… él… me dijo que no me conocía… ni siquiera pudo darme una razón válida para justificarse…

- A veces los hombres somos unos idiotas.-escupió sonriendo.

- ¡Lo son!-exclamo ella, tomándolo del brazo y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Con Jacob podía ser ella misma, eso es lo que más adoraba de estar con él… que a pesar de todo, siempre estaba ahí… apoyándola, dándole ánimos, aunque eso significará un dolor para él.

- Bella.-la llamo.

- ¿Si?

Ella aún seguía apoyada en su hombro.

- Si Cullen no hubiera regresado ¿me habrías dado la oportunidad para enamorarte?

Isabella lo pensó, no quería herir a Jacob, era y siempre será su mejor amigo… pero era eso… solo su amigo.

- Jake tu siempre…-levanto su mirada pero sin soltar su brazo.

- Lo sé, pero me he puesto a pensar. Tu estas enamorada de Cullen porque es el único que ha hecho cosas que te han enamorado… si yo tuviera esa misma oportunidad, tal vez… las cosas cambiarían.

- Jacob…

- Solo…-volteo a mirarla, deshaciendo el lazo que los unía. Dame esa oportunidad Bella… Cullen te decepciono, yo… puedo hacer que lo olvides, de verdad puedo hacerlo.

- Es que yo no…

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si jamás lo has probado?-quiso saber.

Cambio su rostro a una seriedad que pocas veces veía Isabella en él.

- Quédate quieta.-le ordeno. Solo no te muevas.

Puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, fue acercando sus labios a los suyos, Bella se quedó sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, no quería herirlo, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas que quería, así que lo pensó por un minuto, solo un beso, ¿Qué mal podría ocasionar? Pero cuando casi él iba a unir sus labios con los de ella, una imagen se adueñó de su cabeza, era él, era Edward, quien le recordaba que jamás podría olvidarlo, ni siquiera con Jacob. Instintivamente se giró hacia un lado, al hacerlo, el moreno se detuvo y sonrió.

- Creo que me precipite.-susurro sonriendo triste.

- Lo siento Jake, es que…

- Lo sé, fui muy rápido.-bajo su mano y volteo hacia el frente. Creo que debemos de comenzar primero teniendo citas.-comento.

- ¿Citas? Jake…

- Lo sé, déjame terminar, deberíamos comenzar a tener citas de amigos.-sonrió. Aunque si Cullen no sabe lo de amigos está bien, me agrada que se enoje, al menos puedo causarle un poco de lo que él me causa a mí.

E Isabella apoyo a su amigo mentalmente, al recordar lo que Edward le había pedido, que tratará de no acercarse tanto a él. Se preguntó qué haría si hubiera visto aquella escena, probablemente le hubiera saltado a golpes a Jacob… o tal vez no. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ya estaba atardeciendo.

- Creo que ya es momento de que te lleve a tu casa.

- Sobre eso… no estoy en mi casa, es que mi papá tuvo que salir a un entrenamiento y no quiso que me quedará sola en la casa.

- ¿Dónde te estas quedando?-quiso saber.

- En casa de Alice.-contesto.

- ¿Alice? No creo conocerla.

- Es la hermana de… Edward.

- ¡¿Estas en la casa de ese imbécil?!-pregunto molesto.

- Si, es que Alice hablo con mi padre, él acepto y…

- Y tú muy sacrificada ¿no?

- ¡Oye! No es para que me hables así, yo no lo busque, simplemente sucedieron así las cosas.

Jacob trato de controlarse, su enemigo estaba ganando terreno con Bella, no solo estaba enamorada de él sino que la tenía en su casa… ahí cualquier cosa podía pasar. Solo pensar en eso hizo que unos celos lo invadieran y su imaginación volará, lo malo con eso es que el resultado no era nada satisfactorio para él.

- Yo lo… lo siento bombón, sé que no tengo ningún derecho. Solo… solo vayámonos ¿está bien?

Se levantó, le dio la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Se montaron a la moto de nuevo y regresaron a Forks.

* * *

El teléfono de Edward sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro quien le hablaba, era Alice.

- ¿Dónde están Edward? Los he estado buscando.

Por la forma que hablaba muy posiblemente estaba hablando de Bella también.

- Estoy en el estacionamiento. ¿Has visto a Emmett?

- No, por eso te marco, Emmett se fue desde hace tiempo, me pidió que Bella y tú se fueran conmigo pero ella no contesta su móvil.

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre le hirviera y apretará sus puños sin pensar.

- Y ni te va a contestar.-comento secamente. ¿Ya vienes? Aquí te espero.

- ¿Qué? Edward y ¿Bella?

- Se fue con Black.

- ¿Black? ¿Quién es él? Espera… ¿el chico nuevo? ¿Qué hace Bella con él?

- Pregúntale a ella. ¿Vas a venir o no?-pregunto impaciente.

- ¿Por qué estas molesto?

- No estoy molesto, estoy impaciente Alice.

- Bueno ya no lo estés.-escucho que dijeron detrás de él. Ya estoy aquí. Vamos.

Se subieron al coche, Alice pudo darse cuenta de que no era un buen momento de preguntarle nada a su hermano, eran pocas veces que lo había visto así y optaba por molestarlo lo menos que pudiera. Llegaron, se bajó del coche, su hermana al escucharlo cerrar la puerta, le dijo:

- De nada.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El chico de cabello cobrizo se metió a la casa y fue directamente a su cuarto. Al llegar aventó su mochila, se dejó caer en la cama, se levantó, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, sabía que el baño era uno de los lugares que menos se oía en la casa, más que nada por la ubicación del mismo. Así que lo hizo, ingreso, grito como pocas veces lo hacía, fue un grito de desesperación, de celos y de enojo porque ella se había ido con Jacob, en lugar de quedarse con él.

Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ducharse, tal vez el agua fría le aclararía los pensamientos y lo haría calmarse, y así fue, se desnudó, lleno la tina de agua y poco a poco el agua helada fue recorriendo su cuerpo, haciendo que éste se enfriará y pudiera pensar mejor. Se preguntó que podía hacer para que Isabella lo perdonará, él conocía muy bien el sentimiento que provoco en ella, estaba seguro de que incluso si no se hubiera acordado de lo sucedido en el jardín de infantes, lo hubiera perdonado pero él había negado que la conocía, aún y cuando Bella se lo pregunto directamente.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!-se dijo. Pudiste haberle dicho la verdad pero no, tenías que mentirle.

Se sumergió en la tina de agua, duro unos segundos y saco medio cuerpo, decidió que ya era suficiente, tomo una de las toallas más cercanas y la rodeo en su cadera, saliendo del baño completamente empapado. Camino por el cuarto buscando que ponerse, de pronto escucho un ruido, ese ruido era inusual, no se parecía al de un carro, se parecía al de una…

_- Moto.-pensó._

Sin perder tiempo se acercó a su ventana y pudo verlos, venían llegando. Jacob se detuvo, se bajó, tomo la mano de ella y la ayudo a bajarse, le quito el casco suavemente. El moreno casi por instinto volteo hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Edward viéndolos desde la ventana, así que hizo lo que él creyó que debía de hacer. Sin que Bella lo previese la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo.

El castaño desde su lugar, al ver esta escena, apretó sus puños y el baño que acaba de tomar se fue por la borda, ya que un fuego volvió a invadirlo… si, volvieron esos mismos celos que sentía cada vez que la veía a su lado, si no fuera por el cristal se habría aventado de ese lugar e írsele a golpes al moreno.

Isabella, por su parte, supo porque su amigo había hecho, probablemente esperaba que Edward lo viera, así que sin parecer grosera lo separo lentamente, quería mucho a Jacob, no quería hacerlo sufrir pero tampoco al chico de cabello cobrizo.

- Muchas gracias Jake, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana bombón.

Y de nuevo, sin que ella lo previese, se acercó a su mejilla y la beso en forma de despedida.

- Jake.-lo reprendió.

Éste solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Bella espero a que se fuera, no quería voltear porque se imaginó que en la puerta estaría él, esperándola, enojado por supuesto.

- ¡Isabella Swan, ¿Qué significa esto?!-pregunto una voz femenina inconfundible para ella.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres Alice.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Esta bien, ¿Qué significa que ese chico Jacob te haya traído a la casa, que te haya dado un beso en la mejilla y que no hayas contestado tu móvil? No has aprendido que siempre debes de contestar, ¿acaso ni Emmett ni Edward te han dicho que pasa cuando ellos no me contestan?-quiso saber.

- Lo siento Alice, no lo escuche. Sobre Jake, él…

- ¿Jake? ¿Tan amigos son?

La chica no estaba entendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga, parecía estar celosa.

- No sé porque te pones así, yo solo…

- Me pongo así porque TÚ eres mi cuñada, estas destinada para estar con Edward, no con ese.-dijo refiriéndose al moreno.

- Jak… Jacob solo es mi amigo de la infancia, acaba de regresar a Forks y nos estábamos poniendo al corriente con nuestras vidas, eso es todo.

- ¿Segura? ¿No te gusta? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?-pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

- No.-comento firmemente.

- ¿Está completamente segura?... Porque es muy atractivo.

- Alice.-susurro.

- Lo siento, es la verdad.-se encogió de hombros. Aunque… tu no debes de mirarlo Bella, tu solo debes de tener ojos para Edward.-sonrió.

_- Edward.-pensó._

Fijo su mirada al suelo debido a que una tristeza la invadió.

- ¿Sucede algo Bella?

- ¿Eh? N… no.-mintió.

- Bella, ¿sabes que soy tu amiga verdad?

- Lo sé, de verdad no pasa nada.

Trato de sonreír.

- Esta bien. Entremos, mamá está preparando la cena.

Siguió a su amiga, iba detrás de ella porque estaba nerviosa, no quería ver a Edward pero indiscutiblemente lo haría, no sabía cómo comportarse para que nadie se diera cuenta. Llegaron hasta la cocina.

- ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo mamá?

- Gracias corazón. Solo a poner la mesa.

- Claro. Vamos Bella.

Se fueron a uno de los estantes donde se encontraban las vajillas de la familia Cullen.

- Deberíamos de poner la vajilla que papá le regalo a mamá, ¿Dónde podrá estar?

- ¿Cómo es?-pregunto bella.

- Es una que tiene flores amarillas. ¡Claro! Debe de estar en uno de los estantes del cuarto de afuera.

- Solo dime como es y yo voy ella, para que tú pongas los cubiertos.

- Es una que es… ¡ah, Edward!-exclamo de pronto su amiga.

Isabella se tensó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

- Edward ayuda a Bella a encontrar la vajilla de las flores amarillas… creo que sería ideal si comiéramos en ella.

- ¿Dónde está?-quiso saber.

- En el cuarto de afuera.

- Yo iré por ellas.

Iba a comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido.

- Bella ira contigo ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Yo… es que…

- Bella, él no podrá con todo. Además, dijiste que no pasó nada entre ustedes dos.

- Esta bien.-comento resignada.

Paso a un lado del chico, ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos, solo fue una mirada rápida y trato de sonreír, Edward la siguió.

- Emmett.-llamo a su hermano quien estaba viendo la televisión.

- Dime.-contesto pero sin mirarla.

Esto hizo que ella se le colocará enfrente.

- ¡Alice por favor! Está jugando mi equipo favorito.

- Tu equipo favorito puede esperar, esto no. Algo paso entre Edward y Bella, tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿No basto con poncharle las llantas de su camioneta?

- ¡Shhh!-exclamo tapándole la boca. ¿Qué tal si alguien te escucha? Eso… eso solo lo hice porque quería que se fueran juntos pero… no salió como yo quería.-hizo un puchero. Pero…-se detuvo y agregó. Ahora podemos hacer que los dos estén juntos aunque no quieran.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no quieren estar juntos?-pregunto sin pensar.

- Emmett Cullen tu sabes algo ¿verdad? Dime.-quiso saber.

- No sé nada.-mintió. Pero basta con verlos, ambos se atraen.

- ¿Lo ves? Por eso debemos de ayudarlos.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa pequeña mente retorcida que tienes Alice?

- Ambos fueron al cuarto donde guardamos las cosas que ya no ocupamos.

- Alice… no estás pensando lo que yo creo ¿no es cierto? Edward me matará si se entera y a ti también.-la sentencio.

- No si las cosas salen como esperamos.-sonrió pícaramente.

* * *

Edward y Bella salieron de la casa, ninguno de los dos decía nada, llegaron al cuarto donde tenían las cosas que no utilizaba la familia Cullen, antes de entrar la chica pensó que sería como en su casa, todo amontonado y sin orden, se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando entro y vio todo en su lugar, limpio y ordenado.

_- Son perfectos.-pensó._

El chico de cabello cobrizo solo la miro acercarse a uno de los estantes buscando la vajilla que Alice les pidió, quería hablarle, cuestionarla que hizo todo este tiempo con Jacob, a donde fueron, que hicieron, si sucedió algo entre ellos, el por qué dejo que la abrazará y le diera un beso en la mejilla… si eso hizo ahí, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo intentar cuando estaban solos? Con solo pensarlo, la sangre le hirvió de nuevo y apretó sus puños, celoso.

- Me parece que son estos, ¿puedes venir a confirmar?

Aquella pregunta la hizo tan fría que el castaño sintió como si le encajaran una espina en su corazón.

- Déjame ver.-comento.

Se acercó tanto a ella que no respeto su espacio personal, Bella al sentirlo tan cerca se puso nerviosa y un fuego comenzó a nacer dentro de ella, fuego que se fue convirtiendo en electricidad, casi sin pensarlo se separó de él, éste pudo darse cuenta de ello.

- No te separarías si fuera Jacob ¿verdad?-escupió enojado.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Claro que lo sabes.-dijo. ¿Por qué te fuiste con él? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?-quiso saber.

- Porque no quería verte, no quería escucharte ¿contento?

- Mejor di que con quien querías estar era con ese imbécil.-espeto.

- No le digas de esa manera a Jacob.

- ¡No lo defiendas delante de mí!-grito.

- ¡Y tú no me grites!

Edward trato de controlarse pero era imposible, el hecho de que haya pasado toda la tarde con él y que ahora lo estuviera defendiendo lo ponía demasiado mal que no estaba pensando claramente.

- ¡Entonces no lo defiendas!

- ¡Lo defiendo porque él es…

De pronto el chico de cabello cobrizo la interrumpió ya que la acorralo en una de las paredes.

- No… no te atreves a pronunciarlo.-le dijo peligrosamente cerca de ella.

- ¿Puedes… puedes quitarte?-pregunto tratando de controlarse.

- Eso no decías hace algunas horas.

- Edward por favor…

- Shhh.-susurro. Solo…

Coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla, la acaricio, acerco su boca y la beso, un beso lento, gozando cada momento, cada roce, cada caricia. Isabella no pudo rechazarlo, estaba decepcionada y triste pero eso no significaba que no lo siguiera amando y deseando que él la tocase como mujer. Edward al ver que ella le correspondía, fue aprisionándola más y más en la pared, temía que se le escapase o mejor dicho que se arrepintiera y lo empujará. Se separaron.

- Solo… no dejes que él te bese, que te abrace o que te toque siquiera… eso me…-se detuvo y agrego. Me vuelve loco.-murmuró sin separarse de ella.

Bella sabía a quién se refería, ese comentario le confirmo que los había visto.

- Lo siento Edward.-le dijo. No quiero… no quiero que tengas ningún malestar por mi culpa.

- Si fuera solo un malestar estaría bien pero no lo es, es un sentimiento más fuerte, más poderoso, no quiero que se te acerque, que ni siquiera te mire, me… me muero de celos cuando lo hace.-dijo sinceramente.

- Jacob es solo mi amigo, siempre lo he visto y lo veré de esa manera. Lo que te dije hace rato fue solo porque… porque estoy herida, fue egoísta, lo sé.

Después deshizo el abrazo.

- Solo… dame un poco de tiempo ¿está bien? Déjame… superar esto.

Comento refiriéndose a la decepción de enterarse de que negó conocerla.

- Bella yo… no te mentiré, fui un idiota al no decirte la verdad pero la verdad es que yo no te convengo, tal vez por eso te mentí… no quería que te involucraras conmigo… no por ti, sino por mí.

- Creo que es mejor llevar la vajilla, deben de estar muriéndose de hambre.-trato de sonreír.

Iba a seguir pero decidió detenerse, tal vez era mejor así, dejar que ella lo procesará y cuando estuviera lista volverlo a mencionar.

- Claro.-contesto el castaño.

Tomo una de las cajas, la chica le ayudo a colocar la vajilla, la cargo y Bella se acercó a la puerta, trato de abrirlo pero no se podía, lo intento 3 veces y nada.

- Parece estar atorada.

Edward bajo la caja y lo intento también.

- ¡Hay alguien ahí!-grito. ¡Abranos, estamos encerrados!

Nada.

- Cuando salga de ahí sabrá que alguien lo hizo Alice.-susurro Emmett no muy lejos de ahí.

- Ni siquiera se enterará.

- ¿Qué les dirás a papá y a mamá?

- Que Bella se sintió un poco mal y se fue a su cuarto. En cuanto a Edward les diré que salió a caminar o algo. Tú tranquilo y yo nerviosa.-rió.

- Estas enferma Alice.-comento su hermano.

- Lo sé, pero aun así me amas… ¿verdad?-pregunto con tono sombrío.

- ¿Eh? Si… claro.

- Lo sabía.-y volvió a sonreír. Vámonos porque si no comenzarán a sospechar mamá y papá.

Y entraron a la casa.

- ¿Crees que Alice venga a buscarnos?-quiso saber Isabella.

- ¿Quién crees que nos encerró?-pregunto al momento en que iba a sentarse a una orilla

- ¿Qué? No, ella no pudo… ¿Por qué te sientas?

- Porque no vendrá Bella, piensa que con esto está ayudándonos, probablemente nos dejará aquí toda la noche.

- Pero…

- No dudes que haya ponchado tus llantas también.-comento.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, Alice no…

- Todavía no conoces a mi pequeña hermanita Bella.-sonrío.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿y tus papás?

- Los tiene bajo su poder también.

- Tal vez Emmett…

- ¿Quién crees que la ayudo?

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ese pequeño duendecillo podía ser capaz de todo lo que le estaba diciendo el chico de cabello cobrizo, posiblemente si, era su hermano y debía de conocerla muy bien.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces?

- Quedarnos aquí hasta que ella venga.

- Pero ¿y si no viene hasta mañana?

- Dormiremos aquí.

Se levantó, busco entre las cosas una manta o algo con que cubrirse, estaban en otoño pero algunas de las noches eran frescas.

- No hay nada con que te cubras.

Se detuvo, comenzó a desabrocharse su chaqueta, al quitársela completamente, se acercó a ella y se la puso.

- ¿Y tú?-pregunto.

- Soy hombre, puedo aguantarme.-sonrió.

Isabella volteo a ver como se sentaba de nuevo, lo pensó, tal vez era mejor acompañarlo también, así que lo hizo, se sentó algo lejos pero a un lado de él.

- ¿Por qué te sientas hasta allá? No te haré nada…-se detuvo y agrego sexymente. A menos de que quieras.-sonrío.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No… Digo, es que no quiera… quiero decir… yo… lo siento.-se acercó.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- Entonces…-comenzó el castaño. ¿No te gusta ni siquiera un poco Jacob?

Isabella se giró para verlo.

- No, nada. Yo… lo veo solo como un amigo.

Edward agacho su cabeza y sonrío gustoso.

- ¿Por qué… porque no te acostaste con Tania ese día que regresaste?

El chico de cabello cobrizo volteo a verla, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Porque ella no eras tú.-soltó. Trate de… imaginarlo pero no funciono.-comento sonriendo agachando su cabeza apenado.

Eso provoco una sonrisa en ella también. Vio como éste cruzo sus brazos, probablemente tenia frio, si ella lo tenía y con la chaqueta, imagino que él también. De pronto comenzó a quitársela.

- ¿Qué haces?-quiso saber.

Ella solo sonrío. Se acercó a él, lo tomo por el brazo, los cubrió a ambos con la chaqueta e inclino su cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos comento nada, en realidad a ambos les beneficiaba. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos, la primera fue Bella, Edward aprovecho esto, la rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándola, para después apoyar su cabeza en la de ella y cerrar sus ojos también.

Eran las 6:00 am del día siguiente cuando una luz los despertó, ambos abrieron los ojos encontrándose con una chica que los miraba admirados y quien tenía una cámara en sus manos.

- ¡Que bellos se ven! ¡Y lo tengo en una foto!-exclamo entusiasmada Alice.

Isabella prontamente se levantó apenada. Edward solo sonrío ante esta conducta.

- Espero que no estén enojados conmigo, si no lo hubiera hecho… no tendría esta hermosa foto.-comento con sus ojos iluminados. ¡Se ven tan hermosos juntos!

- Alice por favor.-murmuro Bella.

- Sera mejor que entren a la casa, sino papá y mamá se darán cuenta de ello.

Ni tarde ni perezosa Isabella le hizo caso, lo que más quería era salir de ahí, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían. Edward y Alice se quedaron solos.

- Creo que yo también hare lo mismo.-comento la chica al quedarse sola con su hermano.

Se dio la media vuelta, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando fue detenida.

- Alice…-la llamo.

- ¿Si?-se volteó.

Estaba esperando el regaño de Edward, pero al verlo éste tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias.-dijo.

Comenzó a caminar, al pasar a su lado, coloco la mano en su cabeza y remolineo su cabello. Siguió y entro en la casa. Alice sonrío gustosa, siguiéndolo también.

Ya en el desayuno, los señores Cullen le preguntaron a Bella como seguía, ya que Alice les comento que no se había sentido bien, ella mintió diciendo que ya estaba mejor. A Edward no lo cuestionaron, ellos lo conocían bien, sabían que le gustaba tener su espacio.

Se dispusieron a irse a la preparatoria, el chico de cabello cobrizo se ofreció a llevar a Bella en su coche, debido a que a Emmett se le había "olvidado" ir a comprar las llantas de su camioneta. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que había mucha gente afuera, camionetas, cámaras, fotógrafos y cosas así. Se bajaron del coche y preguntaron qué había pasado, se enteraron que los maestros estaban haciendo huelga porque estaban inconformes con su salario.

- ¡Bombón!-la llamaron por detrás.

El castaño volteo los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco. ¿Acaso no podía haber un día en que lo viera? Y ¿Por qué tan temprano?

- Hola Jacob.-sonrío por lo bajo.

Se sentía incomoda, más que nada porque sabía que a Edward no le caía nada bien.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por ahí? Al parecer no tendremos clases.-pregunto ignorando por completo al castaño.

- No puede, tiene que hacer un ensayo conmigo.-contesto serio.

- Perdona Cullen, no sabía que a ti también te llamarán bombón…-se burló. Le hablo a Bella.

Éste se volteó a verlo enojado.

- Te dije que…

- Lo siento Jacob… es cierto, tenemos que hacer un ensayo.

- Bueno… tienes mi número, llámame cuando te desocupes.

Y le guiño un ojo sonriendo. El moreno al darse la vuelta desvaneció su sonrisa y se puso serio.

_- ¿Qué hace con ese idiota?-se preguntó. ¿Acaso no estaba enojado con él?_

Isabella volteo a ver a Edward, estaba serio, sabía que estaba enojado pero no le pregunto nada.

- ¡Edward!-lo llamo Jasper.

- Hola Jasper.

- Buenos días Isabella.-sonrío.

- Buenos días Jasper.

- Nos avisaron que las clases se suspendieron por hoy, trataran de arreglar las cosas, dicen que hoy llegan a un trato y mañana volverá todo a la normalidad.

- En ese caso, es mejor que nos vayamos.-le comento Edward a Bella. Vamos.

- Espera, sobre eso… ¿crees que puedas acompañarme? Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

- Claro, solo iré a dejar a Bella a la casa y regreso.

- No te preocupes, Alice esta por allá, ¿te puedes ir con ella verdad Isabella?

Ésta asintió.

- Todo arreglado.-sonrío.

- Nos vemos más tarde.-le susurro en el oído.

- Claro.

Bella fue en busca de Alice, le explico la situación y juntas regresaron a la casa de los Cullen. Durante el camino, Alice la cuestiono acerca de la noche que paso con su hermano, ésta le dijo que no había pasado nada, que en realidad era cierto, pero omitió lo del beso ya que aún se apenaba con esas cosas.

Llegaron a la casa, no había nadie, probablemente su madre andaba en el supermercado y su padre trabajando en el hospital.

- Alice, ¿crees me puedes acompañar al cuarto de Edward? Es que necesito tomar un libro.

- No necesitas que yo vaya Bella, no creo que se enoje, además ya hasta estado en el.-confirmo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Pero aún así.-dijo tratando de no apenarse.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Entraron, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, como no, si ni siquiera había dormido ahí, inmediatamente pudo detectar el aroma del chico en el cuarto, lo aspiro, ¿Cómo su cuarto podía oler tan bien?

- ¿Qué libro andas buscando?

- El de Hamlet.

Juntas se pusieron a buscarlo en la pequeña biblioteca, lo hicieron porque el libro no estaba en el lugar donde Bella conocía, poco a poco ésta fue reconociendo los libros de ahí, eso le pareció extraño, ¿Por qué Edward tenia aquí todos los libros que leía en la biblioteca? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué los leía si los tenía aquí?

- ¡Aquí esta!-exclamo Alice. Toma.

- Gracias.-contesto extraña, su amiga se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, bueno… es que me preguntaba por qué Edward lee estos mismos libros en la biblioteca, si aquí los tiene.

- ¿De verdad?-pregunto confundida. Que extraño, Edward no lee los libros 2 veces, los tiene aquí porque son sus favoritos pero nadamas.

- Puede ser que a lo mejor como le gustaron tanto también los lea en la biblioteca.

- No creo, es su política, no leer los libros 2 veces.

- ¿Qué? Pero si él los ha leído en la biblioteca.-afirmó.

- Que raro. ¿Sabes? en la otra escuela él pocas veces iba a la biblioteca, aunque aquí… iba todos los días, sabíamos que a él no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran pero era extraño para Emmett y para mi.-sonrío. Emmett siempre pensó que posiblemente iba a ver a una chica.

- ¿A una chica?-pregunto extrañada.

- Si porque, no lo hacía en la otra escuela, solo aquí… precisamente 4 meses después de que llegamos.

A Isabella esto le pareció extraño, ¿Por qué iba a biblioteca de la preparatoria cuando antes no lo hacía? En realidad ¿era por una chica? Pero ¿Quién? Se detuvo.

- Espera.-comento Alice, Bella volteo a verla. ¿Cómo sabes que él ha leído estos libros en la biblioteca? Isabella Swan, ¿has estado acosando a mi hermano?

- ¿Qué? No yo… siempre me lo encontraba en la biblioteca y no… no podía evitar ver que estaba leyendo.-comento.

En parte era verdad, bueno casi todo, ya que si, en efecto, eso fue al principio pero después siempre iba solo para verlo.

- Bueno, te creeré.-entrecerró sus ojos.

Se fue a su cuarto, ni siquiera abrió el libro, estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿A que iba Edward a la biblioteca? ¿Por qué en la otra escuela no lo hacía? ¿Qué lo había motivado a hacerlo aquí? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? De pronto recuerdos auditivos se adueñaron de su mente.

- _No lo hacía en la otra escuela, solo aquí… precisamente 4 meses después de que llegamos.-dijo Alice._

_- Yo me acuerdo de ti… de que te conocí en el jardín de infantes… que te defendí, lo supe 3 meses después de que regrese a Forks.-comento Edward._

¿Qué? No, esperen, eso no podía ser, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba imaginándose, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? De pronto escucho un ruido, era un carro que llegaba, se asomó por la ventana y era él, se apresuró a salir, tenía que preguntarle… tenía que saber el motivo por el cual él iba todos los días a la biblioteca… tenía que saber si era lo que estaba pensando.

Salió de la casa, Edward se estaba bajando de su volvo, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír pero dejo de hacerlo al ver su rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo?-quiso saber serio.

- ¿Por qué… porque ibas todos los días a la biblioteca?-pregunto.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba el castaño, ¿Por qué quería saberlo?

- Contéstame Edward, ¿Por qué ibas todos los días a la biblioteca?

- No estas utilizando la pregunta correcta Bella. Pregúntame de nuevo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Cómo que no estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso no entendía su impaciencia? O ¿quería que se lo preguntará directamente?

- ¿Por qué en la otra escuela no ibas a la biblioteca pero aquí sí?

- Pregunta de nuevo.-le dijo.

Eso la impaciento, ¿Qué quería? ¿A qué pregunta se refería?

- Porque…-se detuvo, lo pensó por un momento. ¿Cómo… cómo sabias que todos los días estaría ahí?

Edward la miro.

- No lo sabía, yo esperaba que siempre lo estuvieras.-contesto sonriendo. Era la única forma que tenía de verte, aunque fuera de lejos… no tenía la confianza para acercarme a ti.

Bella lo miro, eso quería decir que de cierta manera la extrañaba, la necesitaba, que quería verla como ella a él… de pronto una inmensa felicidad la invadió, no pudo evitarlo y salto sobre él, besándolo. El chico de cabello cobrizo se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa se adueñará de su rostro y le correspondiera también.

CONTINUARA…

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson****]**

**[****Roxana] **jajaja lo sé, pobre de Edward aunque en este capítulo se puso las pilas Gracias por leer ^_^

**[****rosycanulh****]**

**[****cavendano13****]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Bueno… ¿les gusto? Ya después de esto, todo será miel sobre hojuelas jajajaja xD

**Recuerden:** Recomendaciones, regaños, sugerencias, todo a través de sus comentarios

¿Actualización? Próximo sábado o domingo

¡Espero leernos pronto!


	9. Juntos

_**Disclamer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y DESEO**

**Capítulo 9: Juntos**

- Porque…-se detuvo, lo pensó por un momento. ¿Cómo… cómo sabias que todos los días estaría ahí?

Edward la miro.

- No lo sabía, yo esperaba que siempre lo estuvieras.-contesto sonriendo. Era la única forma que tenía de verte, aunque fuera de lejos… no tenía la confianza para acercarme a ti.

Bella lo miro, eso quería decir que de cierta manera la extrañaba, la necesitaba, que quería verla como ella a él… de pronto una inmensa felicidad la invadió, no pudo evitarlo y salto sobre él, besándolo. El chico de cabello cobrizo se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa se adueñará de su rostro y le correspondiera también.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-quiso saber al separarse de él.

- Porque soy un imbécil.-contesto sonriendo.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

- Claro que lo soy… debí decirte que te recordaba… que sabía quién eras desde el principio, espero… espero que puedas perdonarme.

Isabella lo miro.

- Después de esto, ¿todavía lo dudas?-pregunto refiriéndose al beso.

Edward sonrió aún más y la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera más apasionada que la anterior, tanto, que dejo sin aliento a la chica.

- Me… me encanta cuando me besas así.-dijo.

- Y eso que apenas es una pequeña demostración de cuan apasionado soy.-comento sexymente.

Eso provoco una sonrisa en Isabella.

- Por cierto, ¿crees que podamos mantener esto en secreto?

- ¿Acaso te avergüenzo Isabella Swan?-bromeo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-lo negó. Es solo que…-se detuvo. Si tus papás se enteran creo… creo que ya no podré quedarme aquí… también esta Alice, ella… creo que enloquecerá.-sonrió.

- Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides.-dijo y se acercó a su oído. Así es mucho más excitante.

Instantáneamente al sentir el aliento del chico cobrizo alcanzar su cuello, la misma electricidad que sentía cuando estaba a su lado la invadió e incendio su parte intima.

_- Excitante.-resonaba en su mente. _

Sonrió nerviosa al momento en que se sonrojaba, eso estimulo una sonrisa en él.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya Bella?-pregunto sin cambiar su tono.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Nada…

- Creo que… tenemos un ensayo que terminar. Vamos.

Y sin que ella lo esperase la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Isabella casi por reflejo se zafó.

- Alguien podría vernos.-dijo.

Edward miro su reloj.

- La única que esta es Alice ¿no?

La chica asintió.

- Probablemente esté hablando con Jasper… además, si llegase a salir… sus llegadas suelen ser muy ruidosas.-se burló.

En eso tenía razón el castaño, ella siempre anunciaba cuando llegaba. Mientras Bella tenía ese pensamiento, él aprovecho para tomarla de la mano de nuevo, la jalo con él… esta vez, ya no opuso resistencia… ambos sonrieron llenos de felicidad y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa. Edward la llevo hasta la biblioteca de la familia Cullen, eso le extraño, el chico pareció darse cuenta.

- No esperabas que fuéramos a mi cuarto ¿verdad?-pregunto.

No espero a que la chica contestara y agregó.

- Si te tengo allá no creo que pueda controlarme… no hay nadie en la casa, excepto Alice… pero eso no garantiza nada.-comento con una ligera sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando agacho su cabeza apenado.

Era raro, Isabella era la primer chica que provocaba en él cosas que las demás no… con ella sentía nervios, pena, electricidad en su cuerpo, además de percibir que no la merecía, que era mucho para él. Volvió a verla, Bella se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa aún seguía en sus labios.

- Traeré la laptop.

- Claro.-dijo ella.

El chico de cabello cobrizo salió de la biblioteca y por fin la chica pudo sentir como la adrenalina bajaba en su cuerpo, haciendo que se sentara. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzaría a salir con Edward Cullen, con el chico del cual siempre ha estado enamorada y él… él también siente lo mismo por ella… No la olvido, siempre estuvo presente, iba a la biblioteca de la escuela solo para verla, si supiera que ella hacia lo mismo, sonrió al pensar en eso. El castaño al salir de la biblioteca, sonrió para sus adentros al momento en que movió de arriba abajo sus dos brazos en señal de felicidad, si hubiera podido gritar lo hubiera hecho. Camino hacia las escaleras, casi subió corriendo, entro a su cuarto y tomo lo que necesitaba. En el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación pensó en hacer el ensayo ahí pero desistió, no podía darse el lujo de tenerla en ese lugar, de tener la tentación justo donde podría perder el control y hacerle el amor… ya que de su mente se adueñaron varios pensamientos y escenas… escenas donde estaban ellos desnudos, amándose, acariciándose, posiciones, etc., pensamientos que trato de eliminar rápidamente… apenas estaba comenzando con ella y hacerlo de esa manera no sería correcto, no con ella… tal vez con las demás si pero no con Isabella, porque no solo quería sexo con la chica, sino que su sentimiento era más fuerte, más profundo… y tenía miedo de que ese afecto terminara al hacerla suya… se sentiría miserable y la haría miserable a ella. Prontamente salió de su cuarto y regreso a la biblioteca, Bella lo esperaba sentada en el sillón, parecía que se trataba de reponer de algo.

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

- Si, es solo que… son muchas emociones reunidas.-contesto sonriendo.

Edward también sonrió.

- Eh… sí, creo que debemos de terminar el ensayo.

El cual hicieron sin mayor problema, el castaño hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder para no besarla cada vez que podía, ya que al observarla hablar y dar su opinión, algo en ella lo hipnotizaba y lo jalaba hacia sus labios, a querer besarlos, eso le confirmo en que hizo muy bien en que esta tarea no lo hicieran en su cuarto, ya que probablemente a esta hora ya se hubieran acostado, dudaba que Bella lo hubiera parado, o mejor dicho, que él se hubiera detenido aún y cuando ella lo parará. Isabella por su parte estaba en la misma situación que él, mientras él la observaba, no podía dejar de sentir que el nerviosismo se adueñaba de ella, esa mirada penetrante la ponía nerviosa, mucho más cuando sus ojos se postraban en sus labios, es cierto, que la besaba de vez en cuando, pero si le hubiese preguntado, ella prefería acariciarlo, besarlo y tocarlo antes que terminar el ensayo.

Llego la tarde, Esme y Carlisle entraron juntos a la casa, llamaron a todos a cenar. Los hermanos Cullen e Isabella se sentaron, la pequeña Alice arreglo para que Edward y Bella quedaran uno al lado del otro ya que invito a cenar a Jasper y este se colocó al lado de Emmett, quedando solo el lugar al lado de Edward desocupado. Aquella acción la agradeció enormemente el castaño, su hermana sí que lo estaba ayudando mucho, y eso que ella no sabía las buenas noticias… pero iba a respetar la petición de la chica de no decir nada.

El chico de cabello cobrizo sonrió para sus adentros cuando Isabella se sentó a su lado, ésta por su parte, se ruborizó ligeramente.

_- ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso no podía disimular?-se preguntó a sí misma._

- Entonces…-comenzó el Dr. Cullen. ¿Están listos para el campamento?

_- ¡Claro! El campamento.-se recordó Bella. Se me había olvidado por completo._

- ¡Sí!-exclamo Alice gustosa. Mañana después de las clases Bella, Rosalie, Ángela y yo iremos de compras ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida, aunque no le sorprendía viniendo de su amiga. Así que solo se limitó a asentir.

- Eso es estupendo cariño.-comento Esme Cullen. ¿Ya has ido antes al campamento Isabella?

- No, es la primera vez.-respondió apenada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Bella?-quiso saber su amiga.

- Es que yo… no tenía muchos amigos, entonces me limitaba a quedarme en mi casa.

- Eso quedo atrás. En este campamento me encargaré de que te diviertas por todos a los que no fuiste.-comento Alice.

- Gracias.

- Edward ¿me ayudarás verdad?-pregunto su hermana.

- Claro, haremos que Bella se divierta.-dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Ya no es Isabella? ¿Ahora es Bella?-interrogo Emmett sonriendo.

- Si, Alice la llama así, no veo porque nosotros no, ¿o acaso te molesta que te llamemos Bella?-quiso saber el castaño.

- No, incluso me gusta más.-comento sonriendo tímidamente.

- Eso es excelente cariño, te queda mejor.-sonrió amablemente la Sra. Cullen.

Edward volteo a verla y sonrió, trato que nadie se diera cuenta pero olvido que el hombre musculoso era muy observador, por tanto pudo ver un intercambio de ciertas miradas entre ellos, le pareció extraño, aunque no le iba a preguntar a su hermano, porque éste no iba a decirle, sería mejor seguirlos observando.

Por su parte los señores Cullen comenzaron a preguntarles acerca de que había sucedido en la preparatoria, Alice fue quien lo explico todo, mientras todos estaban distraídos con aquella platica, el chico de cabello cobrizo coloco, de tal manera que nadie se diera cuenta, su mano en la de Isabella, ésta al sentirla volteo a verlo, Edward miraba a sus padres mientras reían por un chiste que contaba Emmett con referencia a la huelga de maestros, él también reía, eso la hizo sonreír y disfruto aquel momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alice se llevó a Bella muy temprano porque quería que la ayudará con algunas cosas de la obra de teatro, ya que si quería ir de compras ese día tenía que darse prisa, así que el castaño no pudo verla, manejo lo más rápido que pudo, quería llegar a la escuela y poder mirarla, era extraño, jamás le había pasado, ¿Porque la echaba de menos? El tiempo que no la había visto era muy corto aunque para él parecía un día completo.

Mientras caminaba con Emmett, decidió detenerse en el único lugar donde sabía que la vería, frente a su casillero. Su hermano se sorprendió al ver que el castaño ya no camino, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia porque no había prestado atención al lugar, cuando hablaba de futbol, incluso Rosalie, era invisible para él, así que siguió, contando acerca de las buenas y malas jugadas, Edward inclinaba su cabeza de vez en cuando para de cierta manera hacerle creer a su hermano que lo estaba escuchando pero lo único que quería era verla, había tratado durante todo la mañana de hacerlo, aunque no lo había conseguido, no obstante, sabía que frente a su casillero no podía fallar, en algún momento debía de ir a dejar los libros y así fue, llego, lo abrió, no se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba el chico de cabello cobrizo hasta que cerro su casillero y levanto su mirada, éste al verla no pudo más que sonreír, ella le correspondió, vio como volteaba a ver a Emmett, bajo su cabeza, sonrió de nuevo y la miro, pero esta vez él giro sus ojos hacia un salón que siempre estaba vacío, Bella entendió a la perfección.

El hombre musculoso siguió platicando acerca del juego, observaba que Edward sonreía, bajaba su cabeza, la levantaba, desviaba ligeramente su mirada, lo miraba él y sonreía de nuevo pero no presto mucha atención.

- Lo siento Emmett, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, me falto agregar algo al ensayo.

- ¿Qué? Pero Edward, estoy en lo más interesante y ¿tú te quieres ir?

- Lo siento, me lo cuentas más tarde en la casa ¿está bien?

- Claro, ve.-respondió resignado.

Emmett Cullen se dio la media vuelta y se fue. El castaño espero a no verlo y entro al salón. Bella por su parte aún estaba en el casillero pero había visto entrar a Edward al salón que le había señalado anteriormente. Guardo sus libros, camino hacia allá, giro la perilla, abrió la puerta, rápidamente una mano la jalo hacia adentro, unos brazos la aprisionaron a la puerta, logrando que la cerrara con su cuerpo, sus brazos fueron tomados y colocados hacia arriba mientras unos labios se unieron a los suyos, besándola.

Ese beso provoco en ella tantos sentimientos difíciles de describir, de lo único que podía estar segura es del efecto que tenían, siempre era el mismo, sin embargo cada día se iba elevando más ese deseo de querer tocarlo, acariciarlo, que la hiciera suya ahí mismo. Pudo sentir la lengua del castaño recorrer su boca y tocar su lengua también… pudo sentir como el fuego que emanaba de él entraba en su cuerpo y se hacía parte de ella… pudo sentir como él la deseaba de la misma manera que ella a él… Se separaron solo para respirar.

- Te extrañe.-le dijo.

- Yo también.-sonrió.

- Me alegro, pensé que era el único de los dos que era dependiente.-se burló.

Acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso de nuevo, al separarse y sin que Bella lo previniese metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco su celular, guardo su número y se llamó, guardando así el número de ella también.

- Para que sepas quien llama todo el tiempo.-sonrió.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase.

- No te entretengo más, nos vemos en Literatura.

Y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso mucho menos apasionado pero igual de intenso que el anterior. La primera en salir del salón fue Isabella, poco después salió él.

El tiempo paso rápido, llego la asignatura de Literatura, Edward entro al salón y la vio, ésta al verlo le sonrió, él le correspondió también. La clase comenzó, la maestra les pidió el ensayo, comento que lo leería detenidamente ya que esperaba que ese ensayo fuera mucho más excepcional de lo que esperaba. Al terminar la clase, todos comenzaron a salir, Edward se quedó charlando con unas chicas para hacer tiempo y esperar a Isabella pero no contó con la presencia de Jacob.

- ¡Hola Bombón!-exclamo. ¿Me echaste de menos ayer?

- Hola Jacob.

Edward al escucharlo se tensó y los celos lo embargaron otra vez.

- Hoy si podemos ir a comer ¿no? Ya entregaste tu ensayo.

- Lo siento Jake, es que acompañare a Alice a hacer unas compras.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlas? Siempre es bueno que un hombre las acompañe.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Es una pena Black, es por eso que yo iré con ellas.-escucharon frente a ellos.

- Cullen.-murmuró. ¿Sabes? He escuchado también que es bueno que vayan dos chicos, así se sentirán más protegidas ¿no lo crees bombón?

- ¡De ninguna manera!-exclamo alguien detrás de ellos. Bella, Ángela, Rosalie y yo iremos solas, ustedes los hombres no saben de moda y se desesperan rápidamente… no quiero que anden con su rostro amargado, será una tarde larga para nosotras así que no necesitamos a nadie más. Vamos Bella.

La tomo del brazo y se la llevo de ahí, ésta solo pudo voltear y ver de lejos a Edward.

- ¡Hombres!-exclamo su amiga en el pasillo. Tienen que marcar el territorio entre ellos.

Isabella no comento nada, debido a que estaba preocupada de lo que pudiera suceder, Alice se dio cuenta.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada entre ellos, al menos no por parte de Edward, él solo llega a los golpes cuando en verdad está molesto y ahorita solo esta celoso.

- No sé de qué hablas Alice.-trato de disimular aunque sabía que era cierto.

- Por favor Bella, hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de que le gustas a mi hermano, que tú no quieras darte cuenta es otra cosa.-le dijo.

Al salir al estacionamiento Ángela y Rosalie ya estaban el auto, juntas se dirigieron a Port Angels, hablaban acerca de lo todo lo que comprarían, que necesitaban y que no, Bella opinaba de vez en cuando pero de las de cuatro chicas, ella era la más callada. Al llegar a su destino, entraron a la tienda donde anteriormente habían comprado la ropa que Isabella utilizo en el concierto. Todas comenzaron a buscar lo que necesitaban, Bella por su parte comenzó a buscar blusas y pantalones, Alice se dio cuenta.

- No señorita, usted ya tiene mucho de eso, mejor vayamos a esta sección.

- Pero yo no necesito un traje de baño.-comento.

- Claro que sí, el campamento tiene un lago, podemos ir a bañarnos en él.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Si nunca has ido.

- Cierto, pero investigue todo lo que teníamos que saber.-dijo. Y necesitarás uno de estos. Mira, ten, pruébatelo.

- Pero Alice…

- Pero nada Isabella Swan, si quieres ligarte a mi hermano, esto es lo que tienes que utilizar.

La arrastro hasta los probadores, ahí se desvistió y se colocó el bikini, al verse le gusto lo que vio, su piel en verdad que era pálida pero no lucia mal.

- ¡Vamos Bella! Queremos verte.-le grito su amiga desde afuera.

Ella tímidamente salió.

- ¡Bella!-grito emocionada. ¡Qué cuerpo tienes!-exclamo.

- Cierto amiga, te queda genial ese bikini.-la apoyo Ángela.

- ¿Verdad que le queda bien Rosalie?-pregunto Alice.

- No se le ve mal.-contesto.

- ¿Ustedes creen que deba comprármelo?-quiso saber.

- ¡Claro!-exclamaron al unísono Alice y Ángela, después sonrieron.

Bella se regresó al probador, se colocó su ropa y salió. Al hacerlo se encontró a Rosalie sentada, esperando.

- ¿Alice y Ángela?-interrogo.

- Están probándose los bikinis. Yo no necesito probarme el mío, se cómo lucirá.-comento confiada.

- Si, a ti todo te queda bien.-sonrió Isabella.

- Me alegro que lo sepas.

De pronto un silencio las rodeo, la chica sabía que la rubia jamás hablaría con ella si no iniciaba primero la conversación, tenía una duda que la había estado rondando desde que supo que iría al campamento, justo antes de que Edward y ella estuvieran juntos, no quería preguntarle a Alice o Ángela porque le daba pena, Alice porque era muy ruidosa y no creía que Ángela supiera ya que de las tres chicas, ella era la que más se parecía, en forma de ser, a Bella. En cambio Rosalie, siempre le ha parecido una mujer que sabe de muchas cosas, en cuanto a seducir hombres, se comenzó a ruborizar al pensar en eso, no obstante, tenía que preguntarle si no llegarían sus otras amigas.

- Rosalie…-comenzó.

Ésta se giró a verla.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime.

- Bueno es que yo… quisiera saber… como…

De pronto sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate, la rubia sonrió, se imaginó más o menos de que se trataba su pregunta debido al nerviosismo de la chica.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo acostarte con Edward?-pregunto directamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… bueno… más o menos.-contesto apenada.

- Con Edward no tendrás problema con eso…-se detuvo y agregó. Tendrás problema para controlar que no se quiera acostar contigo.-se burló.

Eso provoco una sonrisa en Bella también, era cierto, pero con ella no aplicaba ya que él se limitaba mucho cuando estaba a su lado.

- Cierto, pero aun así… ¿Cómo… Quéhagoparaqueélveaquequieroacostarmeconélperosinparecermeaningunadelaschicasdelascualesélestaacostumbrado?

Rosalie la miro y rió.

- No te entendí nada Isabella.

- Lo siento…-respiró. ¿Qué hago para que él vea que quiero acostarme con él pero sin parecerme a ninguna de las chicas de las cuales él esta acostumbrado?

- Sedúcelo.-contesto. A un hombre eso le fascina… que de vez en cuando te conviertas en una chica que tiene el control sobre él, que maneja la situación, pero cuando él quiera hacerlo.-refiriéndose a lo del control. Dejarlo, así de simple.

- Pero yo no soy buena haciendo eso… seduciendo.-comento apenada.

- Pero tienes algo que muchas chicas no Isabella… tu inocencia, a un hombre también le gusta eso en una chica, la inocencia y dulzura también seducen, aunque no debes de abusar de ella, debes de dejar salir a la mujer interior que tienes y cambiar a una más dominante.

- Trataré de hacerlo.

- ¿Y desde cuando Edward y tu están juntos?-se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Qué? No, él y yo no, solo era simple curiosidad.-respondió nerviosa.

- Tu nerviosismo me confirma que estas mintiendo.-aseguró. Pero está bien, nos somos las grandes amigas para que me lo confíes, si no se lo has dicho a Alice porque me lo dirás a mí.

- ¿Chicas que opinan?-pregunto Alice.

- Les quedan muy bien.-contesto Bella mirándolas.

Rosalie solo sonrió.

- ¿Ya tienen todo? Porque ya tenemos que irnos, mañana es la obra y debo de descansar muy bien hoy.-comento la pequeña de los Cullen.

- Claro.

Prontamente se pusieron en marcha de regreso a Forks, fueron a dejar a Ángela a su casa, Rosalie pasaría a ver a Emmett así que llego con ellas a la casa. Edward al ver a Bella sonrió, Rosalie se dio cuenta y confirmo lo que sospechaba, aunque no dijo nada, ni siquiera a Emmett. Cenaron sin más preámbulos, Alice comentaba entusiasmada acerca del campamento, de todo lo que compraron, sus papás, hermanos y cuñadas, aunque una de ellas no era oficial o al menos no sabía que la tenía, la escuchaban atentos.

- Lo que más disfrutaré serán las competencias.-dijo Emmett. Amor, ¿me estarás apoyando verdad?

- Claro, siempre.-sonrió la rubia.

Y éste la beso. Esme Cullen carraspeo su garganta en señal de que estaban en la mesa.

- Lo siento mamá.-se disculpó el musculoso.

Por primera vez Edward envidio a Emmett por tener estas muestras de cariño frente a sus padres y que él no pudiera hacerlo, tenía que esconder sus manos debajo de la mesa para poder tomar las de ella, sabía que tenía que respetar su decisión pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo, él quería gritarle a todos que estaba con Isabella y que esa chica, provocaba en él, cosas que hasta ahora nadie había hecho.

- Saben que ahora tienen que cuidar no solo a Rosalie y a Alice, sino que Bella también ¿verdad muchachos?-pregunto Carlisle.

- Claro.-contesto Emmett. Aunque eso es lo que más quiere Edward.-murmuro.

Ese comentario provoco un bufido en Edward y después una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir hijo?-quiso saber el Dr. Cullen.

- Que Edward la cuidará un poco más… porque yo tengo que cuidar a mi Rosalie.-sonrió, mirándola.

- Lo sabemos, aunque también tienes que cuidar a tu hermana y a Bella.-comento su mamá.

- Claro, pero un poquito más a mi Rosalie.

- No te preocupes mamá, ni Bella ni yo necesitamos que nos cuiden, sabemos hacerlo solas.-sonrió.

- De todas maneras, Edward y Emmett vigílenlas por favor.-comento Carlisle.

- Claro papá.-dijo el castaño.

Terminaron de cenar, Bella se adelantó con Alice, era cierto que no quería hacerlo, que quería esperar al chico de cabello cobrizo, sin embargo no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que había algo entre ellos y optó que era mejor de esta manera.

Se despidió de su amiga, entro a su cuarto y se colocó en la puerta, quería escuchar cuando Edward pasará y solo saludarlo, aunque fuera de lejos, pero nunca lo escucho, lo que si oyó fue un motor encenderse, era el jeep de Emmett, se asomó por la ventana y los vio, probablemente llevaría Rosalie a su casa. Se dio la media vuelta, se dirigió a su cama y un sonido atrajo su atención, se escuchaba como si alguien golpeará su ventana con algo pero no sabía que, iba a acercarse cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje.

_- "Asómate por la ventana"._

Era de él. Así que lo hizo, ahí estaba Edward debajo del cristal, vio como le escribía otro mensaje.

_- "¿Quieres venir a ver las estrellas conmigo?-pregunto"._

Ella asintió.

_- "Si"._

_- Te espero aquí abajo. No tardes… ya quiero besarte._

Ella al leer este último mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír. Si supiera que ella también se moría por sentirlo en ella. Abrió su puerta, se fijó que nadie estuviera en el pasillo y salió, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero sin hacer ningún ruido, se sentía una fugitiva o que estaba haciendo algo mal. Al salir de la casa lo vio, se acercó a él y lo beso, éste le correspondió, la tomo por la cintura y la aprisiono contra una pared de la casa.

- Vamos, sino te comeré a besos aquí y alguien nos vera.-le dijo.

La tomo de la mano y camino junto a ella para uno de los jardines de la casa. Al llegar pudo darse cuenta de que Edward había puesto una manta en el césped, había una botella y 2 copas de vino.

- ¿Y esto?-quiso saber.

- Me he dado cuenta de que no celebramos que estamos juntos.-contesto.

- Pero ¿y si alguien viene?

- No te preocupes, este jardín casi no lo visitan y quien lo visita no está.-dijo refiriéndose a Emmett.

- ¿Y cuando llegue?

- Perdón, no me exprese de la manera correcta, quise decir, que con quien lo visita no está.-sonrió.

- Quieres decir que ¿aquí es donde él y Rosalie…?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

- No sé para que lo utilice pero si se pierden durante mucho tiempo aquí.-sonrió. Pero dejemos de hablar de ellos y mejor hablemos de nosotros.-dijo haciendo un ademan de que se sentará, le dio una copa y otra la tomo él. ¿Sabes? Hoy es la primera vez que siento celos de Emmett.

- ¿Celos? ¿Por qué?

- Porque él si puede demostrar su amor por Rosalie frente a todos y nosotros… tenemos que ocultarnos debajo de la mesa...-sonrió. Aunque es más excitante.-agrego.

- Lo sé.-lo apoyo. Pero lo más probable es que ya no pueda quedarme en tu casa.

Se acercó a ella, le quito la copa de vino.

- No lo creo, mis padres no son así. Es cierto que nos pondrán más atención, bueno… me pondrán más atención a mí pero no te sacarán de la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Muy seguro.

Y la beso. Poco a poco fue colocándola suavemente en la manta hasta quedar con medio cuerpo arriba de ella.

- ¿No dijiste que observaríamos las estrellas?-pregunto sonriendo.

- Eso hago.-contesto mirándola. Extrañare tanto esto.-comento.

- ¿Qué?-quiso saber sin entender a que se refería.

- Besarte a escondidas...-se detuvo para después agregar. Bella, ¿quisieras… oficialmente… ser mi novia?

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirándolo totalmente atónita.

CONTINUARA…

[Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y también a todas aquellas que me dejan un comentario, el cual no hace más que motivarme a escribir más rápido]

**[****Guest] **Hola actualizo, por lo regular, cada domingo, si tengo el capítulo el sábado lo hago ese día! Gracias por leer, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste!

**[****jhanulita****]**

**[****niky] **Hola Niky ^_^ muchas gracias por seguir la historia, jajaja si te enamoraste con Edward, espera a los demás capítulos! Y claro, veré que invento para lo de sus sucesos inesperados jajaja aunque si tienes alguna sugerencia, es bien recibida nena Gracias por leer!

**[****LauraGarcia****]**

**[****cavendano13****]**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Que dicen, ¿les gusto o no? En verdad espero que si jajaja :p Creo que todas sabremos la respuesta pero quise dejarlo en suspenso porque soy mala :/ El siguiente capítulo se llamara el Campamento y será dividido en 2 partes, estoy segura de que les gustaran, bueno, espero jaajajaja, ya que las escenas entre estos 2 subirán de todo xD

**Recuerden:** Recomendaciones, regaños, sugerencias, todo a través de sus comentarios

¿Actualización? Próximo sábado o domingo

¡Espero leernos pronto!


End file.
